El Admirador
by emi.love.15
Summary: Bella y sus hermanos se mudan a forks para vivir un tiempo con su padre charlie, en el instituto conocera a los hermanos cullen, las hermanas cullen se llevan con bella pero edward el hermano aparentemente la odia y siempre la burla. Un dia bella empieza a recibir cartas de un admirador ¿que tendra que edward con eso? es mi primer fic. pasen y lean porfis
1. prefacio

**hola chicas esta es primera historia espero y les guste. Los personajes son de nuestra linda stephenie meyer y la historia es totalmente mia y de mi loca mente.**

**espero les guste.**

El Admirador.

Prefacio.

-bella…- susurro demasiado bajo que casi ni lo escucho pero lo interrumpí sabía lo que iba a decirme y no quería escucharlo.

-no Edward – dije sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, es que acaso no bastaba con haberme humillado ya, ahora quería decirme delante de todos que todo fue un juego y que yo había caído como lo bruta soy. – Lo lograste – me miro confundido – por fin lograste arruinarme la vida a mí a la gran estúpida de Isabella Swan – dije ya llorando.

-no bella no es lo que…- dijo rápido, pero lo volví a interrumpir.

- ¿Qué Edward? ¿Que no es lo que creo?, por dios solo dime que quieres que crea después de lo que has hecho los últimos 6 meses, que acaso no fue suficiente con humillarme todos los días – dije antes de dar media vuelta salir corriendo del gimnasio.

No podía creer lo que hizo y vaya que dolió y mucho, alguien haya arriba debe odiarme para haber sufrido eso, como había sido tan estúpida de no darme cuenta que era todo una broma, las cartas, los regalos y todo, sabía que nadie podía enamorarse de mí. Dios quería creerle pero no podía, aunque en su mirada vi que decía la verdad no era suficiente no después de ser la victima de todas y cada una de sus bromas.

En eso sentí que choque contra alguien - ¿Bells? – dijo ese alguien pero realmente no le preste atención sino que seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a mi pick up roja, me sorprendí de que mi torpeza no hiciera su presencia.

En el camino a casa mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista, sabía que al llegar podría llorar todo lo que quisiese pues Emmett seguía en el baile y se quedaría en casa de Rose, Jasper también se encontraba en el baile y se quedaría con Alice y también sabía que ellos no habían presenciado la humillación de Edward hacia mí porque estaban ocupados haciendo cosas no aptas para menores. Y en casa Charlie estaría durmiendo, así que nada me impediría derrumbarme en la tristeza.


	2. capitulo 1: mudanza

**Holis chicas aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero y les guste no lo había trepado porque todavía no estaba completo y le faltaban algunas correcciones.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a stephenie meyer y la historia es totalmente mia.**

Capítulo 1: Mudanza

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 18 años al igual que mi mellizo Emmett, él es mayor solo por 2 minutos pero él y yo somos totalmente diferentes a pesar de ser mellizos. Emmett es gigante literalmente, tiene la apariencia de un oso, es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, el cabello castaño corto, los ojos de un lindo color azul celeste y según mi madre Reneé los más bonitos hoyuelos, en cambio yo, soy de estatura mediana no alcanzo más que 1.65, mi cabello ondulado de un extraño color castaño con destellos rojizos, los ojos de un chocolate profundo y entre los dos soy la más calmada. Tenemos un hermano mayor Jasper él tiene 19 años y es la copia de mi madre solo que en versión masculina, ya que tiene el mismo color de cabello rubio, los mismos ojos azules, mide 1.75 casi como Emmett y es "El Pacifista" según mi mellizo.

Nosotros vivíamos con nuestra madre Reneé y su nuevo esposo Phill en Phoenix, ellos llevan 2 años de casados y son muy felices, cosa que nos alegra a mis hermanos y a mí.

Me encontraba haciendo mis maletas porque iríamos a vivir con Charlie un tiempo antes de que cada uno vaya a la universidad, mi padre vive en Forks un pequeño pueblo donde siempre llueve. Termine de hacer mi maleta y me dirigí al baño a ponerme un pijama que constaba de una blusa rosa de tirantes y unos pants, me acosté y de inmediato caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me encontraba tranquilamente dormida hasta que sentí que la cama se movía como si alguien estuviese saltando en ella, inmediatamente por cómo se movía la cama reconocí quien era.

- vamos Bellita levántate se nos va a ser tarde – dijo la hermosa (notaron el sarcasmo) voz de mi mellizo.

- cállate Emmett quiero seguir durmiendo, aparte todavía es temprano – y me coloque la almohada en la cara.

- oh no Bellita, te levantas tu o te levanta a la fuerza – Afirmo muy seguro, aguarden dijo a la fuerza, oh no.

- no te atrev… no pude terminar de hablar porque Emmett ya había volteado el colchón haciendo que aterrizara en el suelo boca abajo con el colchón encima.

- ups – dijo riéndose a carcajadas

- ¡EMMETT SWAN DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! – le grite roja de la ira.

- ¡MAMI! – salió Emmett gritando mientras corría a su habitación conmigo detrás. Cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta con llave y se reía mientras yo golpeaba la puerta.

- Emmett abre la maldita puerta.

- no – grito desde adentro

- vamos Emmett abre la puerta que no te hare nada – dije con voz inocente.

- eso díselo a la más vieja de tu casa que en este caso vendría siendo mamá – oh Emmett no lo dijiste.

-¡EMMETT! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAZ DICHO? – se escuchó la voz de Reneé desde el primer piso, sí que tenemos buen oído en esta familia.

- lo siento mami

- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? – Voltee para encontrarme con Jasper que me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿de nuevo acabaste en el piso? – lo fulmine con la mirada – oh vamos bella te he dicho un millón de veces que cuando Emmett diga "levántate" lo hagas o si no…

- acabare en el suelo – le ha complete – si ya se pero…

- pero eres tan terca que no le haces caso y por eso siempre terminas en el suelo – lo fulmine de nuevo con la mirada – ven vamos a desayunar que tenemos un vuelo que tomar – me dijo llevando escaleras abajo directo a la cocina.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, Emmett por fin bajo, mientras desayunábamos sonó el teléfono y me levante a contestar.

-¿bueno? –dije

-hola hija soy Charlie – me respondió la gruesa voz de mi padre.

-hola papá – le conteste.

-Bells llamaba para decirles que no podré ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto de Seattle porque me necesitan aquí en la comisaria – Charlie había hablado la semana pasada para decirnos que él nos recogería en el aeropuerto pero al parecer eso no iba a hacer.

-no te preocupes papá al llegar a Seattle rentaremos un auto.

- ¡UN JEEP! – grito Emmett

- si al parecer ya me entere que tipo de auto rentaran – se burló Charlie.

- entonces nos vemos en unas hora papá – le dije

- si les veré al llegar del trabajo tratare de llegar temprano – me dijo – adiós Bells se cuidan – se despidió.

- adiós papá, nos vemos más tarde también te quiero – me despedí.

Luego de la llamada de Charlie continuamos desayunando, al terminar trepamos a cambiarnos una vez cambiados cada uno bajo con sus respectivas maletas, nos despedimos de mamá y Phill y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos a esperar a que llamen a nuestro vuelo hacia Seattle donde rentaríamos un auto puesto que Charlie no pasaría por nosotros, luego de 20 minutos nos llamaron, entregamos nuestros pases y abordamos, a mí me toco sentarme junto a Jasper y a Emmett al otro lado del pasillo, lo cual agradecí porque viajar con Emmett es igual a no dormir nada y yo realmente necesitaba dormir después de que mi sueño haya sido interrumpido por el oso que tengo por hermano.

-dormirás ¿verdad? – me pregunto Jasper cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

- si – lo necesito después de lo de esta mañana – y tu ¿Qué harás? – ahora fue mi turno de preguntar.

-estudiare un poco no quiero ser un retrasado cuando entremos al instituto – me respondió.

Así era Jasper siempre preocupado por sus estudios, él iniciaría su segundo grado de instituto junto con Emmett y yo el primero, se preguntaran porque Emmett está en segundo y yo apenas iniciaría, la respuesta Emmett esta adelantado un año de estudios por ser cerebrito al igual que Jasper, si así como lo ven Emmett podrá ser todo un oso con mente de niño pero en los estudios era bueno, en cambio a mí se me complicaba un poco sobretodo el Algebra lo cual nunca he llegado a entender.

Al cabo de 5 minutos el avión despego y así empezó mi pequeña gran mudanza hacia Forks y tenía el presentimiento de que en este viaje pasarían muchas cosas.

**Espero y les haya gustado prometo actualizar el lunes ya estoy empezando el segundo capitulo donde aparecerán los Cullen.**

**Y gracias a AmberCullenMasen por ser mi primer review y a katyms13 por ser el segundo.**

**Espero sus reviews**


	3. capitulo 2: Llegada y los Vecinos

Capitulo 2: llegada y los vecinos.

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo como les prometí, espero y les guste nos leemos abajo.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía.**

En el transcurso del vuelo aproveche dormir, cuando me levante por las turbulencias cheque la hora y vi que faltaban 25 minutos para aterrizar, entonces fije mi vista en Jasper y vi que se encontraba entretenido estudiando, el sintió que lo estaba observando, volteo y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y saque mi libro de cumbres borrascosas y me dedique a leer en el tiempo que quedaba de vuelo.

Al aterrizar Jasper y yo nos levantamos por nuestras cosas, mi rubio hermano sacudió a Emmett que se encontraba durmiendo como el oso que es, cuando se despertó recogió sus cosas y luego los tres salimos del avión para ir por nuestras maletas.

Después de recoger nuestras maletas, salimos del aeropuerto para buscar una rentadora de autos, la cual encontramos enfrente al aeropuerto de Seattle, cuando llegamos hacia ella, Emmett se dedico a buscar su jeep, mientras Jasper y yo buscábamos al dueño para preguntar los precios, en eso se nos acerco un atractivo rubio con el cabello amarrado en una coleta, con los ojos azules y una gran sonrisa hacia nosotros.

-hola – saludo – mi nombre es James Tanner soy el dueño- se presento - ¿Qué tipo de auto es lo que buscan?

- hola soy Jasper swan- contesto Jasper – queríamos saber el precio de…

- ¡UN JEEP! - pero Jasper no pudo terminar de hablar porque se vio interrumpido por el grito Emmett.

-oh el Jeep – dijo james - ¿Cuál de todos? – pregunto.

- no… - quiso decir Jasper pero de nuevo Emmett contesto.

- el verde militar de ahí – dijo señalando un Jeep Wrangler exactamente de color verde militar.

-perfecto pasen para que firmen los papeles correspondientes y acordemos el pago y si lo compran o lo rentan – nos dijo James caminando hacia su oficina con un Emmett alegre detrás.

- creo que Emmett acaba de hacer un trato para rentar el Jeep – Jasper palideció cuando dije eso – será mejor que lo sigamos porque es capaz de comprarlo y no rentarlo – le dije y Jasper enseguida corrió detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que rentemos el auto y no lo compremos.

Después de firmar los papeles, entregarnos las llaves y acordar cuanto tiempo tendríamos el auto, salimos tumbo a forks donde de seguro papá ya nos estaría esperando.

El viaje de Seattle a forks era largo pero tenía el presentimiento de que llegaríamos en menos tiempo debido a la velocidad en la que iba Emmett, si Emmett, el era el que manejaba porque apenas le dieron las llaves a Jasper, él se las quito y se metió en el asiento del conductor, mandándome a mi atrás y a Jasper de copiloto.

Divise cuando faltaba poco para llegar el cartel que decía "Esta entrando a Forks. Bienvenido.", cuando pasamos el letrero supe que había vuelto al que fue mi hogar por solo 2 años, mamá y papá se habían divorciado cuando Jasper tenía 3 y Emmett y yo 2 y nos habíamos mudado con ella a Phoenix, aquí en Forks habíamos dejado a nuestro amigo Jacob que era de la edad de Jasper él era hijo de Billy Black que es amigo de mis padres.

No hemos vuelto a saber de Jacob porque la última vez que lo vimos fue hace 10 años que habíamos venido a pasar las vacaciones con papá, lo único que recuerdo de él es que era igual de sobreprotector que mis hermanos, los 3 siempre andaban asustando a todo aquel niño que se me acercara para jugar conmigo y si él niño no les hacía caso lo molestaban para que se vaya.

Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que la mano de Jasper pasó por mi campo de visión.

- pequeña ya sal de tu mundo – me dijo - ¿qué es lo que tanto recuerdas que estas sonriendo?- me pregunto.

Mi sonrisa creció más.

-estaba recordando a Jake – sonrió – recordaba cómo a ustedes y a Jake les gustaba espantar a los niños que se acercaban a jugar conmigo – su sonrisa fue más grande.

- eran buenos tiempos – recordó – espero y lo volvamos a ver en el tiempo que estaremos acá – me dijo esperanzado.

-¿Por qué tantas sonrisas? – pregunto Emmett cuando se acerco a nosotros que seguíamos en el Jeep.

-recordábamos a Jake – dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

Emmett sonrió, sabía que a mis hermanos les gustaba hablar de su mejor amigo Jake porque lo extrañaban.

Gire mi cabeza para ver el bosque, pero mi sorpresa al virar fue ver una casa grande blanca de 3 pisos, en la puerta de lo que parecía ser el garaje habían 2 coches un volvo plateado y un porsche amarillo.

Empecé a recordar si esa casa ya estaba ahí o era nueva.

-oigan esa casa ¿ya estaba ahí o es nueva? – pregunte.

Jasper y Emmett vieron en mi dirección y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-no – contesto Jasper – al parecer la construyeron en los 10 años que no habíamos venido de visita – asentí.

-¿Por qué Charlie no nos había comentado nada? – pregunto Emmett.

- a lo mejor se le olvidaba hacerlo – le respondió el rubio – bueno vamos a meter todo que Charlie a lo mejor debe estar por venir – dijo bajándose del Jeep y empezando a sacar mis maletas y las de él.

Emmett lo imito.

Me baje del auto y fui junto a Jasper para agarrar mi bolso, cuando vire a ver hacia la casa blanca, me pareció ver en una de las ventanas que habían dos sombras viendo hacia mis hermanos, pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

Bajamos todo y entramos a la casa, pues sabíamos donde Charlie guardaba la llave.

Al entrar cada fue a su habitación, la de mis hermanos se encontraba en el fondo y la mía al frente y mi ventana se encontraba hacia la calle, por lo cual podía ver el frente de la casa blanca.

Teníamos ya 1 hora aquí en la casa Emmett se había metido a bañar, Jasper estaba en la sala viendo tele y yo me encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Estaba dirigiéndome a la sala a ver tele con Jasper mientras se horneaba la lasaña cuando el timbre sonó.

-yo voy – le avise a Jasper que ya se había levantado del sofá.

El asintió.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con 3 personas delante de mí, había un chico como de mi edad, de cabello color bronce, la piel pálida, alto, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett y con unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban fijamente, junto a el había una escultural rubia, alta, con la misma piel pálida, ojos azules y con una gran sonrisa que hizo que mi autoestima se vaya al suelo y por ultimo una chica de estatura bajita con la apariencia de un duende, con el cabello de un negro azabache corto con las puntas en todas las direcciones, los ojos verde esmeralda iguales al del chico y también con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-hola- salude – ¿se les ofrece algo? – pregunte.

-hola soy Alice y ellos son mi mellizo Edward y mi hermana mayor Rosalie – dijo – somos los Cullen sus vecinos…

**¿Qué pasara? Jajaja lamento dejarles con la duda pero me pareció genial, pero tranquilas que el jueves debo actualizar si es que tengo tiempo porque como voy a entrar a la prepa empiezo a tomar mis cursos pero de que actualizo, actualizo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews enserio se los agradezco mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

**Dejen sus review…**


	4. capitulo 3: los vecinos e instituto

Capitulo 3: conociendo a los vecinos e instituto.

**Holis chicas aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mia.**

**Disfrútenlo. **

-hola soy Alice y ellos son mi mellizo Edward y mi hermana mayor Rosalie – dijo – somos los Cullen sus vecinos – dijo señalando la casa blanca.

-venimos porque pensamos que querían compañía – dijo la rubia que se llamaba Rosalie buscando algo dentro de la casa.

-claro soy Isabella pero prefiero que me digan bella, pasen – ellos entraron y observaron la casa – pasen mi hermano Jasper está en la sala y Emmett se está bañando - Les informe.

Pasamos a la sala y efectivamente Jasper estaba viendo "Victorius" en la tele.

Alice como se llamaba la bajita se le quedo viendo a Jasper de una mirada soñadora, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Jasper pues volteo a ver y le sonrió y ella quedo más roja que un camión de bomberos.

-Jasper – dije haciendo que mi hermano me prestara atención, ya que él también estaba viendo a Alice – mira te presento, ellos son los Cullen nuestros vecinos, ellos viven en la casa de enfrente – Jasper asintió – son Alice, Rosalie y Edward – dije señalándolos respectivamente.

-es un gusto conocerlos –

-el gusto es mío – wow sí que es atrevida.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su hermana y Edward solo me veía fijamente, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

-bellita - dijo Emmett o más bien grito bajando de las escaleras solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.- ya está la co… - no termino de hablar porque se había quedado en los pies de la escalera observando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡ISABELLA ESTA ES TU VENGANZA POR LO DE LA MAÑANA! – grito tratando de taparse con los cojines su pecho.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas observando, Rosalie se puso roja con solo verlo. Aguarden dijo venganza oh ahora lo hare.

-les presento a mi mellizo Emmett – mi mellizo me fulmino con la mirada – el siempre anda así oyeron chicas, así que como vamos a ser amigas y van a venir a la casa – seguí diciendo – lo verán así como esta y se acostumbraran.

Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo reímos más fuerte, mientras rose se puso más roja y Emmett nos mató con la mirada.

-Emmett y si mejor te vas a poner algo de ropa – dijo Charlie no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había llegado – hola princesa – dijo dándome un beso en la frente – hola campeón – saludo a Jasper

-hola papá – respondimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes señor Swan – dijo el que se llamaba Edward.

- oh buenas tarde jóvenes – y se viro hacia Emmett – ¿te vas a quedar ahí? – le dijo.

Emmett trepo a vestirse mientras los demás nos sentamos a conocernos y Charlie se dirigía a la cocina.

-díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen viviendo aquí? – les pregunte a los Cullen – la última vez que venimos de visita no estaba su casa.

-nos mudamos hace 5 años, Carlisle nuestro padre la mando a construir y Esme nuestra madre la decoro toda – dijo con orgullo Rosalie

-¿Dónde vivían antes? – pregunto Jasper.

-en Seattle, pero a papá lo trasladaron aquí lo cual nos agradó porque es un lugar tranquilo, aunque le faltan centros comerciales – respondió Alice.

-si –dije

-verdad que si hacen falta los centros comerciales –dijo Alice.

-no me refería a eso – Alice me miro confundida – me refería a lo de un lugar tranquilo.

En eso Emmett bajo de las escaleras vestido con una polo azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus converse azules.

-y ¿estudian en el instituto de aquí? – pregunto mi mellizo.

-si yo entrare a segundo y mis hermanos iniciaran el primero – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa coqueta a Emmett, sonrisa que este correspondió de la misma manera.

-¿y ustedes? –pregunto Edward mirándome a mí, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

-oh mira Jasper tinkerbell se sonrojo – oh Emmett no te podrías haber callado – Edward pillo deja de hacer sonrojar a mi pequeña.

Emmett y los demás se rieron excepto Edward que me fulmino con la mirada, _genial bella lo espantaste con tu maldito sonrojo, _oh cállate consciencia.

-regresando a tu pregunta Edward – dijo Jasper – si estudiaremos en el instituto Emmett y yo iniciaremos el segundo y bella el primero – contesto.

-un momento si bella y Emmett son mellizos ¿Por qué Emmett iniciara segundo? – pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

-porque este cabezota es un genio – dije apuntando hacia Emmett.

Mi mellizo sonrió con orgullo.

-perfecto y dime bella mañana – voltee hacia Alice - ¿Cómo te irás? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-supongo que con mis hermanos – conteste - ¿Por qué?

- es que nos gustaría – dijo ahora Rosalie – que nos acompañaras mañana – continuo.

- genial más personas – dijo Edward – tiene coche que vaya en el - dijo un irritado Edward, oh genial ahora le caigo mal.

-para tu información querido hermanito – dijo Alice molesta – iremos en mi porsche.

-¿entonces vienes? – Insistió Rosalie – a Edward ignóralo seremos solo mujeres.

-anda bella nosotros estaremos bien – dijo Jasper

-bien iré – unos gritos se escucharon y de pronto me encontraba rodeada de las hermanas Cullen.

-perfecto mañana te pasamos a buscar temprano – dijo Alice dando saltitos en su lugar.

-bien tenemos que irnos Esme se molestara si llegamos tarde – dijo Rosalie los mellizos Cullen asintieron y se empezaron a dirigir a la puerta.

- nos vemos mañana buenas noche – se despidieron.

Al irse los Cullen me dirigí a la cocina para sacar la cena, Emmett puso la mesa y Jasper fue a avisarle a Charlie que la cena estaba lista.

Nos sentamos a comer en un cómodo silencio que Charlie decidió romper.

-¿Qué tal su vuelo?- nos pregunto.

-tranquilo, tinkerbell se dedico a dormir, Jasper a estudiar y yo escuche música y dormí un ratito – contesto Emmett.

Charlie asintió.

-veo que rentaron el Jeep que alguien – fijo su vista en Emmett – quería rentar.

-sí pero en realidad ese no era l auto que queríamos rentar – Charlie me miro confundido – en realidad queríamos saber el precio de los demás autos pero – voltee hacia Emmett- cierta persona grito que quería el jeep…

- y luego quise decirle al señor que no queríamos ese auto pero Emmett dijo el modelo del jeep y así acabamos con el – termino de relatar Jasper.

Charlie rompió en risas.

Después de narrar nuestra historia de cómo acabamos con el jeep terminamos de cenar, recogimos todo y Charlie nos dijo que trepáramos a dormir pues mañana teníamos clases.

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar a la mía fui a buscar mi ropa para darme una ducha.

Me dirigí al baño y abrí la llave para que se calentara un poco el agua mientras me desvestía. Cuando termine me metí al agua, me gustaba la sensación del agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo y relajando mis músculos, tome mi shampoo de fresas y me lo puse en el cabello, después de enjuagármelo me pase el jabón por todo el cuerpo y me volví a enjuagar.

Cuando termine de bañarme me seque y empecé a vestirme, me puse una blusa con mangas color amarillo que tenía unas estrellas en el centro, mi ropa interior y un pequeño short del mismo color de mi blusa.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto deje la toalla en la silla y me dirigí a la ventana para cerrarla y me fije que en la ventana del tercer piso de la casa de los Cullen había alguien parado viendo hacia mi ventana.

Trate de fijarme bien quién era y cuando lo hice me lleve una gran sorpresa era Edward que veía fijamente hacia mí, corrí a prender mi luz y cuando regrese a la ventana ya no estaba.

_Bien bella ahora te imaginas cosas con Edward_, creo que mi consciencia tiene razón, me dirigí a apagar la luz y después a mi cama, me acosté y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a las 7:15, me dirigí a la ducha, me cambie y baje a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar antes de quelas Cullen llegaran.

Entre a la cocina donde jazz se encontraba desayunando unos huevos revueltos.

-buenos días pequeña – dijo mi hermano dándome un beso en la frente.

-buenos días – lo abrase.

Tome un tazón, el cereal y la leche y me dirigí a la mesa donde me dispuse a desayunar tranquilamente.

-¿y el oso? – pregunte.

-dándose una ducha dice que no quiere oler mal para cuando vea a Rosalie hoy en el instituto – me contesto.

-wow si que le gusta

-si se ve que lo trae loco.

-oh no hables que se nota que te gusto Alice.

- tan obvio soy

No le pude contestar porque sonó el timbre seguido de un bocinazo que indicaba que las Cullen habían venido a buscarme.

Tome mis cosas, me despedí de mi hermano y salí de la casa donde Alice y Rosalie me esperaban. Entre al auto donde me recibió un coro de "buenos días" el cual respondí con otro "buenos días" y partimos rumbo al instituto de Forks.

Al llegar todos voltearon hacia el flamante porsche para ver quienes bajaban de él, Alice se estaciono junto a un volvo plateado que supuse que era de Edward.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a las oficinas a buscar nuestros horarios, una señora de edad avanzada nos atendió y nos entrego nuestros horarios.

-¿Qué clase tienen ahora? – pregunto Alice

- química – respondió Rose – ¿y tú? – me pregunto.

Cheque mi horario y vi que tenía literatura.

-literatura – respondí.

-¡Sí! – Grito Alice – yo también, no estaré sola como pensaba.

-entonces vamos – le dije. Alice me agarro del brazo y corrimos hacia el aula de literatura mientras Rosalie se dirigía al lado contrario hacia química.

Cuando entramos al salón nos fuimos a sentar a las sillas del fondo, junto a mi estaba Alice y al otro lado se encontraba una chica de mi estatura, con el cabello color negro y con lentes, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa color verde manzana y unas zapatilla negras.

Giro su vista hacia mí y sonrió.

-hola soy Ángela Weber – saludo.

-hola Soy bella Swan

-tú debes ser la hija menor de Jefe Swan ¿verdad? – pregunto.

-si así es- le respondí.

-¡Hola! – Dijo Alice muy entusiasmada – soy Alice Cullen es un placer conocerte Ángela.

-hola – respondió Ángela – igualmente Alice.

-seremos grandes amigas las 3 junto con Rose –dijo Alice aplaudiendo.

Ángela y yo reímos por su entusiasmo, en eso entro el profesor y cada una se acomodo en su lugar.

La clase de literatura se paso muy rápido, cuando sonó el timbre salimos y nos pusimos en marcha cada una a su clase siguiente.

A Alice le tocaba Algebra al igual que a Ángela y a mí me tocaba Ingles.

Me disponía a entrar al aula de ingles cuando choque con algo mejor dicho con alguien.

-fíjate por donde caminas torpe – dijo la hermosa voz de Edward que se encontraba parado en la puerta con los que supuse que eran sus amigos, aguarden dije hermosa que me está pasando, _pasa querida que te gusta, _cuando me vio pensé que se disculparía por llamarme así pero no lo hizo.

-lo siento no me fije por donde iba – le dije nerviosa y esperando a que se disculpara él también pero de nuevo no lo hizo.

-no de eso ya me di cuenta –sus amigos rieron– para la próxima fíjate ¿entendido? – pero quien se cree.

No le respondí y entre al salón donde escogí la última fila para sentarme, él entro y se sentó unas dos filas delante de mí.

Sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mi pero no me fije quien era.

-hola soy…

**¿Quién será? Bueno chicas espero y les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y me dicen que les pareció.**

**Díganme como reaccionaron ante la "ruptura" de robsten yo la verdad no creo nada y no confio en las supuestas fuentes cercanas y creeré que rompieron cuando lo confrimen ellos o estén saliendo con otros mientras tanto no confio en las revistas que lo dicen sol para ganar dinero. **

**Nos vemos la próxima semana y para las que preguntaron actualizare solo los lunes y los jueves.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y adiós.**

**Atte: Emily Masen de Cullen**


	5. capitulo 4: nuevos amigos y un solo enem

Capítulo 4: nuevos amigos y un solo enemigo.

**hola chicas lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero es que tenia cosas que hacer y a parte me sentía mal pero no se preocupen aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 espero y les guste hay muchas sorpresas.**

-hola soy Tanner, Bree Tanner – dijo una chica su apellido me sonaba pero no se dé donde, era una chica como de mi estatura, tenía los ojos azules, cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura, una pequeña nariz, y una gran sonrisa surcaba sus labios, vestía una simple blusa de rayas rojas, un falda de mezclilla y unas botas rojas con un poco de tacón.- seré tu compañera de asiento.

-oh así como Bond James Bond – sonreí divertida.

-si algo así – rio.

-soy Bella Swan – dije entonces recordé que nunca la había visto aquí en Forks. - ¿eres nueva? – Pregunte - Es que nunca te había visto en Forks aunque claro tampoco sabía de los Cullen y resulta que son mis vecinos. -Dije para no confundirla.

-si recién me acabo de mudar con mi familia – me respondió – en realidad soy de Seattle pero mi padre prefería este lugar para que mi hermano y yo nos concentremos en los estudios.

-¿tienes un hermano? – _gran pregunta Bella ella misma te dijo que tenía un hermano en su pequeña versión de porque se mudó. _Cierto pero es que oh no se ni que hago hablando contigo.

-si su nombre es Riley es mi hermano mayor tiene 19, va en segundo y es muy inteligente – dijo orgullosa de su hermano, sonreí sabía lo que se sentía estar orgulloso de tu hermano – aunque un poco fastidioso.

Reí.

-se a lo que te refieres – dije.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curiosa.

-porque tengo 1 hermano mayor y un mellizo – su cara formo una gran "o".

-wow y ¿Quién es el más fastidioso de los 2? – su cara reflejaba una gran curiosidad.

- mi mellizo – dije sin pensarlo – Jasper mi hermano mayor es más tranquilo – asintió.

En ese momento entro la maestra de inglés y comenzó con su clase.

Faltaba poco para que la hora de inglés se terminara, en toda la clase Bree y yo nos estuvimos conociendo, como que su padre tenía una tienda de renta- venta de autos en Seattle y que su mamá era su contadora y también que teníamos muchas en común como la música, las películas y sobretodo en los libros.

-creo que nos entenderemos bien como amigas – le dije sonriendo con sinceridad.

- si eso creo – dijo también sonriendo.

-bien jóvenes los pondré en parejas para realizar unas conversaciones en inglés – dijo la maestra Sara – las parejas no serán las mismas con las que comparten asiento si no otras.

Solo espero que no me toque alguien odioso.

-bien empezare – dijo la teacher viendo su lista- Tanner con McCarthy, Stanley con Chaney, Romero con Macari, Swan con Cullen… – bueno al menos me toco alguien bue… esperen dijo Cullen gire mi vista hacia Edward que me veía con indiferencia lo malo es que no sabía que le había hecho.

La maestra termino de dictar las parejas y esperamos al timbre, mientras tanto todos se ponían de acuerdo con su pareja.

Me acerque a Edward para ponernos de acuerdo.

-mmm… Edward quería saber cómo haremos lo de in…

- hoy a las 5 en mi casa lleva todo lo que utilizaras y no quiero que llegues tarde – respondió con frialdad y sin mirarme.

Eso me hizo sentirme triste aunque no sé porque.

-de acuerdo – conteste – pero… ¿Por qué me tratas asi acaso te he hecho algo malo? – pregunte dudosa.

-no es de tu incumbencia – dijo parándose de su silla y saliendo del salón al sonar el timbre.

Me quede viendo por donde se fue con algo de tristeza, que era lo que le había hecho para tratarme así.

-nos vamos Bella – dijo Bree.

-claro espera recojo mis cosas – fui a mi lugar y metí mis cuadernos, tome mi mochila y salí del aula junto con Bree.

Nos tocaba artes así que nos dirigimos hacía el edificio 2 donde se encontraba el aula de artes.

Al llegar entramos al aula y nos ubicamos en la última fila y seguimos hablando de cosas triviales.

La clase de artes paso muy rápido y ahora nos encontrábamos camino a la cafetería.

Al llegar fuimos por nuestro desayuno yo tome una manzana y un sándwich y una Coca-Cola, Bree, en cambio, tomo una hamburguesa, algunas uvas y una Coca-Cola.

Después de pagar empezamos a buscar una mesa libre, encontramos una cerca de las ventanas así que nos dirigimos hacia ella y nos sentamos, a los pocos segundos se nos unió Jasper.

-hola pequeña – me sonrío mi hermano.

- hola Jazz mira re presento a mi nueva amiga Bree – dije señalando a Bree que le sonrío a Jasper.

-hola – dijo

-hola – saludo mi hermano.

Seguimos comiendo cuando una chica y un chico se sentaron y saludaron a Jasper.

-hola Jasper – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La chica era rubia, ojos azules, cabello corto, bajita y unas pequeñas pequitas se le veían en la cara, el chico era igual a la chica con la diferencia de que su cabello era como castaño y no tenía las pecas. Ambos eran guapos.

-hola chicos – saludo este – miren ellas es mi hermana Bella de la que les hable – dijo señalándome – bella ellos son los mellizos Jane y Alec Vulturi.

-hola – salude – es un gusto, ella es mi amiga Bree Tanner – señale.

-oh eres la hermanita de Riley – dijo Jane.

-si – contesto Bree.

En ese momento se nos unieron Emmett, Alice, Ángela, Edward, Rosalie y un chico parecido a Bree.

-hola – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-hola – respondimos todos excepto Bree que dijo "hola Riley", así que él era su hermano.

-Bree – dijo Riley – mira Emmett esta es mi pequeña – dijo abrazando a Bree.

-así que tú eres la hermanita de Riley – dijo Rose.

Mi amiga asintió.

-mira Riley esta es nuestra pequeña mía y de Jasper – dijo el grandulón.

-¿la pequeña Bella? – Dijo Riley – creí que era más alta – dijo algo confundido, un momento como que más alta.

-¡OYE! No soy tan bajita solo que no crecí mucho – me defendí.

Todos rieron ante mi reacción.

-lo siento – se disculpó.

- no te preocupes – dije y me sonrió.

Durante el almuerzo las chicas y yo nos pusimos a planear una salida al centro comercial o a ver una película, mientras los chicos platicaban de futbol y todo eso que conversan los chicos.

Cuando timbraron cada uno tomo un camino diferente.

Alice y Bree se dirigían a Gimnasia; Rosalie, Jane y Riley a Literatura; Emmett y Alec a Química; Ángela a Inglés; Jasper a Artes; Edward quien sabe dónde porque solo se paró y se fue y yo en me dirigía a Biología.

Llegue al aula y vi que todas las sillas estaban ocupadas excepto una donde para mi sorpresa estaba Edward sentado viendo hacía la ventana, me acerque y me senté.

Él no dijo nada y siguió viendo hacía la ventana ignorándome totalmente, no entendía porque era frio y distante conmigo y con los demás no era como si le hubiera hecho algo o como si mi presencia lo afectara.

Decidí olvidar ese asunto y me dedique a observar el salón, a los pocos minutos entro el profesor Barner como dijo que se llamaba y empezó a dar su clase.

En un momento de la clase se me cayó el lápiz y me incline a recogerlo pero sentí que me iba hacia adelante y de pronto ya me encontraba en el suelo del salón con todos riéndose de mí, diablos como dolió pero lo que más me dolió fue un comentario y sobretodo de donde vino ese comentario.

-Se te acabo la silla Swan – dijo con voz burlona y me fije que su pie se encontraba entre mi silla, lo que me daba a entender que él había jalado la silla.

Con toda la dignidad del mundo me levante y me volví a sentar, los demás y el profesor continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunte.

-porque se me dio la gana – contesto burlón.

Le iba a contestar pero timbraron y el salió del salón, recogí mis cosas y me fui directo a Gimnasia, llegue al gimnasio entre a los probadores y me puse el feo uniforme de deportes que consistía en un pants con el logo de la escuela y una polo blanca igual con el logo.

Salí de los probadores y me fui a sentar a las gradas esperando a los demás.

-¿necesitas compañía? – pregunto una voz dulce a mi lado, volteé y me encontré con un chico de ojos cafés, cabello oscuro rizado y algo musculoso. Era guapo.

-eso creo- conteste.

-soy diego – se presentó.

-bella

-¿eres de casualidad la hija del jefe Swan?- se puso nervioso al hacer la pregunta.

-si – respondí con calma

-estas diferente

-¿nos conocíamos? – realmente no me acordaba de este chico.

-si tu papá y el mío trabajan juntos y cuando estábamos pequeños e iba a tu casa con mi papá, tus hermanos y su amigo me molestaban para que no me acercara a ti – Bingo recuerdo él era el pequeño niño al que mis hermanos y Jacob le hacían todas las maldades posibles para que se fuera.

-Eres Diego Denali – Asintió, recuerdo que él era el pequeño niño al que mis hermanos y Jacob le hacían todas las maldades posibles para que se fuera. - ¿y tus hermanas? – Diego tenía 3 hermanas Tanya, Kate e Irina, 3 rubias hermosas mientras Diego era la versión de Eleazar cuando era joven.

- Tanya y Kate están aquí en segundo e Irina se fue a la universidad de L.A junto con su novio Laurent – sus hermanas gemelas son de la edad de Jasper e Irina su hermana mayor tenía 21 años.

-Enserio no las he visto – dije

- si bueno Tanya se enfermó y no vino y Kate se la pasa todo el tiempo con su novio Garrett.

-eso explica porque no las vi me hubiera gustado saludarlas – sonrió

- a lo mejor las vez mañana

-ojala

Toda la clase de gimnasia nos la pasamos recordando las tonterías que Emmett, Jasper y Jacob le hacían, cuando se acabó la clase me fui a cambiar, cuando salí Diego me estaba esperando.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros y como la suerte me ama (notaron el sarcasmo) alguien me metió el pie y caí al suelo, giré mi cara y me topé con la de Edward que fingía inocencia.

-Así o más torpe no puedes ser – maldito bastardo. Agradecí que Diego se hubiera detenido a hablar con una maestra.

-no lo seria si cierta persona no me hubiera metido el pie

-cierto – me lo estaba admitiendo.

-lo estas admitiendo

- si

-se puede saber ¿qué haces junto a mí casillero? – pregunte. Vi que se había puesto nervioso pero lo oculto.

-solo venía a recordarte lo de la tarea de inglés- contesto – y pensé que molestarte y burlarme un rato de ti sería divertido – río.

-pues ya te puedes retirar – le dije molesta.

Al perecer me hizo caso porque se dio media vuelta y se fue, abrí mi casillero y una pequeña rosa junto con una nota se encontraban adentro.

Tome la rosa y la nota esta decía:

"_bienvenida de nuevo al pueblo, lamento no haberte recibido bien, lamento todo pero era necesario y espero que no pienses que soy un cobarde. Sé que suena raro pero eres especial para mí aunque solo tenga poco tiempo conociéndote. Me despido. _

_Te quiere tu admirador."_

¿No haberme recibido bien?, ¿Qué lamenta?, ¿Qué era necesario? Realmente no entiendo nada pero algo me decía que escribiría de nuevo, metí mis cosas, cerré mi casillero y metí la rosa y la nota en mi mochila antes de que alguien la vea.

Salí y me encontré con Diego y ambos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento en donde todos nos esperaban.

-diablos Bella sí que tardas en salir – dijo Alice impaciente.

-lo siento me distraje en mi casillero – dije.

-¿Quién es el Tinkerbell? – pregunto el oso.

-él es Diego Denali – respondí.

-¿él hijo de Eleazar? – pregunto Jasper.

-si él mismo – respondió Diego.

- bueno pues ellas son Ángela, Alice, Rosalie, Jane y Bree – dije señalándolas respectivamente, no me paso por alto las miradas de Bree y de Diego. Ambos se sonreían coquetamente. – y ellos son Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alec y Riley. Señale a cada uno según los presente.

-un gusto – dijo – bueno Bella me tengo que ir Kate debe estar buscándome – adiós – se despidió de todos con un abrazo y de Bree con abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Diego – me despedí.

Después de que se fuera Diego todos empezaron a despedirse y treparse a su auto yo me regrese con mis hermano.

En el camino me la pase pensando en todo lo que me ocurrió hoy, había hecho nuevos amigos y al parecer un enemigo Edward Cullen.

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto eso espero y si como vieron aquí salen Bree, Riley, jane, alec , garret, las Denali y muchos mas que mas adelante saldrán.**

**Espero les haya gustado gracias por sus review espero que le dejen uno al capitulo diciendo que les parecio.**

**Nos vemos el viernes solo por esta ocasión actualizare viernes ya que no actualize ayer y no me dara tiempo para actualizar el jueves. Nos vemos **

**Atte: Emily masen de cullen**


	6. capitulo 5: primera carta

Capítulo 5: Primera Carta.

**Holis chicas lamento de verdad haber trepado hasta ahora pero de verdad no había tenido tiempo entre mis cursos y mis tareas no me había dado tiempo.**

**Espero y lo disfruten y de verdad discúlpenme por la tardanza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mia.**

**Disfrútenlo y nos leemos abajo.**

Había pasado ya 3 semanas desde que entramos en la escuela, 3 semanas que no había vuelto a saber de aquél misterioso extraño que me había regalo aquella hermosa rosa que había descubierto en mi casillero y de la que nadie sabía de su existencia.

También había pasado 3 semanas desde aquella tarea de ingles la cual fue la más larga tarde de toda mi vida, Edward simplemente me odiaba se burlaba de mí, me metía el pie o sencillamente me dejaba toda la tarea.

Recuerdo que ese día conocí a los señores Cullen fueron muy amables conmigo y podría decir que sus hijos se parecen a ellos.

_**Flashback.**_

_Eran las 5:00 pm y me encontraba en la puerta de la casa Cullen con mis cosas para la tarea de inglés. Había salido con tiempo y ahora estaba tocando el timbre._

_Había venido con unos jeans azules y una blusa azul cielo de tirante, me había puesto mis converse azules y me había hecho una cola de caballo._

_Me encontraba revisando que había traído todo cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un señor de piel pálida, cabello rubio, ojos azules y una nariz perfecta, era como ver a Rosalie en versión hombre y me veía con una sonrisa._

_-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – dijo el hombre._

_-Hola soy Bella Swan – dije – vengo a hacer una tarea con Edward._

_-Soy Carlisle Cullen – así que él era el padre de Rosalie, no parecía ser un señor grande sino que se veía joven. - ¿eres la hija menor de Charlie?_

_-sí señor._

_-llámame Carlisle, señor me hace sentir viejo – río_

_-ok Carlisle._

_-pasa querida Edward no esta fue a comprar pero ya debe estar por volver._

_-está bien._

_Entre a la casa y me quede con la boca abierta, era hermosa estaba toda decorada de blanco con dorado los muebles, la sala, el pasillo, etc._

_-puedes sentarte en el sofá mientras esperas._

_-claro._

_-y dime ¿Cómo te cayeron mis hijas- pregunto – ayer no se despegaban de la ventana esperando a que los guapísimos hijos del señor Charlie Swan aparecieran, pero también esperaban a según Alice la que sería su mejor amiga – sonrió._

_-son muy amables y ya las consideró una grandes amigas._

_Iba a decirme algo cuando una hermosa mujer apareció desde la cocina_

_-amor ¿quién era? – pregunto, en eso su vista se dirigió a mí._

_-mira amor ella es la hija de Charlie – la señora sonrió – ella es Bella._

_-Hola – dije tímidamente._

_-Hola cariño soy Esme Cullen la madre de Edward, Alice y Rose – desde lejos se veía que era su madre porque se parecían. Era de piel pálida, ojos verdes esmeraldas como sus mellizos, cabello color azabache como Alice y labios carnosos como Edward._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Los señores Cullen o Carlisle y Esme como me habían pedido que los llamara me habían tratado con amabilidad y me había encariñado con ellos.

Hoy era lunes de nuevo me había levantado con tiempo, me había bañado y ahora me encontraba desayunando con mi rubio hermano porque Emmett ya se había ido con Rosalie, ese par iba muy enserio, al igual que mi querido hermano que ya había tenido su primera cita con Alice.

Terminamos de desayunar dejamos lo que utilizamos en el lavaplatos, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos rumbo a la escuela justo cuando nosotros salíamos Alice salía de su casa.

Cuando nos vio sonrió y se acerco a nosotros.

-hola chicos – dijo sonriendo.

-hola duende– ese era el apodo que Emmett le había puesto y casi lo mata por habérselo dicho y solo Rose y yo teníamos derecho a decirlo.

-hola Al – dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa boba.

-¿te vas en tu porsche? – le pregunte puesto que ni ella ni mi hermano decían algo.

-eh… ah…. Si es que… mi porsche…- tartamudeo - mi porsche… se descompuso… si eso se descompuso – piensa que me lo voy a creer.

-si duende seguro – le dije con sarcasmo.

Me fulmino con la mirada.

-si quieres te podemos llevar – genial Jasper si le creyó y la duende dejo de fulminarme y le sonrió.

-si claro me encantaría.

-entonces vamos que se hace tarde- estaba incomoda hacía mal tercio ahí.

Ellos asintieron y nos subimos al Jeep, Alice se fue de copiloto mandándome a mí atrás.

Partimos rumbo al instituto en el camino solo ellos 2 conversaban, fue un alivio haber llegado. Baje y salude a mis amigos que se encontraban junto a sus coches.

Primero salude a Bree, Riley, Ángela y Ben su novio que se encontraba cerca. Estos dos últimos se habían vuelto novios hace apenas una semana luego de haber tenido su primera cita. Me alegraba por ellos se veían muy felices.

Ben era de nuestro mismo año y tenían casi todas las clases juntos excepto inglés que ben tomaba conmigo, Edward y Bree.

Luego salude a Rose, Jane y Alec.

Y de último salude a Diego, Kate, Tanya y Garrett. A las gemelas Denali las había visto 3 días después cuando Tanya volvió al instituto luego de una gran gripe pues teníamos Artes juntas.

Recuerdo cuando la volví a ver.

_**Flashback.**_

_Era el tercer día de clases y me tocaba Artes a la primera hora no había visto a Bree pues esa clase la compartíamos así que me fui directo al salón. Cuando llegue Bree estaba sentada en nuestra mesa conversando con una chica._

_-hola Bree – salude _

_Mi amiga me vio y me sonrió y la chica con la que estaba hablando volteo se me hacía conocida pero no sabía de dónde. Ella también se me quedo viendo y frunció el ceño como si tratara de recordarme._

_-Hola Bella – saludo mi amiga – mira te presento a Tanya ella es nueva solo que no había venido porque se enfermo – Tanya, Tanya me suena._

_-Hola soy Bella Swan – vi que su rostro formo una gran sonrisa y de pronto ya la tenía colgando de mi cuello._

_-¡Bella que alegría me da verte de nuevo! – Grito - ¡mírate estas cambiadísima! – Cuando me soltó vio que aun no recordaba quien era – no me recuerdas bueno parece que no, soy Tanya Denali la hija de Eleazar._

_-¡Tanya! – ahora fue mi turno colgarme a su cuello._

_Ella reía._

_-pero que paso con aquella niña de colitas – dije._

_-creció pequeña – sonreí._

_Tanya había cambiado ya no era aquella pequeña que siempre andaba con dos colitas, sino que ahora era toda una mujer , mi amiga era alta, pálida, con ojos azules, su cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura y un cuerpo que bajaba mi autoestima._

_-pero tú no te quedas atrás – me dijo –estas hermosa pequeña._

_Seguimos platicando un buen rato las 3 diciéndole a Bree el porqué la conocía y sobretodo que hacía en primer año si ella debe de estar en segundo junto con su hermana Kate._

_-es que estuve un año fuera del instituto por un accidente que tuve y no lo pude recuperar. – nos había dicho._

_-pero Diego me dijo que estabas en segundo – le había dicho._

_-mi hermano pensó que podría entrar al segundo pero no pude. – había contado._

_Cuando termino la clase Tanya y yo habíamos ido a Literatura pues compartíamos todas las clases._

_En el almuerzo nos sentamos junto Emmett se había puesto loco al igual que Jasper de volver a ver a Tanya, Rose y Alice se habían puesto celosas hasta que yo les conté que ella nunca estuvo interesada en mis hermanos._

_Luego vimos a Kate que junto con su novio Garrett se sentaron con nosotros Kate había reaccionado igual que Tanya al verme a mí y a mis hermanos._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Y así mis nuevos y viejos amigos se habían empezado a llevar.

Edward por otro lado no lo saludaba ni lo hablaba se la pasaba todo el instituto burlándose de mi haciéndome el blanco de sus bromas.

Timbraron y cada quien se fue a sus clases.

….

El día había pasado muy rápido me dirigía a mi casillero a guardar mis libros, cuando lo abrí me fije que adentro había una carta junto con otra rosa solo que esta era blanca la anterior había sido roja.

Metí mis cosas y saqué la carta.

La abrí y decía:

"_hola de nuevo Bella espero y te haya gustado mi rosa anterior, esta vez es blanca porque eres un ángel y el blanco lo representa, esta vez escribo para decirte que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y cada día me enamoras mas y mas. A veces pienso que no te merezco pero no me rendiré algún día sabrás quien soy y espero que no te decepciones de mí._

_Te escribiré pronto. Te quiere._

_Tu admirador."_

Sonreí definitivamente esta carta me había alegrado el día, solo que la única pregunta que me hacía era ¿Quién era? y ¿Qué tenía que me alegraba el día? Hacía que mi pequeño corazón se acelerara demasiado.

Guarde la carta y me dirigí al estacionamiento, cuando llegue todos estaban ahí, me despedí de ellos y partí con mis hermanos directo a casa.

Al llegar fui a la cocina a preparar la cena haría espagueti a la boloñesa, Emmett se fue a bañar y Jasper a la cocina conmigo a ayudarme.

Cuando terminamos de preparar la comida llegó Charlie, Emmett se encargo de poner la mesa mientras Jasper llevaba la comida.

Cenamos tranquilamente Charlie nos pregunto cómo nos había ido en la escuela cada uno le conto lo que había hecho.

-Enserio papá Bella patino con algo y dio de trasero en el suelo fue muy chistoso – relataba Emmett como me había caído en la cafetería por suerte nadie lo vio salvo mis amigos y el culpable de que cayera.

Papá se reía a carcajadas.

-hay Bella debes de tener cuidado por donde caminas – me dijo aun riéndose.

Al acabar lavamos los platos yo lavaba, Jasper enjuagaba y Emmett los ponía en su lugar.

Terminamos nos despedimos de Charlie y trepamos. Una vez en el segundo piso nos deseamos buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Entre a la mía busque mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, después de haberme bañado me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama.

Pensé en mi admirador y empecé a tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba.

Diego no creo se nota que le gusta Bree, Alec menos este babea por Tanya, Félix no, Demetri no,… y así seguí hasta que solo me quedo un nombre Edward no creo siempre esta molestándome y me odia.

Y pensando en quien seria me dormí.

**Pobre Bella no sabe quien es su admirador espero les haya gustado no se olviden dejar sus reviews diciendo que les pareció.**

**Empezare a escribir en siguiente capitulo y Jacob todavía no aparece hasta el séptimo capitulo osea dentro de dos mas y no se preocupen no habrá triangulo amoroso ni Tanya será la mala.**

**Asi que tranquilícense que todo lo que viene será divertido, tengo pensado hacer un Epov para que sepan el porque Edward hace lo que hace pero cuando lo vaya a hacer o trepar les aviso.**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias a todos por sus reviews, following y favs.**

**Atte: Emily masen de cullen**


	7. capitulo 6: edward esta vez te pasaste

Capítulo 6: Edward esta vez te pasaste.

**HOLIS pequeñas lamento mucho la demora pero esta semana tuve 3 examenes de la misma materia y un monton de tarea y no me daba el tiempo espero y me disculpen aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes son de sthepanie meyer y la historia es totalmente mia.**

**Nos leemos abajo. Disfruten del cap.**

Había pasado un mes, llevaba mes y medio en forks y en el instituto, amaba estar aquí mis amigos se llevaban de lo mejor con mis viejos amigos de hecho ellos mismos se llamaban mejores amigos a pesar de tener mes y medio juntos, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Todos los viernes las chicas organizábamos una pijamada en cualquier casa ya sea la mía, la de las Denali, la de Ángela o la de las Cullen. Y los chicos hacían su gran noche de películas de terror.

Hoy era sábado me había levantado, desayunado, lavado la ropa, había realizado mi tarea de Literatura y arreglado la casa.

Mis hermanos habían salido a renovar el contrato del Jeep y ver si se los podían vender a un precio justo gracias a Riley y Bree quienes había resultado ser los hijos de James Tanner el señor que nos rentó el carro.

Ellos me habían dicho que volverían a las 3 para así poder ir al cine con nuestros amigos.

Cuando termine apenas eran la 1 de la tarde así que subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, estuve un rato pensando todo y nada a la vez.

Me pare y fui a mi tocador, empecé a acomodar todo y me fije en las 4 notitas que se encontraban junto a mis anillos. Esas notitas era aquellas de mi admirador, después de la segunda nota a la semana recibí otra y ese día cumplía un mes en forks y la última nota era de la semana pasada. Cada una venía con una rosa blanca en la tercera carta me dijo que las rosas blancas iban conmigo porque era tan pura como un ángel y el blanco lo representaba.

Así que tal vez la próxima semana recibiría otra y eso me emocionaba demasiado, me empezaba a enamorar de la persona que se escondía en aquellas cartas.

Mire el reloj y eran las 2:30 había pasado tanto tiempo sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi armario, empecé a ver toda la ropa y me sorprendió ver unos jeans blancos colgados dentro de mi armario, junto a estos había una blusa negra de lentejuelas, nunca había visto esa ropa ahí por lo que supuse que la pequeña duende que tengo por amiga había comprado esa ropa el día que fuimos a un día de compras con la duende adictiva a las compras, por dios como alguien tan pequeño podría recorrer tanto. Ese día habíamos ido a todas ¡TODAS! Las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y hasta ropa interior, y Alice ni siquiera se cansaba, hasta Rose, Tanya, Kate, Bree y Ángela se cansaron menos ella.

Decidí ponerme los jeans blancos y la blusa negra de lentejuelas con unas zapatillas negras también, ya que mi demás ropa no me llamaba.

Me vestí y me puse un poco de rímel, no era fanática de la pintura como mis locas amigas.

Cuando termine de vestirme eran ya las 3 por lo que baje a la sala a esperar a mis hermanos, estaba viendo "Victorius" en Nick cuando oí el ruidoso motor del Jeep en la entrada, seguí viendo la tele mientras Jasper y Emmett entraban a la casa.

-¡BELLY-BELLS YA LLEGAMOS! – caí al suelo por el grito de mi mellizo en mi oreja.

-¡EMMETT! NO LO HAG… - entro Jasper diciendo pero paro al verme tirada en el suelo mientras Emmett reía a carcajadas – ¡BELLS! – mi hermano se acercó y me levanto del suelo - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te golpeaste? – preguntaba.

- si me encuentro bien solo me golpeé la frente porque caí hacía adelante– dije sobándome la frente – ahora TU – me volteé hacía mi querido hermano (notase el sarcasmo) - ¿QUE RAYOS PASA POR TU CEREBRO PARA ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA? – grite.

- tranquila Bellita solo fue un pequeño gritito no era para tanto – dijo haciendo un gesto de no era para tanto.

-UN PEQUEÑO GRITITO POR DIOS EMMETT ME GRITASTE CON TU DULCE VOZ EN MI OIDO Y PROVOCASTE QUE ME CAÍGA – Jasper se acercó y me abrazo para que me calmara.

-ya tinkerbell tranquila, yo me encargo de esto – decía Jasper mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Se volteó hacía Emmett y dijo con voz serena.

-Emmett no conducirás el Jeep por un mes – mi mellizo se paralizó, Jasper es muy sobreprotector conmigo y siempre que Emmett me hacía algo lo castigaba y se lo comentaba a Reneé.

-uuu...nn me...ess…- tartamudeo Emmett – No Jasper por favor el Jeep no es mi vida pobre de mí Jeep ahora con que paseare a Rose no Jasper quítame otra cosa menos eso– rogaba mi hermano a Jasper.

- Emmett no cambiare de decisión y se lo comentare a Charlie y estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-de acuerdo –se rindió Emmett.

-vámonos o si no llegaremos tarde al cine – dijo Jasper.

Salimos hacía el Jeep y Jazz conducía mientras Emmett iba de copiloto con carita triste y yo como siempre atrás.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles que era el único lugar cerca para ir al cine, nos dirigimos al centro comercial al llegar nos estacionamos junto al Porshe amarillo de las Cullen y junto a un volvo por lo que supuse que Edward había venido.

No quería verlo demasiado tengo con soportar todas sus bromas en la semana como para verlo hoy también.

Entramos y nos dirigimos al cine, en la entrada del cine se encontraban todos cuando nos vieron se acercaron.

-Dios santo como tardan – nos dijo Jane que fue la primera en llegar hacía nosotros con una sonrisa. – Hola Belly – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Jane – salude – discúlpanos tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente ¿verdad Emmett? – dije fulminando con la mirada a mi mellizo.

-¡HOLISSSSSSSSSSSS! – Vino gritando la duende – llegan tarde ahora tendremos que esperar a la otra función y para eso falta media hora.

-si hola Alice yo estoy bien gracias por preocuparte – le dije con sarcasmo.

-hay Bellita tú y tu sarcasmo pero Holis Belly-Bells – dijo abrazándome.

Después de Alice salude a Rose, Bree, Tanya, Kate y Ángela, después de saludar a las chicas salude a Riley, Alec, Diego, Garrett y Ben, a Edward lo ignore olímpicamente no tenía ganas de soportarlo.

-¿y bien que película veremos que tendremos que esperar media hora para la siguiente función? – pregunto Emmett.

-Veremos "Mama"* es una peli de terror que dicen que esta buenísima – dijo Diego.

Me estremecí, odio las películas de terror cuando las veía terminaba durmiendo con Emmett o con Jasper.

-solo espero no tener que dormir con alguno de mis hermanos.

-así que también eres miedosa y de encima tienes que dormir con tus hermanos para que no tengas pesadilla – dijo una voz burlona en mi oído. Me volteé y Edward estaba detrás de mí aguantado la risa. DIABLOS había pensado en voz alta.

-claro que no y aparte no es de tu incumbencia – le conteste con indiferencia.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí un gatito creyéndose león – se río.

-déjame en paz ¿ok?

-¿y si no quiero que harás? Ir corriendo con papi a llorar

- por supuesto que no. No soy un bebe.

-claro que lo eres.

-tal vez lo sea pero al menos no soy una idiota como tú.

-seré un idiota y me aceptan.

-a mí también me aceptan.

-CLARO QUE NO A TI NADIE TE TOMA ENCUENTA Y COMO NADIE TE TOMA EN CUENTA TE QUEDARAS SOLA, NADIE SE PUEDE ENAMORAR DE TI POR QUE ERES POCA COSA – grito Edward, todos en el cine se nos quedaron viendo. Mis hermanos tenían miradas furiosas hacía Edward, mis amigos me miraban con pena y yo solo quería llorar como se atreve a decir eso en voz alta.

¿Quién se creía para hacer?, alce mi vista hacía el y vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos pero creo que fue mi imaginación, fije de nuevo mi vista en mis amigos y en mis hermanos y cuando vieron quisieron acercarse a mí pero les dije que no con la cabeza y salí corriendo de ahí.

Llegue a donde se encontraba el Jeep y me derrumbe ahí, llore y llore hasta que sentí pasos no alce la vista.

-aquí estas – alce mi vista y Alice y Bree estaban ahí.

-déjenme sola por favor – dije tratando de quitarme las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-no bella nos necesitas – me abrazo Bree.

-no tranquilas estoy bien solo quiero irme a casa – trate de sonreír pero solo me salió una mueca.

-sabíamos que dirías eso – mire confundida a Alice –tus hermanos dicen que te lleves el Jeep y que no te preocupes por ellos yo los llevare a casa.

-diles que gracias y que se diviertan.

-claro nosotras le entregaremos tu mensaje- dijo Bree entregándome las llaves.

Me pare y me subí al Jeep, lo arranque, me despedí de las chicas y salí rumbo a Forks.

Al llegar a la casa, entre solo pase la puerta y me tire a llorar y llorar, me dolía lo que Edward me había dicho y no sabía porque razón tal vez por lo que había dicho.

_Es porque te gusta bella, te gusta Edward y te duele todo lo que te diga y todo lo que te hace._

Lo que me dijo mi consciencia me paralizó ¿será que de verdad me guste Edward?

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, me pare y me dirigí a la puerta y abrí.

-¿qué se le ofrece? – le pregunte al joven repartidor que se encontraba en la puerta.

-¿es usted Isabella Swan? – pregunto.

-sí ¿por qué?

-le mandan esto – dijo bajando de un choche un enorme peluche con un ramo de rosas.

-¿para mí? ¿De quién?- pregunte.

-no lo sé – agarre la tarjeta que se encontraba en el ramo y la abrí.

Esta decía:

"_lamento mucho lo que hice, esta es una más de las razones por la cual no te merezco pero sé que me perdonaras por todo, no me gusta verte llorar me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te lleve las llaves del Jeep de tus hermanos pero se arruinaría todo y te darías cuenta de quién soy y te decepcionarías de mí._

_Espero y te guste el oso me inspire en tu hermano, y las rosas son para seguir ganándome tu perdón por verte llorar y no hacer nada._

_Te ama._

_Tu admirador._

_P.D. ya no te pongo te quiero porque no te quiero ahora te pongo te amo porque eso es lo único que va con lo que siento por ti mi bellísimo Ángel._

Cerré la tarjeta con lágrimas en los ojos, el repartidor me vio preocupado.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-si gracias – recogí todo y entre a la casa.

**Pobre bella u.u créanme yo también quise matar a edward después de escribir esa parte, pero el pobre se disculpo mandándole a Belly su oso gigante lastima que ella no sabe que es de el. **

***MAMA: es una película que esta por estrenarce es de terror yo con solo ver los tráiler me lleve un susto al igual que mis amigos que pensamos que seria una comedia o algo por el estilo por el titulo y sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que no.**

**¿y? que les parecio les gusto espero que si les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews y espero y dejen mas.**

**En el próximo capitulo aparecerá Jacob y en el capitulo 8 se hara el epov asi que estén pendientes.**

**Nos leemos el lunes ese dia no tengo clases y escribiré apenas me levante.**

**Atte: Emily masen de Cullen.**


	8. capitulo 7: mi mejor amigo hermano

Capítulo 7: mi mejor amigo hermano ha vuelto.

**Holis se que habia dicho que actualizaría ayer pero no había logrado acabarlo porque siempre escribia algo y lo borraba pero logre acabarlo ahurita que llegue de clases espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes como ya saben pertenecen a la gran Stephanie meyer y la historia es totalmente mia.**

**Nos leemos abajo. Disfruten el cap. **

Entre a la sala contrabajo el oso no me dejaba ver bien el camino, choque unas 5 veces en el camino hasta que llegue viva al sofá donde deposite el oso, tome las flores y fui a la cocina a buscar un florero, el cual llene con agua y coloque las flores.

Regrese a la sala con el florero y lo deposite en la mesa ahí se luciría más que en mi habitación, me acerque al sofá y me quede observando al oso. Mi admirador tenía razón se parecía a Emmett, grande y daba ganas de abrazarlo, aunque aún habían dudas en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo sabía que había llorado?, ¿Cómo sabía que mis amigas me habían dado las llaves del Jeep?, acaso ¿me estaba siguiendo?, ¿sería alguien de mis amigos? O tal vez ¿estaba espiando mi casa cuando llegue llorando?

No sabía las respuestas pero de todas formas lo que hizo fue muy bonito, tal vez Edward se equivocaba y alguien si se lograría enamorar de mí. Sacudí mi cabeza no quería pensar de nuevo en lo que paso en el centro comercial.

Me acosté en el sofá abrazando al oso y prendí la tele. Me encontraba viendo un programa de cocina cuando escuche un fuerte ruido entrando por el porche y después el timbre.

Me pare y me dirigí a la puerta, abrí y me encontré con un apuesto chico alto, de piel rojiza, ojos grandes y oscuros, cabello oscuro corto y con una gran sonrisota, yo lo mire confundida aunque algo en él me era familiar.

-hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – cuestione.

-oh vamos pequeña no me recuerdas – lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-¿debería?

- Belly-Bells – comenzó - me ofende que no reconozcas a tu mejor amigo hermano que te protege más que tus hermanos.

Oh por dios, no podía ser él estaba gigante literalmente.

-¿Jacob?

-el mismo hermosa – contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡JACOB! – grite emocionada mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bells sé que mis músculos son irresistibles así que deja un poco para las demás.

-arrogante.

-pero me amas.

-claro que si hermano adoptivo – lo abrace de nuevo – y dime ¿qué haces aquí? – dije mientras lo invitaba a pasar, se me hacía raro que después de mes y medio en forks viniera de visita, nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Qué acaso tu mejor amigo hermano no puede venir de visita? – pregunto haciéndose al inocente.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-claro que puede – dije – pero ¿Por qué mes y medio después?

-porque…porque… rayos me rindo – dijo haciendo un gesto de me derrotaste – Charlie le compro algo a Billy para ti pero quería que fuera sorpresa.

-continua – le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-y le dijo que a esta hora no habría nadie en casa y que podía traerlo pero vine y me encontré con el jeep pensé que sería de Charlie que había decidido modernizarse – rio – así que decidí tocar el timbre para avisarle que había traído… eso, pero tú me abriste – termino su relato.

- y la sorpresa se arruino ¿no?

-en realidad…- no termino de hablar porque la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a un Charlie nervioso.

-Bella ¿qué…qué haces aquí? – pregunto nervioso.

-la película no me era interesante así que decidí volver – le dije mitad mentira y mitad verdad aunque era más mentira.

-ah – se viro hacía Jacob - ¿lo ha visto? – le preguntó.

Jacob negó y mi padre suspiro.

-perfecto – se volteó hacía mí y sonrió – bella sígueme te mostrare tu regalo de bienvenida retrasado.

Me pare del sofá y me empecé a dirigir a la puerta.

-¿Bells? – volteé hacia Charlie que se encontraba viendo al oso y a las rosas.

¡Diablos!

-si Charlie – dije

-¿de quién es el oso? – pregunto.

-¿mío? – sonó mas a pregunta que a respuesta.

Me miro seriamente – y ¿quién te lo regalo? – pregunto.

-no lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-es que…

-Bells dime por favor que no tienes novio – dijo cambiando de colores.

Jacob que se encontraba en el sofá riendo por la escena paro de reír abruptamente y se paró junto a Charlie cruzando los brazos.

-Bella te dije cuando eras más pequeña- ahí va el mejor amigo sobreprotector- que los novios hasta los 30 – sentencio.

-opino lo mismo que Jacob – dijo Charlie – los novios hasta los 30 o mejor dicho hasta los 40.

Dios santo ¿Por qué?, un momento como que hasta los 40 o no ahora si me van a oír.

-¡NO TENGO NINGÚN NOVIO POR DIOS! – Los dos hombres frente a mí se relajaron – además ustedes no me dirán cuando tener novio.

Papá y Jacob se tensaron.

-entonces si no es de ningún novio – dijo Jacob. - ¿quién te regalo a la imitación perfecta de Emmett?

-unadmiradorsecreto – dije demasiado rápido.

-¿qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-unadmiradorsecreto – volví a decir.

-Bella no hablamos ese idioma – dijo Jacob.

-¡UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO! – grite.

-OH – dijo Jacob – creo que tu padre se puso camaleón de nuevo.

Y era cierto mi padre había vuelto a cambiar de colores.

-y ¿qué era la sorpresa? – dije tratando de regresar a Charlie a la normalidad y cambiar de tema.

-se lo que quieres hacer Bells - dijo Charlie más calmado – pero aún tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿ok? –Asentí – bien vamos a ver tu nueva camioneta – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿mi nueva camioneta? – pregunte.

-si tu papá se la compró a Billy esta algo vieja pero funciona – contesto Jacob caminando junto a mí – Charlie dijo que te iba a gustar así que le repare algunas cosas aunque tu padre me las debe por avisarme que mi pequeña regreso hace más de un mes.

-¿no sabías que estábamos de nuevo aquí?

-no solo me entere porque Charlie le dijo a Billy que su hija tenía un mes aquí y quería darle algo.

-así que pensaron en la camioneta.

-exacto, y me dedique a arreglarla quería venir pero entre la camioneta y los estudios no me daba tiempo.

-espero y hayas hecho un buen trabajo.

- el mejor – sonrió orgulloso.

Llegamos al porche y vi una camioneta Pick-up roja estacionada junto a la patrulla con Charlie a su lado.

-¿y qué te parece? – pregunto mi padre.

-WOW ES GENIAL –corrí hacia la camioneta y la admire - GRACIAS CHARLIE – abrace a mi padre – GRACIAS JACOB LA ARREGLATE DEMASIADO BIEN – mi amigo me sonrió.

-de nada pequeña quise darte algo para que no dependieras tanto del coche de tus hermanos. – me dijo Charlie.

Y hablando de hermano el reluciente Porshe amarillo de Alice se estaciono frete a la casa. Mis hermanos al ver a Jake se bajaron corriendo mientras las chicas se bajaban confundidas.

-JACOB –gritaron y se acercaron a saludarlo.

- Jacob amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Saludo Jasper – mírate ya estas gigante pequeño enano – Jasper de chico había sido más alto que Jacob a pesar de tener la misma edad.

-oh cállate que ahora tu eres el enano – sonrió Jacob saludando a su mejor amigo.

- Jake – dijo Emmett cargando a mi amigo y abrazándolo – oh mi pequeño Jake cuantos has crecido – Jacob rodo los ojos mientras los demás y yo reíamos por lo dramático de mi hermano.

-Emmett bájame – dijo Jacob. – Diablos Emmett me cortas la respiración – dijo al ver que Emmett no lo bajaba.

Mi mellizo a regañadientes lo bajo. Charlie solo disfrutaba la escena.

Las chicas se aclararon la garganta.

-oh cierto Jacob te presento – dije captando la atención de mi amigo – ellas son las hermanas Alice y Rose Cullen mis vecinas – señale la casa blanca y me fije que el volvo plateado ya estaba ahí no recuerdo haberlo escuchado llegar junto con Porshe lo ignore – Rose y Alice él es Jacob nuestro mejor amigo de la infancia.

-un gusto hermosas –dijo mi amigo.

- el gusto es nuestro – Dijo Alice.

- ¿qué te trae por aquí Jake? – pregunto Jasper.

-vine a traer el regalo de su hermana – señalo la camioneta.

-ese – señalo Emmett.

Asentí.

Mis hermanos se empezaron a reír.

-Hey no se burlen que yo no me burlo de tu pijama de osos – señale a Emmett – ni de tu colección de libros de guerra – señale a Jasper.

Mis hermanos dejaron de reír.

Luego de eso las chicas se despidieron y nosotros entramos a la casa esta vez subí rápidamente el oso a mi habitación platicar mientras Charlie pedía una pizza.

Platicamos de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido en el tiempo fuera hasta llegar a la pregunta mágica que moría por preguntar.

-dime Jake ¿ya tengo cuñada? – Jacob trago duro y mis hermanos se rieron.

-yo…yo…- tartamudeo.

-vamos Jacob contéstale a la enana – dijo Emmett.

-está bien – se rindió – su nombre es Vanessa, es de mi edad, estudiamos juntos y es realmente hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-lo perdimos – dijo Jasper.

-cállate que tu estas igual o peor que Jacob – le dije a Jasper – y lo malo es que ni siquiera es tu novia.

-ouch – dijo Emmett – eso dolió hermano.

-y tu estas igual – Jacob se empezó a reír.

-te apuesto que ni siquiera es tu novia – dijo Emmett.

Te equivocas llevamos 2 meses – dijo Jacob burlón.

Emmett abría y cerraba la boca buscando algo que decir.

-¿y cuando la presentas? – pregunto Jasper.

-un día de estos que ustedes vayan a la Push – contesto Jake – espero y les agrade y mi pequeña – dijo abrazándome – no se ponga celosa de que sea removida de su puesto como favorita.

-Hey no estoy celosa – dije soltándome de su abrazo y cruzando los brazos en mí pecho.

-claro que si pequeña – me volvió a abrazar.

Seguimos platicando, Charlie se nos unió un rato hasta que llego la pizza y el salió a pagarla.

-a cenar chicos – dijo entrando con la pizza.

-¡COMIDA! – grito Emmett.

Todos reímos, cenamos tranquilamente luego de cenar Jacob se despidió de nosotros y se fue con la promesa de que un día de estos nos presentaría a Vanessa.

Luego de que Jacob se fuera mis hermanos y yo nos pusimos a lavar los platos. Emmett enjuago, yo seque y Jasper acomodo.

Al terminar subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, al llegar a la mía mis hermanos me dieron un beso de buenas noches y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Entre a la mía, busque mi pijama que consistía en un pequeño short morado y una blusa de tirantes lila, agarre mi ropa y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, me lave los dientes, la cara y regrese a mi habitación.

Me dirigí a cerrar la ventana, una vez cerrada me fije que en la casa de los Cullen, en la habitación de Edward se encontraba este viendo hacia mi ventana cuando se percató de que lo veía se volteó y apago su luz.

Había descubierto el día que conocí a sus padres que su habitación era justamente aquella que se encontraba frente a la mía y de la cual lo había visto observándome el primer día aquí en forks.

Decidí acostarme, así que me dirigí a mi cama, me acosté y me dormí.

Estaba cansada había sido un día con demasiadas emociones.

**¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿merezco review o no? Espero les haya gustado como les dije en el capi anterior el próximo es Epov y veremos las razones por la cual Edward hace lo que hace no se me preocupen actualizare el sábado porque esta semana estare ocupada porque tengo cumleaños de mi tio y de mi hermanito aparte mi hermanito es príncipe del carnaval de su escuela y baila esta semana asi que estare muy ocupada pero el Sabado sin falta actualizo.**

**Gracias a todas(os) por sus comentarios, favs, followings de verdad se los agradezco dejen su review de como les parecio el cap.**

**Nos leemos **

**Atte: Emily masen de Cullen.**


	9. capitulo 8: la razón

Capítulo 8: La Razón.

**Hola pequeñas se que no merezco perdón pero esta semana no fue mi semana, tuve minimo 3 examen de química, mi internet fallo y luego mi computadora, me castigaron y no me dejaban agarrarla y por ultimo la inspiración se fue de vacaciones este capitulo lo escribi minimo 3 veces y quedo asi aunque casi no me gusto pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y les agrade como les dije es un EPOV.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran meyer y la historia es totalmente mia.**

**Nos leemos abajo y disfruten.**

**EPOV:**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años y voy en mi primer año de instituto. Soy alto, con piel pálida, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello de un extraño color bronce que según mi madre es igual al de mi abuelo Edward y según muchas de las chicas que conozco soy guapo, pero a mi realmente no me interesa lo que ellas piensen las únicas 3 mujeres que de verdad me importa lo que piensen son mis hermanas y mi hermosa madre.

Mis dos hermanas son mi adoración y soy muy sobreprotector con ellas a pesar de que mi hermana Rosalie es más grande que yo por un año. Ella es una rubia como mi padre, alta con el cabello hasta la cintura, ojos azules, piel pálida como la mía y es muy guapa. Mi otra hermanita es mi melliza Alice ella es casi igual que yo con la diferencia de que ella es de estatura más baja que Rosalie y yo, su cabello es de color azabache corto con las puntas apuntando en todas las direcciones, sus ojos son como los míos y es igual de hermosa que Rosalie.

Hoy era sábado y habíamos acordado ir al cine con nuestros casi nuevos amigos porque a Jane y Alec los conocíamos desde el año pasado cuando ellos se mudaron a Forks y entraron al instituto con Rose, pero este año se mudaron los hijos del jefe Swan nuestro vecino que según las comunicativas del pueblo no los habían visto desde hace 10 años que dejaron de venir y su padre los iba a visitar en vacaciones a Phoenix donde vivían con su madre.

Recuerdo cuando llegaron mis hermanas estaban emocionadas por conocer a la hija del jefe Swan que según ellas sería su mejor amiga y vaya que si lo es.

_**Flashback.**_

_Era domingo y según mis hermanas hoy llegaban los hijos del jefe Swan y no se despegaban de la ventana de mi habitación que daba con el frente de la casa del jefe Swan esperando que llegaran._

_Tenían más de una hora en la ventana cuando se estaciono un coche en la casa de enfrente y mis hermanas empezaron a grita._

_-¡ya llegaron Rose! – gritaba Alice._

_-si ya veo – decía Rose – wow ¿quién será ese? – pregunto mi hermana._

_-no sé pero porque no se bajan los demás…- decía Alice - ¿Rose? …¿Rosalie me estas escuchando? – volteé hacia mis hermanas y vi a Alice sacudiendo a Rose y esta estaba como ida viendo por la ventana. – genial la perdimos._

_-¿qué es lo que está viendo que quedo así? – le pregunte a Alice._

_-está viendo a uno de los hijos de Charlie – me respondió – no se de quien se trate pero… - se detuvo._

_-¿pero?- Alice se puso igual que Rosalie. _

_-wow ¿y ese quien será? – Dijo Alice – porque esa es la hija pero el – mis hermanas se alejaron de la ventana rápidamente como si hubieran visto algo._

_-estuvo cerca- dijo Rose._

_-¿qué estuvo cerca? – pregunte._

_-la hija de Charlie viro a ver hacia la casa y al parecer nos vio por la ventana – me respondió Alice._

_-será mejor arreglarnos Alice para ir a saludarlos – había un toque de picardía en mi hermana._

_- si pero rápido- y con eso las dos salieron corriendo de mi habitación y se encerraron en la de Rose._

_Una hora después nos encontramos en la puerta de los Swan. Alice toco el timbre y esperamos hasta que una hermosa chica nos abrió la puerta era de verdad tan hermosa tenía el cabello como de color castaño con destellos rojizos, piel pálida, de estatura mediana casi como Alice, unos ojos hermosos de un extraño color chocolate y unos labios rellenos. Me le quede viendo fijamente y creo que se dio cuenta._

_-Hola – su voz era dulce - ¿se les ofrece algo? – había preguntado._

_-Hola soy Alice y ellos son mi mellizo Edward y mi hermana mayor Rosalie- dijo mi hermana – somos los Cullen sus vecinos – y señalo hacía nuestra casa._

_-venimos porque pensamos que querían compañía – dijo Rose que parecía estar buscando algo dentro de la casa._

_-claro soy Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella – Isabella hermoso nombre pensé pero Bella le hacía justicia._

_**Fin Del Flashback.**_

Ese día fue el mejor por haberla conocido y aunque me empecé a comportar como un idiota con ella y me arrepentía siempre por lo que hacía.

Yo era una persona insegura respecto a las relaciones todo porque mi ex novia Heidi con la cual llevaba más de 3 años de relación me había sido infiel con el que para ese entonces era mi mejor amigo, los había encontrado en la habitación de él teniendo relaciones eso me molesto porque ella siempre que sacaba el tema me decía que ella tenía que llegar virgen al altar, cuando la termine me dijo que no le podía hacer eso y los junte a los 2 y se los reclame a los dos ella me dijo que nunca me quiso que solo fui un pequeño juguete al que delante de su familia llamaba novio para así poder salir y tener a cuanto hombre quisiese en su cama.

Después de eso fue cuando me volví inseguro me costaba trabajo confiar en alguien y siempre que mis hermanas me conseguían una cita lo arruinaba contando todo o simple y sencillamente la inseguridad salía y arruinaba todo.

Por eso decidí que era mejor mandarle cartas antes de arruinarlo con mi inseguridad hacía ella y decir algo que la regara y el comportamiento agresivo era solo para que no sospechara de mi aunque siempre le pedía perdón con las cartas no me gustaba hacer eso me sentía un completo imbécil. Mis hermanas nunca se habían dado cuenta de que le mandaba cartas a Bella pues ella no se las había mostrado a nadie cosa que agradecía porque ellas rápido se darían cuenta de que era yo.

Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos con su grito.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN SE NOS HACE TARDE!- grito junto a mí – vamos – sonrió amaba a esta pequeña duende.

-claro pero no grites me irritas – le dije.

Alice como toda persona madura me saco la lengua lo que ocasiono que me riera.

-deja de reírte tonto – dijo haciendo un puchero como los del gato de Shrek.

-enana vamos se nos hace tarde – le dije saliendo de mi habitación.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANA! – grito desde mi habitación.

Llegue a la sala y Rose se encontraba viendo una revista de modas y todo eso.

-listo nos vamos – dijo Alice bajando las escaleras. Rose asentó su revista y se paró.

-bien ¿cada quien en su auto? O ¿todos en uno solo? – pregunto la rubia.

-no rose llevaremos nosotras el Porshe y Edward su Volvo- dijo Alice – presiento que va a pasar – y ahí va de nuevo sus presentimientos.

Alice rara vez tenía presentimientos a veces y casi siempre eran buenos rara vez se trataban de discusiones.

-ok Ali –dijo rose - entonces vamos que ya casi son las 3.

Después de eso salimos rumbo al centro comercial de Port Ángeles, en el camino Alice y yo tuvimos una pequeña carrera de la cual la pequeña duende gano.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos estacionamos cerca de una de las entradas, salí de mi auto y me encontré con mis hermanas para dirigirnos al cine.

Al llegar estaban todos ahí menos los hermanos Swan. Salude a todos y mis hermanas hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Dónde están los Swan? – Dijo Alice viendo para todos lados – dijimos que a las 3 aquí.

-aun no llegan – dijo Garrett que estaba de la mano con Kate.

-hace rato llame a Emmett y me dijo que llegarían a su casa a las 3 – dijo Jane.

-pero ¿Por qué tan tarde? – Pregunte – no solo iban a comprar el coche y ya.

-si pero mi padre no los pudo ver aquí en Forks – dijo Bree – por lo que tuvieron que ir a Seattle.

-entonces eso los retraso – dijo Rose.

-¿y qué película veremos? – pregunto Tanya.

-hay dos, una que se llama "Mamá" y otra que se llama "Maestro luchador" – dijo diego viendo la cartelera y los horarios.

-veamos "Mamá" dicen que esta buenísima es de terror – dijo Alec.

-entonces ¿quieren ver "Mamá"? – pregunte.

-si necesito ver algo de terror – volteé hacia Alice – no me veas así – me desafío – la última vez que vimos algo de terror fue hace algunos meses.

-bien terror será – dijo Riley – somos 1,2,3,…-se puso a contar Riley.

Después de calcular las entradas Riley, Alec y yo nos dirigimos a comprar las entradas para la función de las 4:00.

A las 3:30 los hermanos Swan aparecieron.

-Dios santo como tardan –dijo Jane que fue la primera en llegar hacía ellos con una sonrisa. – Hola Belly –saludo a Bella que venía igual de hermosa como siempre.

-hola Jane – saludo – discúlpanos tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente ¿verdad Emmett? – dijo fulminando con la mirada a Emmett que solo miro a ver para otro lado.

-¡HOLISSSSSSSSSSSS! – fue gritando la duende – llegan tarde ahora tendremos que esperar a la otra función y para eso falta media hora.

Cuando estuvimos cerca Alice ya estaba junto a Bella.

-si hola Alice yo estoy bien gracias por preocuparte – dijo con sarcasmo.

-hay Bellita tú y tu sarcasmo pero Holis Belly-Bells – dijo mi hermana.

Después de Alice saludo a Rose, Bree, Tanya, Kate y Ángela, después de saludar a las chicas saludo a Riley, Alec, Diego, Garrett y Ben.

A mí me ignoro por completo, sabía que me lo merecía pero me dolía su indiferencia.

-¿y bien que película veremos que tendremos que esperar media hora para la siguiente función? – pregunto Emmett.

-Veremos "Mama"* es una peli de terror que dicen que esta buenísima – dijo Diego.

Me acerque un poco a ella cuando oí que dijo algo.

-solo espero no tener que dormir con alguno de mis hermanos. – dijo para sí misma.

-así que también eres miedosa y de encima tienes que dormir con tus hermanos para que no tengas pesadilla – dije de manera burlona odiaba hacerla enojar pero me gustaba verla molesta era tan hermoso.

-claro que no y aparte no es de tu incumbencia –me contesto con indiferencia.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí un gatito creyéndose león – reí se veía hermosa enojada.

-déjame en paz ¿ok?

-¿y si no quiero que harás? Ir corriendo con papi a llorar – bravo Edward la estas empezando a regar.

- por supuesto que no. No soy un bebe.

-claro que lo eres.

-tal vez lo sea pero al menos no soy una idiota como tú.

-seré un idiota y me aceptan.

-a mí también me aceptan.

-CLARO QUE NO A TI NADIE TE TOMA ENCUENTA Y COMO NADIE TE TOMA EN CUENTA TE QUEDARAS SOLA, NADIE SE PUEDE ENAMORAR DE TI POR QUE ERES POCA COSA – grite luego de hacerlo analice lo que dije y quise patearme a mí mismo genial Edward lo has arruinado todo. Todo el maldito cine me había escuchado.

Mi pequeña alzo su vista y me arrepentí de lo que vi, tenía sus hermosos ojos chocolates tristes y se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, volteó hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos y negó con la cabeza para después salir corriendo.

Quise tras ella pero una mano me lo impidió. Volteé y era Emmett que me asesinaba con la mirada.

-¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA LE DIJISTE ESO A MI HERMANA? – Grito – DIME 3 RAZONES PARA NO MATARTE AQUÍ MISMO.

Mire a mi alrededor y todos mis amigos se veían enojados conmigo inclusive mis hermanas. Jasper estaba junto de él y se veía igual de enojado que Emmett.

-¿QUÉ MALDITO DERECHO TIENES DE DECIR QUE NO VALE NADA?- me grito Jasper – TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRLE ESO A MI HERMANITA CULLEN.

Rose y Alice se acercaron a Emmett y Jasper respectivamente.

-déjalo Emmett – mi hermana tomo la cara de Emmett – mírame y cálmate ¿sí?- Emmett Asintió.

-Jazz calma – Alice tomo el brazo de Jasper y luego su cara – tranquilo Jazz ahora el idiota que tengo por hermano no importa si no bella.

-Alice – dijo Jasper aun fulminándome con la mirada – llévale a Bella las llaves y dile que se lleve el Jeep y que tenga cuidado por favor. – Jasper le entrego las llaves del Jeep a Alice.

-por supuesto – mi hermana se volteó dispuesta a irse.

-espérame Ali yo voy contigo – dijo Bree, que paso junto a mí y me dijo– Idiota – y se dirigió junto a mi hermana.

Bueno creo que me lo merecía.

Alice y Bree se fueron y decidí irme

-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- dije.

-si será lo mejor – dijo Tanya.

Salí del cine y decidí arreglarlo aunque sea por secreto.

Me dirigí a una tienda de peluches y compre un oso gigante que me recordaba a Emmett, lo pague y me dirigí a una florería.

Encargue un enorme ramo de rosas y le dije al encargado que las mandara junto con el oso, deje la dirección y la tarjeta en la que me disculpaba y firmaba como "tu admirador".

Regrese a Forks y estacione mi auto, entre a la casa y no había nadie de seguro que Carlisle y Esme se fueron a pasear, subí a mi habitación y espere a que llegara mi entrega especial.

Luego de un buen rato llego y ella salió a recibirlo. Vi que le preguntaba algo al repartidor y luego leyó la nota para después tomar al oso con las flores y entrar a su casa.

**¿Y que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfurtado el siguiente capitulo será de nuevo BPOV y les adelantare el titulo se llamara "las sospechas de Alice" ¿Qué será lo que alice sospecha? Será que descubrirá quien manda las cartas o decubrira que esconde bella.**

**Este si de plano lo trepare el jueves o viernes ya mismo lo empezare a escribir.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño review.**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	10. Capitulo 9: las sospechas de Alice

Capítulo 9: Las sospechas de Alice.

**Holis pequeñas como están espero que se hayan pasado de maravilla este 14 de febrero las felicito por atrasado y espero que su san valetin haya sido inolvidable como lo fue el mio que aunque no tenga novio me la pase de maravilla con mis amigas y amigos que nos la pasamos haciendo tonterías nos mojamos con agua en el luz y sonido de la escuela que era mas sonido que luz ya que fue de dia y nos tomamos un monton de fotos demasiadas diría yo.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 tal y como se los primeti espero y lo disfruten y les guste.**

**Los personajes son de la gran Meyer y la historia es completamente mia.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

-y me van a entregar la carpeta rosada el viernes, recuerden que si no está completa no se las aceptare y perderán sus 10 puntos de la primera revisión… – dijo la maestra Sara de inglés.

La verdad no le estaba prestando nada de atención a la maestra que se encontraba apuntando todos los puntos para poder entregar la carpeta rosada que contenía unas hojas llenas de ejercicios en ingles de las cuales solo había hecho 3.

Mire a ver a Tanya y esta se encontraba viendo aburrida la pizarra y anotando lo que se encontraba en la pizarra.

Estaba totalmente aburrida y apenas era miércoles y me encontraba en la cuarta hora, así que me puse a pensar en todo y nada a la vez hasta que recordé que hoy era el día en el que recibía de nuevo otra carta.

Sonreí.

Hacía apenas 4 días había recibido ese hermoso oso de peluche con el que dormía, solo mis hermanos, Jake, mí admirador y mi papá sabían de la existencia de ese oso, cuando las chicas entraban a mí habitación lo escondía en la habitación de Charlie el cual aún seguía tratando de averiguar quién me había mandado el peluche y las rosas.

Suspire cuando sonó el timbre, solo me faltaban 3 clases más y por fin podría dirigirme a mi casillero, tomar mi carta e irme directo a mi casa sin tener que esperar a mis hermano pues gracias a mi pick up era más fácil manejarme sola.

Tome mis cosas y espere a que Tanya termine de recoger las suyas.

-¿lista? – pregunte.

-por supuesto – me sonrió.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros a guardar nuestros libros.

-dios santo ya no aguanto más quiero irme a casa – se quejaba Tanya – lo bueno es que hoy por fin saldré con Alec –suspiro.

-¿ya te invito a salir? – dije emocionada por ella, no era un secreto de que a Tanya le gustara Alec y que este también se muriera por lo huesitos de mi amiga.

-¡SI! – grito ganándonos la mirada de los que pasaban por ahí. – ups, pero que importa – se encogió de hombros – hay Belly fue divino se acercó todo nervioso y… - decía Tanya pero deje de prestarle atención.

Como me gustaría que me pasara lo mismo, que alguien me invitara a salir y dejar de ser mal tercio con todos. Si todos tenían pareja menos yo y Edward… Alice y mi hermano Jasper llevaban 4 citas y todavía decían que no era oficial lo suyo, Rose y Emmett llevaban como unas 10 citas ya faltaba poco para que lo hicieran oficial, Kate y Garrett eran novios desde hace casi un año, Jane y Riley solo llevaban una cita, Ángela y Ben llevaban saliendo un mes, Bree y Diego fueron más rápidos que mis hermanos y llevaban igual que Ángela un mes y como unas 25 citas esos diario tenían una cita en diferentes lados y Tanya y Alec eran los únicos que no se animaban a tener citas hasta ahora.

-¡BELLA! – Grito Tanya frente a mí - ¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto haciéndose a la ofendida.

-¿sí? – sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta.

Ella levanto una ceja.

-Bella has estado muy distraída desde Biología.

-claro que no

-bella dime ¿tienes algún problema?

-no

-¿entonces qué es lo que te tiene así?

-no lo sé.

Mi amiga asintió y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la cafetería, tome una rebanada de pizza, una Coca-Cola y algunas uvas, Tanya tomo una hamburguesa, un té y una manzana, pagamos y nos dirigimos a la mesa en donde se encontraban los chicos.

Salude a los chamacos y me dispuse a comer. Al terminar me dirigí con Tanya a Gimnasia, después tuve Algebra y por ultimo Historia.

Al acabar las clases me dirigí a mi casillero en el que como cada miércoles se encontraba cerca Edward que el día de hoy como cada miércoles no me había hecho ni dicho nada.

-Swan –dijo con su hermosa voz al verme. Aguarden ¿Cómo que hermosa voz qué diablos te pasa Isabella?

-Cullen – le dije, él sonrió torcidamente.

Abrí mi casillero y si ahí mismo se encontraba la hermosa rosa blanca y la carta, tome la rosa y la carta y las guarde en mi mochila.

Metí mis libros, cerré mi casillero y me dirigí al estacionamiento para ya irme a casa a leer mi carta.

Al llegar junto a mi camioneta se encontraban todos conversando me despedí de ellos, subí a mí camioneta y me dirigí a casa.

Llegue y me dispuse a hacer mis deberes y asenté la carta en mi cama, al poco rato escuche que llegaron mis hermanos y también escuche el coche de las Cullen.

-toc, toc – dijo Alice asustándome – lo siento.

-no te preocupes – la tranquilice – pasa solo estoy terminando una tarea- Alice entro a mi habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-hay Bella necesito tu ayuda – me dijo mi amiga.

-¿En qué? – le pregunte mientras seguía haciendo mis deberes.

-es que ya me canse de que tu hermano no se anime en pedirme que sea su novia – note tristeza en su voz, matare a mí querido hermano rubio – y quería pedirte que no se hablaras con él y le preguntaras… - cayó por un momento.

-¿y le preguntara? – anime.

-¿Bells de donde sacaste ese enorme peluche parecido a Emmett? – diablos el oso - ¿y por qué hay muchas cartas parecidas a la que está aquí en tu cama? – volteé y vi que Alice tenía la carta de hoy y las anteriores.

-yo… yo… veras… - tartamudeaba.

-y no trates de engañarme Isabella Marie Swan – oh no estaba en problemas desde que la pequeña duende diga mi nombre completo.

-pero si no oculto nada Alice –dije quitándole las cartas.

-Bella ¿Qué escondes?

-nada.

-¿entonces quién te manda esas cartas? – pregunte ya molesta.

-de nadie.

-Isabella – dijo demasiado lento que dio miedo.

-está bien Alice te diré todo – le dije.

-Genial soy toda oídos.

-Mira Alice lo que pasa es que cuando entre al instituto empecé a recibir cartas de un admirador secreto, que siempre me escribe cosas lindas y cada carta siempre viene con una rosa blanca, la primera que recibí fue roja pero luego me dijo que la blanca me quedaba mejor ya que era un ángel puro y el blanco lo representaba , lo único que no entiendo de mi admirador es que siempre me está pidiendo perdón como si lo conociera y me haga algo y el día del incidente en el cine recibí el oso de peluche de el en él que me pide perdón por no hacer nada al verme llorar y que le hubiera gustado ser quien me consolara en vez de Bree y tú y la carta que está en mi cama es la de hoy ya que todos los miércoles las recibo – termine de contarle a Alice.

-ok entonces Bellita tienes un admirador secreto – Asentí - ¿y no pensabas decírmelo nunca? A mí a tu mejor amiga- se hizo la ofendida.

-lo siento

-no importa y veamos que dice la carta de hoy.

Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla.

"_Mi querida y dulce bella espero que te haya gustado mi regalo del sábado sé que el oso te consoló como yo no pude hacerlo porque si no arruinaría todo. Esta carta como la de todos los miércoles es para decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca me cansaría de observar tanta belleza, amo tus ojos y me encanta observar cómo te sonrojas por cualquier cosa. Recuerda que eres el amor de mi vida y que solo pido que cuando algún día no muy lejano me conozcas no te arrepientas._

_Perdón por todas las idioteces que hago sé que algún día conseguiré tu perdón._

_Te Amo mi pequeña._

_Tu Admirador._

Termino de leer Alice, en este momento me encontraba más roja que un camión de bomberos, amaba sus cartas cada una era más hermosa que la anterior.

Mire a ver a Alice y esta se encontraba viendo la carta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿pasa algo? – pregunte.

-eh… a no nada solo leía de nuevo – se encontraba nerviosa – es un lindo lástima que sea un idiota – dijo demasiado bajo lo último era como si lo conociera.

-aguarda ahí – dije – ¿Lo conoces? – Alice se puso nerviosa.

-no bella para nada – dijo – como lo voy a conocer si ni su nombre tiene.

-pero no reconoces de casualidad la letra – dije – me gustaría saber quién es.

-Bells si él no te quiere decir tal vez sea porque está buscando el momento adecuado.

-si tal vez sea eso.

-bien me marcho – se empezó a parar – tengo que hablar con Edward.

-¿con Edward? - pregunte.

-si necesito hablar con el… para saber si me explica un poco de inglés… si eso – dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

La acompañe a la puerta, una vez que se fue, me dispuse a preparar la cena.

Me encontraba haciendo tacos cuando Jasper entro a la cocina por agua.

-¿qué prepararas hoy Bella? – me pregunto.

-Tacos – conteste – oye aprovechando que estas aquí quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante – me hizo una seña para que continuara.

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo oficial? – mi hermano me miro a ver raro.

-¿hacer oficial qué?

-no te hagas sabes a lo que me refiero.

Suspiro.

-creo que mañana se lo pediré – confeso.

-por fin

-si verdad por fin, espero y lo tomes muy bien.

-Hey ella es mi mejor amiga al igual que Tanya, Bree, Kate, Rose y Ángela claro que la aceptare, además es mejor que María – fingí un escalofrió al decir ese nombre.

-la verdad si – dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

María era su antigua novia de Phoenix habían terminado porque ella se fue a vivir a Europa donde está estudiando, era buena persona pero era muy rara demasiado rara diría yo.

Seguí conversando con Jasper hasta que el timbre sonó.

**¿Quién habrá tocado el timbre? ¿Qué será lo que Alice tenia que hablar con Edward? Espero les haya gustado este capitulo el siguiente será un Epov de nuevo para que sepan que es lo que hablan Alice y Edward y será el ultimo epov que hare ya los demás serán Bpov.**

**Gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews de verdad se los agradesco de todo corazón también a los que le dan Favs y Follows.**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes y si hay chance jueves.**

**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño review.**

**Los quiero. **


	11. capitulo 10: me descubrió

Capitulo 10: Me descubrió.

BPOV.

Seguí conversando con Jasper hasta que el timbre sonó.

-¿vas tú o voy yo? – pregunte.

-ve tu me tengo que dar un baño – Asentí.

Me dirigí a la puerta con paso lento y la abrí para encontrarme con una jovencita de mi edad en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Era alta de cabello color negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos de un gris profundo, piel clara y de cuerpo delgado. Vestía una blusa blanca, con unos jeans algo desgastados y unas zapatilla blancas.

-¿Hola? – le pregunte.

-Hola tú debes de ser bella – dijo muy emocionada – soy Vanessa Sainz pero claro tú debes de saberlo.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?- su sonrisa se esfumo.

-no…no sabes quién soy – pregunto algo titubeante.

-¿debería? –dije algo alarmada pues su alegría de hace unos segundos ya no estaba. Recordé que no la había dejado pasar – adelante – me hice aun lado y ella entro algo nerviosa.

-creí que te habían hablado de mi – dijo sentándose en el sofá – pensé que Charlie o tal vez Jake te habían hablado de mi – bajo la cabeza. Estaba confundida no sabía cómo ella conocía a mi padre o Jake.

Entonces recordé el nombre de la novia de Jacob.

-¿tú eres la novia de Jake? – pregunte.

Vanessa alzo su cara con una sonrisa más grande que la que me había dado en la entrada.

-¡Entonces si te contaron de mi!- Grito parándose del sofá y abrazándome – Sabia que Jacob te lo diría y que a Charlie se le haría un poquito difícil decirles a sus hijos de mi y de mi mamá – eso me dejo confundida de nuevo – es bueno saber que ya te puedo decir hermanastra aunque no lo seamos todavía y que cuando lo seamos te diré hermana que suena más bonito – Eso me dejo en shock y Vanessa sintió que me tense y se separo.

-Charlie no me había hablado de ti.

- Yo… lo siento… no debí decir… pensé… que ya lo sabían… tú y tus hermanos… todo – tartamudeo.

-¿Qué es lo que deberíamos saber? – pregunto Emmett de pie en las escaleras con Jasper a un lado de él.

Vanessa suspiro y se sentó en el sofá ocultando su cara.

-siempre lo arruino todo… genial vane la arruinaste…que le diré a Charlie cuando se entere de que yo solté todo…- decía sollozando.

Me senté a su lado le quite las manos de la cara.

-Vanessa deja de llorar y explícanos por favor – levanto su vista y Asintió.

-soy hija de Denise Sainz… la novia de su padre – explico.

-¿CÓMO? – dijimos mis hermanos y yo al mismo tiempo.

-ósea que mi padre ha tenido novia por ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto Jazz a Vanessa.

-3 años – Charlie es hombre muerto.

¡3 AÑOS! – grito Emmett.

- 3 años sin decirle a sus hijos que tiene una novia y de encima que su novia tiene una hija de mi edad de mi edad – Jasper estaba rojo de la ira.

-lo siento tal vez yo no debí haberles dicho eso, era Charlie quien debía decírselo, tiene mes y medio que no ve a mamá porque le pidió tiempo para poder explicárselo a sus hijos y como ayer fue a visitarla creí que ya podía conocerlos y aparte Jake hablaba mucho de ustedes y decidí venir pero al parecer arruine todo – su cara demostraba tristeza y se veía que en verdad quería conocernos.

-Jasper creo que debemos hablar con Charlie pero no debemos desquitarnos con Vanessa, ella no tiene la culpa nadie la tiene- mi hermano asintió y le sonrió a Vanessa.

-lo siento soy Jasper. – se presento – lamento lo de hace unos momentos.

- no hay problema- sonrió Vanessa con simpatía.

-yo soy Emmett enana – me gemelo la alzo en brazos y le dio vueltas – soy el…

-el gemelo de bella- termino Vanessa por Emmett – lo sé Charlie nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Seguimos platicando con Vane como nos dijo que le dijéramos, nos dijo que ella y su mamá se mudaron de Chicago por asuntos de trabajo y que ella iba en el instituto de la push con Jacob, su madre y Charlie se conocieron en una de las reuniones con Billy y a los pocos meses empezaron a salir, también nos conto que Jacob le dio mucha lata pues según ella la acosaba mucho preguntándole si quería salir con él, y que ella siempre se negaba porque le gustaba verlo hacer sus berrinches hasta hace 2 meses que empezaron a salir oficialmente. Ahora ya tenía con que hacerle bromas a Jake.

Nos encontrábamos hablando de nuestros gustos cuando Charlie entro por la puerta quedándose en shock al ver a Vane.

EPOV.

Me encontraba en mi habitación realizando mis tareas cuando un torbellino entro en habitación.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN! – Grito se veía que estaba molesta – DIME 3 RAZONES POR LAS CUALES NODEBA ASESINARTE.

-¿Por qué me tendrías que asesinar?- Alice me vio muy molesta, tanto que su pequeña vena de su frente palpitaba.

-POR IDIOTA – Grito – POR MANDARLE CARTAS A BELLA DICIENDOLE QUE LA AMAS Y EN LA ESCUELA LA TRATASMAS Y A VECES LE HACES BULLYN.

Quede en shock ¿cómo se entero? Solo espero que bella no me haya descubierto.

-yo…yo…no se dé que estás hablando – tartamudee.

-claro que sabes y no te hagas al bruto Cullen

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – Pregunte – bella… ¿ella ya sabe?

-no, no lo sabe al parecer es tan despistada que no se ha dado cuenta de que es tu letra – se sentó en mi cama – ahora dime ¿Por qué le estás haciendo eso?

-¿Qué cosa Al?

-eso ilusionarla, ella se ve que se está enamorando del de las cartas que eres tu – me señalo – claro que no lo ha admitido pero lo vi en su mirada al contarme todo cuando la interrogue.

-no la estoy ilusionando Al – me miro fijamente buscando mentira en mis ojos – yo… todo lo que le escribo es verdad.

Alice suspiro.

-¿entonces por qué la tratas mal? – Negué con la cabeza – es por lo que paso con esa arpía.

Yo simplemente baje mi mirada.

-Eddy sabes que bella no es así ya debes de dejar tu inseguridad de lado eso no te ha llevado a nada nuevo cada que intentamos que tengas una relación seria.

-lo sé Al pero es que simplemente no puedo – Al se paro y me abrazo - ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que mas quieres que la amas después de molestar cada segundo?

-eso debiste pensar antes de que la trataras así

-lo sé.

-y ¿qué piensas hacer? – la mire confundido.

-¿de qué?

-oh vamos Edward tienes que dejar de molestarla o si no cuando se entere quien es su admirador te rechazara – diablos Alice tenía razón.

-creo que empezare a cambiar mi actitud con ella – mi hermana sonrió y asintió – pero seguiré haciéndole pequeñas bromas.

-eres un idiota Edward- dijo negando la cabeza – solo no hagas que te odie

- lo hare.

-bien ahora hay que cambiar las rosas blancas por… - se quedo pensando – ya se ¡CHOCOLATE! – Grito.

Alice era adicta al chocolate por eso era demasiado imperativa.

-está bien – dije – ahora explícame ¿Cómo te enteraste de que era yo si ella no lo sabe?

-veraz fui a casa de Bellita para pedirle ayuda en algo, cuando llegue entre a su cuarto y ella estaba haciendo su tarea, le estaba preguntando algo cuando vi a la imitación de Emmett en su cama y en su mesita de noche habían muchas cartas y en su cama había otra que fue la de hoy junto con una rosa blanca, le pregunte quien se las había mandado y empezó a tartamudear después le dije que no me negara nada y termino contándomelo todo y al terminar su relato leímos la carta de hoy y reconocí tu letra – al acabar su discurso sonrió.

-eres demasiado metiche para tu bien Alice – eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

-lo sé pero así me amas y me dejaras ayudarte.

-¿qué te hace pensar que te dejare ayudarme?

-tus planes necesitan del toque de Alice

-¿puedo negarme?

-no – me dio otro abrazo y salió de mi habitación con sus típicos brinquitos

Esa pequeña duende entrometida me descubrió con solo leer una nota, negué la cabeza divertido.

**Holis pequeñas se que debí actualizar ayer pero estuve en semana de exámenes bimestrales y no me daba el tiempo entre tareas y proyectos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo se que dije que seria todo epov pero para no dejarlos con el suspenso de quien toco el timbre lo hize bpov y epov.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows nos leemos el viernes y apartir de aquí el tiempo pasara rápido y les aviso que a esta historia le quedan unos 8 o 10 caps mas asi es nos acercamos al final.**

**También quiero decirles que tengo otra historia en mente y mañana subiré el summary y el primer cap. se llamara "buscándote" y es de Bree y Diego la verdad me gustan esos personajes será un mini fic.**

**Nos leemos el viernes **

**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño review diciéndome que les pareció.**

**Nos vemos.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Denise Sainz

Capítulo 11: Denise Sainz.

**Holis se que no tengo perdón soy un mala y lamento mucho no haber actualizado el viernes pero realmente no tuve tiempo y de ensima ahurita en mi ciudad hay un horrible cambio de clima un rato hay calor y al otro rato ya hay frio y eso esta ocasionando muchos resfriados y para mi mala suerte yo pesque uno.**

**Siento de verdad no haber actualizado y por eso ahurita con todo y mi cajita de pañuelos me puse a escribir espero les guste.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es mia.**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**BPOV.**

_Nos encontrábamos hablando de nuestros gustos cuando Charlie entro por la puerta quedándose en shock al ver a Vane._

-ho…hola… chi…chicos – dijo un nervioso Charlie.

-Hola Papá. Hola Charlie – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Charlie se nos quedó viendo raro era como si le fuéramos a atacar y a reclamar el no habernos dicho acerca de Vane, si lo atacaríamos con preguntas pero no nos molestaríamos era hora de que Charlie rehaga su vida.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Vanessa? – pregunto.

-vine a conocer a los chicos, sé que no podía pero como ayer fuiste a visitar a mamá creí que ya podía conocerlos y cuando vine sin querer solté algo y me preguntaron y respondí y solo espero que no te molestes conmigo yo solo no quería causar problemas – Vanessa estaba a punto de llorar por lo que me acerque y la abrase.

-¿Ustedes ya saben cómo es que conozco a Vanessa? – nosotros simplemente asentimos.

-no te juzgaremos papá – dijo Emmett.

-solo debiste habernos dicho antes – dijo Jasper.

Charlie asintió y volteo a verme al ver que yo no decía nada.

-¿y tú Bells? – pregunto temeroso al ver mi mirada de indignación totalmente falsa que solo mis hermanos y Vane notaron – no dirás tu opinión.

-yo... la verdad… no estoy de acuerdo – Charlie suspiro – no estoy de acuerdo en que no me hayas presentado a tu novia señorito – dije con una sonrisa.

-Bells ¿algún día dejaras de hacerme esas bromas? – pregunto.

-no – sonreí – pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos presentes a tu novia – Charlie palideció.

-pero…pero… - tartamudeo.

-nada de peros- dijo Jasper.

-exacto papi preséntanos a tu futura esposita – dijo Emmett.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar esta noche? – dijo Vane – claro si se puede.

-pero por supuesto que se puede hice tacos e hice suficiente para que coman dos personas más - dije

-es que no se chicos – dijo Charlie pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-invítala si- dijimos mis hermanos, Vane y yo al mismo tiempo con un puchero cada uno como los de Alice en su cara.

-De acuerdo sus pucheros ganan – dijo rindiéndose – ahora la llamo – dijo esto último dirigiéndose al teléfono.

A los 5 minutos entro Charlie a la sala diciendo que Denise acepto su invitación a cenar y que en un rato estaría en casa.

Mi padre con órdenes mías y de Vane lo mandamos a darse un baño y ponerse presentable mientras nosotros nos poníamos a arreglar la casa para que quede totalmente lista para la hora de la cena.

Emmett y Jasper se pusieron a preparar todo, mientras Vane y yo terminamos la cena entre pláticas.

Esta chica me caía muy bien ahora entiendo porque Jacob se enamoró de ella, era tímida y reservada y teníamos casi los mismos gustos y además era muy amigable.

Seguimos platicando hasta que mis hermanos se acercaron diciendo que todo estaba listo, así que los mande a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse presentables y yo junto con Vane subimos a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Decidí ponerme unos jeans entubados de color azul y una blusa negra de tirantes con lentejuelas, unas zapatillas del color de la blusa, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y me puse un poco de maquillaje ya que no me gustaba mucho.

A Vane le preste ropa ya que éramos de la misma talla, aunque se negó un poco al final termino aceptando poniéndose una falda de mezclilla corta, una blusa blanca con tirantes, unas zapatillas de mezclilla, ella al contrario que a mí se hizo una cola de caballo y también se puso un poco de maquillaje.

-¿lista?- le pregunte.

-lista – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Bajamos justo a tiempo porque el timbre empezó a sonar y Charlie se dirigió a paso nervioso a abrir.

Se escucharon voces y después de un rato apareció Charlie con una mujer hermosa parecida a Vanesa tenía el cabello negro pero corto, los ojos de un lindo azul, piel clara, alta y delgada, en su cara tenía muchos rasgos iguales a los de Vanessa.

Venía de la mano de Charlie con una sonrisa tierna y maternal pero también algo nerviosa.

-Hola mami – dijo Vane abrazando a su mamá.

-Hola cariño – le respondió el abrazo.

-bueno chicos – dijo Charlie cuando se paró frente a nosotros – ella es Denise Sainz la mamá de Vanessa y mi novia- dijo nervioso.

Ella nos sonrió.

-Hola chicos es un gusto conocerlos al fin – dijo nerviosa esperando que la saludáramos con un "hola" y no con lo que hicimos.

-Hola Señora Sainz – dijo Emmett dándole un abrazo de oso, de esos que no te dejan respirar.

-no…res…piro – dijo Denise.

-Emmett bájala no queremos dejar a Charlie viudo antes de pasar por el altar – dije provocando que mi papá y Denise que Emmett ya había bajado se sonrojaran.

-no me digan señora Sainz me siento vieja – dijo después de que su sonrojo pasara. – solo díganme Denise.

-bien entonces hola Denise – dije abrazándola ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-Hola tú debes de ser Bella – yo solo me limite a asentir.

-Hola Denise – dijo mi rubio hermano abrazándola y regalándole un beso en su mejilla.

-hola cariño y tú eres Jasper ¿verdad? – Jazz solo asintió.

-bien ya que se conocieron, ¿pasamos a cenar? – dijo Charlie.

-hay Charlie cariño no seas impaciente – le dijo Denise – quisiera conocer más a los chicos.

-está bien – dijo Charlie resignado.

Mis hermanos y yo nos aguantamos la risa nunca habíamos visto a Charlie el gran y temido jefe de policía siendo domado por una mujer eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-¿y cómo se los dijo Charlie? – pregunto Denise y nuestra vista se fijó en Charlie.

-bueno se los dije cuando…- Charlie no término porque Vane lo interrumpió.

-En realidad madre ellos se enteraron por mí – dijo Vane.

-Vanessa Sainz ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? – dijo Denise algo molesta.

-Denise no te molestes con ella, vane solo pensaba que nosotros ya lo sabíamos, se le escapo sin querer y cuando le dijimos que nos diga la verdad ella nos conto todo – Dijo Jasper.

En eso sonó el timbre y Charlie fue a abrir.

-si mami no fue mi intensión todo es culpa de Jacob –dijo Vane.

-¿y porque fue mi culpa cariño? – dijo Jake entrando a la sala con Charlie detrás.

-¡JAKE! – grito Vane lanzándose a los brazos de Jacob quien gustoso la recibió y dándole un beso.

El carraspeo de Charlie los hizo separarse rápidamente.

-Charlie es igual de celoso con Vanessa, la sobreprotege con Jacob sin que sea su hija – nos susurró Denise.

-ahora si Vane ¿dime porque y de que soy culpable? – dijo Jacob mirándola fijamente.

-yo… yo… - tartamudeo Vane.

-Vanessa quería conocernos y vino y cuando le pregunte si era tu novia, me dijo que si y ella pensó que Charlie ya nos había dicho de su relación con Denise que tú también nos ocultaste y sin querer se le fue y cuando le preguntamos ella nos contó todo – termine mi relato y Jacob solo negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Charlie me amenazó con no ver a mi princesa si decía algo – dijo haciéndose al inocente.

-y un día sin ver a este bombón es un infierno Bella – dijo una Vanessa fingiendo tristeza.

-exacto – concordó Jacob. – soy un bombón.

-Jake cariño estaba hablando de mi – dijo Vane.

-por eso digo que estabas hablando de ti desde luego – dijo Jacob haciendo que todos riéramos.

-¿ya quieren cenar? – pregunto Emmett impaciente.

-claro Emmett – dijo Denise.

Nos fuimos a la mesa, mis hermanos y yo servimos y disfrutamos de una rica cena entre pláticas y bromas por parte de Emmett y Jacob hacia mi padre y su novia.

Después de cenar Denise y Vane se retiraron pues mañana había clases y Jacob se fue al poco rato, Charlie subió a su habitación y nosotros lo seguimos, me despedí de mis hermanos y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Entre, tome mi pijama y me dirigí a darme un baño, cuando acabe me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir.

**Holis de nuevo y díganme que tal les parecio el capitulo, se que dije que en este el tiempo pasara rápido pero quise a hacer este capitulo y si ahora si ya en el siguiente el tiempo pasara rápido habrán muchas sorpresas.**

**Nos leemos el viernes si puedo y por favor dejen un pequeño review diciéndome que les parecio.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows todo de verdad lo agradezco y les aviso que ya trepe mi otro fic que es en realidad un mini-fic de Bree y Diego y se llama "Buscandote" **

**Les dejo el sumary.**

_**Situado en Eclipse. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Diego hubiera huido al saber que iba a morir en manos de Riley y Victoria? y si a Bree la hubiera Alice visto que su futuro acababa en manos de Félix y le avisara a los Cullen y estos decidieran ayudarla. ¿Sabrá Bree que diego vive gracias a Alice? ¿Lo buscara? Pasen y lean.**_

**Nos vemos :D**


	13. Capitulo 12: El tiempo pasa

Capítulo 12: El tiempo pasa.

**Holis mis queridas y hermosas lectoras hoy les triago el capitulo nuevo se que para algunos debe ya de ser tarde pero en mi país son las 10.04 y acabo de terminar el cap y decidí subirlo de una vez, espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Disfrutenla. **

Ha pasado un mes y medio más, ahora llevo 3 meses viviendo en Forks, un lugar que sin duda alguna le ha dado un giro radical a mi vida, pues he encontrado a grandes amigos y al amor de mi vida que aún no sé quién es lo cual es extraño que me haya enamorado de alguien a quien no conozco pero que sin duda se ha robado mi corazón y también por extraño que parezca hace unas semanas había descubierto que también me gustaba Edward Cullen lo cual me asusto puesto que si es cierto me ha dejado de molestar y ahora me medio tolera, pero aun así me sigue haciendo bromas lo cual le baja algunos puntos, un día sin querer me puse a pensar si Edward y mi admirador eran la misma persona pero rápidamente deseche esa idea porque sería una locura.

Estamos a principios de Diciembre en dos semanas más saldríamos de vacaciones de invierno y volveríamos hasta el próximo año. Toda la gente de Forks y sus alrededores se encontraban de aquí para allá, comprando todo lo necesario para navidad y planeando en donde lo pasarían, en mi caso nosotros y todos nuestros amigos la pasaríamos en la casa de los Cullen inclusive Denise, Vanessa, Jacob y Billy vendrían.

Mis amigos habían conocido a Vane y a Jacob hace un mes cuando estos habían decidido venir a verme al instituto.

_**FLAHSBACK.**_

_Me encontraba en clase de Biología que compartía con Edward y con Tanya, Edward se encontraba a un lado de mi terminando los ejercicios que el profesor Barner nos había marcado acerca del cuerpo humano y Tanya estaba platicando amenamente con Julissa una chica que era su compañera de laboratorio._

_El ejercicio lo había terminado hace un rato y me encontraba pensando en mi Admirador, hace unos días me había mandado mi carta de la semana. No pude evitar el suspiro que se escapó de mis labios al pensar en su carta y su regalo. Edward que ya había terminado se me quedo viendo pero lo ignore y seguí pensando en mi Admirador._

_El miércoles como de costumbre había recibido la carta de cada semana solo que me lleve una sorpresa enorme al ver que en vez de la usual rosa blanca, en su lugar descansaba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas en forma de corazón junto con una caja también en forma de corazón de chocolates. Definitivamente me había sorprendido._

_Un movimiento me regreso a la realidad, voltee y era Edward el que me había sacudido._

_-Diablos Swan sí que te perdiste en tu mundo – dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa._

_-claro que no – dije - ¿qué te hace pensar que me perdí en mi mundo? – pregunte._

_-pues hace 5 minutos que la clase finalizo y el profesor Barner me pidió que te sacara de tu mundo – Dios Santo llegare tarde a Algebra con lo mucho que me ama el maestro Juan (notase el sarcasmo) – y por cierto hace 5 minutos que tu clase de Algebra empezó._

_-¿Cómo sabes que me toca Algebra? – pregunte._

_-porque Alice me dijo que los viernes te toca algebra después de ella y ella tiene Algebra cuando nosotros tenemos biología._

_-cierto, gracias por sacarme de mi mundo pero debo irme – dije recogiendo mis cosas para salir rumbo a la clase de Algebra - ¿y tú no tienes clases? – se me hacía raro que no tuviera prisa._

_-No, la maestra Charlotte no vino porque se enfermó – Dijo tranquilamente - y no te preocupes por tu clase Tanya me dijo que el maestro Juan tuvo cursos el día de hoy y no vino- se puso como a recordar algo – ah y también me dijo que la veas en la biblioteca para hacer la tarea de Literatura._

_-Gracias ahora debo irme – me despedí y salí directo a la biblioteca._

_El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba dirigiéndome a mi camioneta cuando un grito me hizo voltearme._

_-¡BELLA! – voltee y Jacob se encontraba a unos metros de mi junto con Vane que venía demasiado feliz._

_Me detuve junto a mi camioneta que se encontraba entre el coche de mis hermanos y el coche de Riley, mis amigos se quedaron viendo a mi mejor amigo y a su novia y mis hermanos solo sonreían._

_-Hola Jacob – Salude a mi mejor amigo con un abrazo – Hola hermana – Salude a Vane apenas solté a Jacob._

_-¿HERMANA? – dijeron mis amigos al mismo tiempo mientras Vane me veía feliz por cómo le dije._

_-Chicos y chicas les presento a Jacob mi mejor amigo y a su novia Vanessa- no sé porque pero me pareció haber oído un suspiro de alivio pero creo que fue mi imaginación - la hija de la novia de Charlie._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Después de las presentaciones vinieron las preguntas y ahora todos ellos se llevan muy bien y enseguida hicieron planes para ir al cine todos juntos y Alice brincaba de la emoción por tener una nueva muñeca de tamaño real.

-Belly-Bells – me llamo Jane - ¿pizza o comida china? – pregunto.

-Pizza – le respondí.

Nos encontrábamos en casa de los gemelos Vulturi para una tarde de películas.

-Bella ¿ya terminaste con esa revista? – me pregunto Kate desde el otro sofá.

-si ten –se la extendí - ni siquiera la leí solo la hojee.

-Si yo también – dijo riéndose -¿Dónde estará Tanya? – pregunto buscando a su hermana con la vista.

-ocupada con Alec – Dijo Bree entrando a la sala con un plato de Botanas con una sonriente Alice – cielos esos tortolos son peor que Diego y yo.

-Oh cállate que no hay nadie peor que mi hermano y Alice – La duende me mando una mirada fulminante.

-ya te veré Bellita- dijo seria – cuando tengas novio y estés igual o peor que nosotras – Bree y Kate rieron por el comentario de mi amiga.

-¡CHICOS YA VOY A PONER LA PELICULA! – grito Jane entrando con los refrescos.

A los pocos minutos llegaron todos desde distinto lados de la casa y una vez todos acomodados frente a la pantalla plana de la casa Jane coloco la película de "¿Qué paso ayer?"* Que Emmett y Riley habían insistido que viéramos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era viernes y era el último día de instituto para tener una grandiosisimas vacaciones de invierno junto con mis amigos.

Me dirigía a mi clase de Ingles con Tanya y Bree, estas venían platicando o más bien burlándose de Diego, pues Tanya le estaba contando a Bree todo lo vergonzoso de su hermano como venganza, pues Diego le había dicho sin querer a Alec todo lo que su hermana hizo de niña y este se lo había comentado a Tanya la cual estallo de furia contra su hermano pequeño prometiendo vengarse.

-en serio Bree, cuando Diego tenía 10 años todavía se chupaba el dedo y dormía o más bien sigue durmiendo con la luz encendida porque tiene miedo que chucky (o como se escriba) salga de su armario – comento Tanya riéndose a todo pulmón.

-Tanya no crees que ya dijiste demasiado – dije tratando de que mi amiga dejara de decir todas las cosas vergonzosas de su hermano.

-Hay no Bellita que se aguante – dijo riéndose – nadie le dijo que le cuente mis cosas a Alec – termino con un puchero en su boca.

-Tanya Bella tiene razón – Dijo Bree.

-De acuerdo – Tanya alzo los brazos en forma de rendición y entramos al salón.

…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG

-¡SI VACACIONES! – grito mi hermano Emmett con el cual comparto Historia, ganándose una mala mirada del profesor.

-Señor Swan- reprendió el profesor - ya que está muy emocionado con las vacaciones usted realizara 50 paginas acerca de la independencia de nuestro país.

-Pero profesor – chillo mi hermano dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras todos los alumnos incluyéndome salían del salón para dirigirse a sus respetivos casilleros y después a su auto.

Llegue al mío, lo abrí metí mis libro y me di cuenta de que dentro había una carta, se me hizo extraño, ya que su carta me había llegado el miércoles, pero me emociono así que la tome y la abrí.

Esta decía:

"_Mi querido y hermoso ángel._

_Quiero decirte que te amo demasiado, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado lástima que mi inseguridad no me permita acercarme y también que no me arrepiento para nada de haberte conocido._

_Sé que te preguntaras porque me ha escrito hoy no es miércoles, bueno la respuesta es sencilla. El día de hoy te escribo para decirte que te tengo una sorpresa para navidad, será única y espero lo disfrutes. Junto a mi sorpresa te llegara otra carta deseándote una Feliz navidad y mucho más aunque estaré ahí junto a ti y no te darás cuenta te volveré a felicitar._

_Así que mi lindo ángel espera gustosa mi sorpresa y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás así como yo no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa de este planeta a parte de mi madre._

_Me despido de ti _

_TE AMO MI PEQUEÑO Y DULCE ÁNGEL._

_TU ADMIRADOR"_

Termine de leer la carta con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, la guarde y salí rumbo al estacionamiento para tomar mi camioneta y dirigirme a casa a preparar la cena de hoy pues Denise, Vane y Jacob que se auto-invito irían a cenar a la casa.

Al llegar junto a mi auto me despedí de mis amigos prometiéndole a las chicas que mañana iríamos de compras a lo cual no quería ir per cierta duendecillo me amenazo con jugar Barbie-bella cuantas veces quiera si no iba y me subí a mi camioneta para luego encenderla y salir rumbo a mi casa.

**¿Y que les parecio? ¿Merezco algún review o un tomatazo?**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap a mi realmente no me convencio del todo pero fue todo lo que mi mente pudo dar. Quiero recordarles que esta historia esta llegando a su final y no se si hare secuela pero creo que no y tambien quiero decirles que tengo otra historia en mente pero aun no la he planeado bien.**

**Quiero agradecer tambien a todas las personas que leen este fic, a las que dejan un pequeño review diciendo que les parecio, a las la tienen de favorito o de follows.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows.**

**Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capitulo y no se olviden de pasarse a mi otro mini-fic "Buscandote" tal vez mañana suba un nuevo capitulo de ese fic.**

**Los quiero mis queridos lectores.**

**Atte: Emily masen cullen**


	14. Capitulo 13:Sorpresas para navidad

Capítulo 13: una sorpresa para navidad.

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.**

**Nos leemos abajo disfruten el cap.**

Hoy era 24 de diciembre un día antes de navidad, el día de hoy iríamos todos a cenar a casa de los Cullen, me encontraba vistiéndome para ir al centro comercial con Emmett y Jasper a comprar regalos de última hora porque a mis queridos hermanitos (notase el sarcasmo) se le olvido comprar el regalo de sus novias cosa que solo les pasa a ellos y si como lo ven mis tontos hermanos ya se habían hecho novios de las hermanas Cullen Rosalie y Alice respectivamente desde hace mes y medio.

Llevo más de media hora esperando junto con Jasper en la sala a que Emmett termine de hablar con su "osita" pues el tarado quería saber que le gustaría que le regalaran para navidad claro que yo ya sabía que quería Rose ella me lo había comentado en la última pijamada que tuvimos.

-¡POR DIOS EMMETT APURATE! –Gritó mi rubio hermano impaciente.

-¡YA VOY! – grito mi gemelo desde el segundo piso.

-¿desde hace cuánto que está hablando con Rose? – pregunte igual de impaciente.

-desde hace como hora y media – me dijo soltando un suspiro - ¿Cómo pueden tardar hablando?

-ni hables vaquero – le dije a Jazz usando el apodo que yo le decía desde que me puso Tinkerbell y Emmett me empezó a molestar con el – tú y la duende tardan más que ellos hablando.

-Cierto.

-quita esa sonrisa boba.

-cuando estés enamorada yo te diré lo mismo.

Si supieras dije en mi mente claro que ya estaba enamorada pero no lo andaba demostrando a todo el mundo.

-¡EMMETT SI NO BAJAS EN CINCO MINUTOS TE DEJAMOS! –grite.

Después de una hora de discusión con Emmett por fin logramos salir rumbo al centro comercial de Port Ángeles al llegar Jasper dijo que ya tenía una idea del regalo perfecto para Alice y que necesitaba mi opinión así que mientras Emmett decidía que regalarle a Rose dando una vuelta por el centro comercial, Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a una de las 10 joyerías del centro comercial.

Al entrar nos dirigimos hacía el mostrador en donde se encontraba una rubia operada que con solo ver a Jasper se ajustó más el pedazo de tela que usaba como blusa y en su cara se formó una sonrisa coqueta que de coqueta no tenía nada pobre me daba pena.

-Hola bienvenidos a "Diamante" en que puedo ayudarlos – Dijo con una voz terriblemente chillona – Mi nombre es Jessica en que puedo ayudarles –esta chica se estaba comiendo a mi hermano con la mirada.

Decidí intervenir pues mi hermano me pidió ayuda con la mirada.

-Buscamos un hermoso collar para la novia de mi hermano – dije señalando a Jasper.

- ¿Novia? – Aparte de ofrecida, sorda.

-Si novia, ¿entonces tiene lo que busca mi hermano? – pregunte.

-Tengo más de lo que su hermano busca – soy yo o eso fue con doble sentido.

Después de una hora en la joyería viendo como la rubia se le resbalaba a mi hermano y que este le huyera por fin logramos encontrar el regalo perfecto para la duende, su regalo consistía en un hermoso collar de plata con pequeños diamantes en forma de corazón alrededor y con un dije de corazón más grande pero formado de puros "te amo" era un detalle hermoso que de seguro Alice amara.

-Me lo llevo –fue todo lo que pronuncio mi hermano y la rubia enseguida lo coloco en un estuche de terciopelo rojo y se lo entrego a mi hermano con un papel en el que tenía puesto su número.

-Gracias por su compra vuelva pronto – Dijo la operada viendo solo a Jazz.

-Resbalosa – murmure cuando salíamos de ahí lo demasiado bajo para que la rubia no me oyera sin embargo Jazz me escucho y sonrió.

-Celosa – me dijo este.

-no tanto como Alice – dije en tono inocente.

-no quiero ni pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado si estuviera aquí - dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

-fácil le habría arrancado la cabeza a la operada por fijarse en su Jazzi – dije moviendo mis pestañas como Alice cuando decía aquel apodo.

Y damas y caballeros me gane la mirada fulminante de Jasper.

Nos dirigimos en busca de Emmett el cual se encontraba en una heladería lo cual era de esperarse cerca de la joyería en la que acabamos de salir.

-¿ya te decidiste? – le pregunte quitándole su helado de galleta y comer un poco.

-oye cómprate el tuyo – grito quitándomelo.

-Emmett dinos si ya te decidiste – dijo Jasper.

-Ya pero necesito tu ayuda Belly-Bells – me dijo mi gemelo haciendo un puchero.

-de acuerdo andando – le dije.

Después de 1 hora buscando el regalo de Rose por fin Emmett decidió que al igual que Jasper quería regalarle joyería por lo que nos dirigimos a otra joyería pues según Jazz no quería ver a esa rubia operada de nuevo.

Entramos a la Joyería "Perfección" en donde un señor de ya avanzada edad llamado Fred nos atendió, mi gemelo dijo que quería lo más hermoso que la joyería pudiera tener para la más hermosa de las mujeres, sus palabras no las mías, y el señor le entrego una hermoso collar de diamantes con un Rubí de piedra que se abría y que adentro tenía escrito "Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido".

Emmett no lo pensó dos veces y enseguida lo compro al salir nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para regresar a Forks pues ya eran las 7:45 y las chicas y yo nos reuniríamos en casa de las Denali a las 8:30 para arreglarnos ahí.

Llegamos a Forks en media hora y apenas llegue me di una ducha y salí a la casa de las Denali al llegar me recibió una furiosa Alice diciendo que ya era tarde y que no le iba dar tiempo de arreglarme con calma.

-Tranquila duende solo llegue 5 minutos tarde – Alice se volteó a verme.

-Bella 5 minutos son 5 minutos y con esos 5 minutos pude haber avanzado algo no que ahora casi ni me dará tiempo –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Alice exageras – le dijo Bree – aún faltan 3 horas para tener que reunirnos en tu casa.

-lo cual es poco tiempo – dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro – ahora tu – me señalo –sube al cuarto de Tanya y date un baño - ordeno.

-si mamá – Bree se rio de lo que le dije a Alice.

Y casi 3 horas después me encontraba enfundada en un vestido azul eléctrico corto pegado en la parte del busto con piedras en el medio y suelto en demás, zapatos de tacón aguja de color del mismo color del vestido solo espero no caerme con ellos, un bolso de brillantes plateado, mi cabello suelto en ondas y mi maquillaje sencillo que solo constaba de sombras, rímel, delineador y brillo labial.

Alice llevaba puesto un vestido morado un poco arriba de las rodillas de una sola manga pegado en el busto con piedras en una parte y suelto en lo demás y sus zapatos eran de tacón aguja del mismo color de su vestido. Rose usaba un vestido rojo largo con un corte hasta medio muslo del lado derecho y en el mismo lado pero a la altura del busto tenía un pequeño corte que dejaba ver su espalda descubierta hecha con piedras de colores claros que llegaban hasta una de sus manga y sus zapatos eran de color negro de tacón aguja. Bree usaba un vestido verde esmeralda corto sencillo y zapatos de tacón aguja negros. Jane usaba un vestido corto de brillos dorados y zapatos de tacón aguja del mismo color. Tanya usaba un vestido corto de estampado de leopardo con negro pegado a su cuerpo y zapatos de tacón aguja de color negro. Kate llevaba un vestido color crema con brillos corto y pegado y zapatos de color crema. Irina que había llegado para navidad junto a su novio Laurent llevaba un vestido color crema pero con encaje negro encima y zapatos de color negro.

Una vez todas listas cada quien se dirigió a un auto Alice, Rose, Bree y yo nos iríamos en el Porshe de la primera mientras que Tanya, Kate, Irina y Jane se irían en el auto de la última que era un precioso mini cooper azul.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen en donde todos nos estaban esperando, saludamos todas a Esme y Carlisle y luego cada una se fue a reunir con su familia.

-como ya estamos todos reunidos- comenzó Esme-¿les apetecería comenzar con la cena? – pregunto.

-por supuesto querida – dijo Sulpicia la madre de los gemelos Vulturi.

-entonces pasemos al jardín – indico Esme.

Nos dirigimos todos al jardín que Esme había decorado para la cena de hoy, todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares y comenzamos a cenar.

La cena pasó entre pláticas triviales y bromas de por supuesto Emmett y después de cenar esperamos ansiosamente a que dieran las 12, faltaban 5 minutos para esa hora y Edward se había retirado hace unos momentos bajo la mirada ansiosa de Alice diciendo que iba por algo a su habitación.

Mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos a la sala para platicar tranquilamente mientras Esme, Victoria, Sulpicia, Denise y Carmen conversaban amenamente de la decoración y Carlisle, Charlie, Billy, James, Aro y Eleazar hablaban de sus respectivos asuntos.

Al momento de dar las 12 campanadas anunciando que ya era navidad cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó dejándonos a todos confundido pues no esperábamos a nadie más sin querer fije mi vista en Alice y esta sonreía emocionada cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba confundida oculto su sonrisa y me señalo la puerta y entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza la sorpresa de mi admirador.

Me dirigí a la puerta bajo la mirada de mis amigos y la abrí lentamente llevándome de verdad una sorpresa ante lo que tenía delante de mis ojos…

**¿Qué se habrá encontrado Bellita en la puerta de los Cullen? ¿Algo malo? o ¿algo bueno? **

**Holis sé que no actualice ayer y esta vez no hay excusas fue la flojera lo que no me permitió escribir aunque ya lo había comenzado desde el martes la flojera de ayer no me dejo terminarlo así que aquí lo tiene espero y lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos el próximo viernes y les cuento que salgo de vacaciones por 2 semanas así que si podre actualizar seguido.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs, follows de verdad gracias.**

**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño reviews diciéndome que les parecio el cap nos vemos.**


	15. Capitulo 14: Nuestro Encuentro

Capítulo 14: NUESTRO ENCUENTRO

**Holis lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero al parecer mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no me surgia nada hasta que surgio esto y lamento si no es una sorpresota pero mi mente no dio para más.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.**

**Disfrútenla nos leemos abajo.**

_Me dirigí a la puerta bajo la mirada de mis amigos y la abrí lentamente llevándome de verdad una sorpresa ante lo que tenía delante de mis ojos…_

Frente a mí se encontraba un señor de unos 50 años, de cabello algo canoso, alto, de complexión delgada, ojos de un lindo color gris, nariz, recta y una sonrisa que le marcaba algunas arrugas, vestía un traje negro, corbata, zapatos negros y un sombrerito como usan los choferes.

¡CHOFERES! ¿Qué hace un chofer en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen?

Fije mi vista detrás del señor y ahí enfrente estacionada en todo su esplendor se encontraba una enorme limosina roja, ni siquiera sabía que había de ese color solo había visto negra y blanca y una que otra rosada pero nunca roja, y en la cual en el techo de esta de esta había un lindo gorrito navideño*.

-¿es usted la señorita Swan? – Preguntó el señor.

-si – le respondí.

-Mi nombre es Braulio – me tendió su mano la cual tome saludándolo - y voy a ser su chofer esta noche señorita.

-¿mi chofer? – no pude evitar preguntar ¿Quién mandaría un chofer a buscarme a esta hora?

-así es señorita Swan su joven admirador me mando por usted para llevarla a cierto lugarcillo – me respondió. -¿Nos vamos?

Mi admirador me había mandado un chofer para recogerme es que acaso ¿ya lo iba a conocer?

-espéreme un minuto

-por supuesto señorita.

Me gire solo para ver la boca abierta de casi todos mis amigos y hermanos los cuales me miraban confundidos mientras que cierto duende tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Vuelvo en rato – dije mientras iba por mi bolso el cual Alice me dio susurrando un "suerte" esta enana sabía algo.

Salí de la casa dejando a los demás en su estado perdido y me encamine hacía la enorme limosina en donde Braulio ya tenía la puerta abierta para mí.

Me subí, Braulio cerro mi puerta y se dirigió a la del conductor, se subió y arrancó para irse rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

Todo el camino me la pase conversando con Braulio era una gran persona y también me la pase observando el pasaje de Forks.

-y dime Braulio ¿por fin podre conocerlo? – pregunte.

Braulio me miro por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió.

-Lo siento Bella hoy no – me respondió.

-ósea ¿Cómo?

-El joven me pidió pasarla a buscar pero no puedo decirle más ese es trabajo de Benny

-¿Quién es Benny?

-Pronto lo sabrá

-oh vamos Braulio

-Lo siento señorita pero ya llegamos

Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta de que la limosina se encontraba estacionada en algún lado del bosque.

Braulio me abrió la puerta, me baje y me di cuenta de que había un sendero y en la entrada de este se encontraba un joven apuesto de unos 20 años quizá, ojos azules, delgado, cabello castaño, vestía igual a Braulio solo que no llevaba la gorra de chofer.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan mi nombre es Benny – se presentó - y seré su guía esta noche, yo me encargare de explicarle todas sus dudas y también de llevarla con el joven admirador.

Perfecto todos conocían a mi admirador menos yo.

-Claro – fue lo único que dije.

-por aquí señorita – me señalo la entrada del sendero.

-aguarden ¿hay que pasar por ahí? – pregunte.

-si señorita – me respondió Braulio -¿Por qué?

-es que soy demasiado torpe y sumando los tacones y todas las cosas que hay por el sedero da como resultado una caída y muchos raspones – Braulio y Benny se rieron por lo que dije.

-no se preocupe señorita el joven nos advirtió de su torpeza y nos hizo quitar cualquier cosa con la que usted pueda herirse – me respondió Benny aun riendo.

-de acuerdo – dije empezando a adentrarme junto con Benny por el sendero que estaba todo iluminado por pequeños faros que alumbraban el camino.

-Nos vemos en un rato Bella – se despidió Braulio.

-Claro.

Después de un rato caminando Benny habló.

-Bien te explicare todo – comenzó Benny – lo primero que debes saber es que si conocerás a tu admirados pero no le podrás ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-porque él nos informó que nos es todavía tiempo de conocerse solo quiere enseñarte algo. – Respondió – segundo su voz ha sido trastornada con un pequeño aparato para que no le puedas identificar la voz y tercero y último no es un secuestrador y estés asustada simplemente cree que así tienen que ser las cosas…por ahora – termino de decir Benny.

-De acuerdo – susurre.

-Disfrute su noche – dijo cuando salimos a un hermoso claro lleno de muchas flores lamentablemente la oscuridad no me dejaba saber de qué color eran. – Vendré por usted más tarde Señorita Swan.

Asentí.

Seguí pasando mi vista hasta que lo vi.

En medio del claro se encontraba un hermoso piano negro con velas a su alrededor y encima, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la persona que se encontraba sentada en el banquillo del piano, efectivamente no le podía ver la cara por la máscara que traía pues le cubría el rostro completo excepto por los ojos y tampoco podía reconocer el color de su cabello porque la luz de las velas no ayudaba, sin embargo su ropa la había visto en algún lado pero mi mente no recordaba en donde era como si su estilo me fuera familiar.

-Haz venido. – sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacer? – pregunte.

-pensé que te asustarías y le pedirías a Braulio que te regresara – dijo parándose del banquillo para empezar a acercarse a mí.

-pensaste mal – dije también acercándome a él.

-luces hermosa

-gracias – sentía el calor acumularse en mis mejillas.

-vaya hasta en la oscuridad tus sonrojos son visibles –dijo sonriendo y aumentando mi sonrojo.

-¿para qué me citaste aquí? – Pregunte – pensé que tu regalo sería diferente y esperaba también una carta tuya y no esto – dije observando el alrededor.

-tuve cierta ayuda de una pequeña persona que me hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a tu regalo.

-¿pequeña persona? – Dije más para mí que para él, entonces recordé a cierta duende que sonrió al ver al chofer – aguarda Alice te ayudo – afirme.

-más bien me ordeno.

-pero… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

-Digamos que es algo así como una mejor amiga

-ok – fue todo lo que dije para sumergirnos en un cómodo silencio.

-pero olvidémonos de eso – dijo rompiendo el silencio – te traje aquí para pasar un rato contigo y porque quería enseñarte algo – me extendió su mano la cual sin saber porque la tome.

Él nos dirigió hacía el piano, se sentó y con un leve gesto me indico que tomara asiento junto a él cosa que hice. Coloco sus manos en el piano empezando a tocar una hermosa melodía que inundaba el claro con su dulce sonido que hacía que me olvidara de todo éramos solo él y yo sumergidos en una burbuja, nuestra burbuja.

Después de unos minutos la melodía termino y una mano toma la mía mandándome como una descarga eléctrica que hizo que alzara la vista y me encontrara con su mirada en mí.

-¿te gusto? – pregunto.

-es muy hermosa – dije.

-igual que tú – sonreí – tú la inspiraste, la escribí pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te quiero.

-Gracias – me sonrió – nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi excepto mis hermanos claro que lo de ellos no fue tan bonito – reí de solo recordarlo.

-¿qué hizo ese par? – preguntó.

-Jasper y Emmett quisieron componerme una canción con unas ollas como batería y una escoba como guitarra la razón la desconozco.

Rio.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – pregunto aun riéndose.

-hace unos años Emmett y yo teníamos 10 y Jasper 11.

Reí con él.

-entonces me alegro de saber que te gusto.

-si me gustó mucho – admití – y dime ¿Cuándo podré ver tu rostro? – pregunte tratando de quitar la máscara.

-aun no es tiempo – dijo tomando mi mano y alejándola de la máscara.

-¿Por qué?

-porque todavía es muy pronto para que sufra tu rechazo. – dijo abrazándome.

-¿Por qué sufrirías mi rechazo? – me acurruque más en su pecho.

-cuando veas quien soy lo sabrás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – Pregunte – porque supongo que no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo ¿o me equivoco?

-no te equivocas tú tienes que regresar con tu familias y tus amigos y yo con los míos.

-y el tiempo que nos queda es…

-en unos 5 minutos o menos vendrá Benny por ti para llevarte adonde Braulio. – dijo apretándome más a él.

-¿volveré a verte?

-pequeña siempre nos vemos la diferencia es que no sabes quién soy.

-eso lo tengo claro – dije – a lo que me refería es que si tendremos otro encuentro como este.

-claro aún nos queda San Valentín. – dijo dándome un beso en la frente. – el día que cambiara todo – lo último lo dijo demasiado bajo que casi no lo escuche pero si lo hice.

-¿Por qué ese día lo cambiara todo? – pregunte.

-ese día lo sabrás.

-oh vamos dime – dije dándole un pequeño codazo.

-no lo sabrás hasta ese día

-es injusto – me queje.

Iba a decir algo más pero el sonido de que alguien se acercaba no lo dejo hablar.

-Benny viene por ti – fue todo lo que dijo pero a pesar de que no reconocía la voz sabía que estaba triste. – será mejor que te vayas acercando a la entrada del claro.

-creo que si – dije parándome del banquillo para comenzar a acercarme a la entrada pero algo me hizo voltearme y acercarme de nuevo.

-no quiero irme sin antes no hacer algo

-¿Qué? – pregunto viendo como alzaba la máscara hasta ponerla encima de su nariz.

-esto – dije acercando mi cara a la suya lo suficiente para que él acortara la minúscula distancia que había entre nuestros labios juntándolos en beso dulce, tierno y transmitiendo los sentimientos de ambos.

Él me tomo de la cintura y yo puse mis manos en su cuello lo que hizo que su agarre en mi cintura se asentara. Pero como siempre la maldita necesidad de respirar hizo que nos separáramos.

-Ahora si ya puedo irme – dije sonriendo viendo sus ojos que tenían un brillo extraño.

-Al parecer si – dijo sonriendo también.

-Esperare San Valentín con ansias.

-Solo faltan 2 meses –dijo –Feliz Navidad Bella.

-Feliz Navidad – dije abrazándolo.

-lamento interrumpir – Dijo Benny entrando al claro.

-No te preocupes Benny –dijo – la Señorita Swan estará contigo en unos momentos.

-Señorita la espero en la entrada.

-de acuerdo Benny. – dije viendo a Benny que solo sonrió y asintió para dirigirse a la entrada. – Es hora de irme.

-si adiós – dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-adiós – dije soltándome de su abrazo para luego dirigirme a la entrada donde un feliz Benny me esperaba.

-¿disfruto su noche? – pregunto.

-demasiado Benny demasiado – dije con una sonrisa boba instalada en mis labios.

-Bien llegamos – dijo una vez que llegamos a la carretera - Braulio estará feliz de saber que la paso bien.

Sonreí.

-¿Qué tal su noche bella? – pregunto Braulio saliendo de la limosina y abriendo mi puerta.

-Excelente Braulio –suspire

-por ese suspiro me imagino que la paso más que bien –se empezó a reír.

-Búrlese Braulio

-Lo siento Bella ahora vamos que su familia debe de estar preguntándose donde estará

-es cierto – dije entrando a la limosina.

Una vez dentro Braulio se subió y puso en marcha la limosina.

Todo el camino me la pase pensando en él había sido un gesto muy lindo el tener que dejar a su familia por un momento solo para sorprenderme de esta manera, la melodía que toco fue otro gesto lindo la verdad nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí y el contratar una limosina y un guía le aumentaba otros puntos y ni hablar de ese beso.

Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa de los Cullen.

-Adiós Braulio y gracias por llevarme y traerme.

-de nada Bella fue un placer conocerte – dijo abriendo mi puerta y ayudándome a bajar.

-espero verlo pronto

-algún día me volverá a ver a mí y a Benny. – Sonreí.

Me despedí de nuevo de Braulio y me dirigí adentro donde una efusiva Alice y unas alegres Rose, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Jane, Vane, Ángela y Bree me esperaban en la sala.

-y dinos Bella – dijo Kate

-¿Qué tal la velada?- pregunto Bree.

-¿es guapo? – dijo Tanya.

-¿lo conocemos?- pregunto Jane.

-¿te pidió que sean novios? – pregunto Vanessa.

-¿se acostaron?

-¡ROSE! – gritaron todas viendo a la Rubia.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto – mí osito y yo lo hicimos en la primera cita

-Rose no quiero saber lo que haces con mi hermano – dije con una mueca de asco.

-Amargadas.

-Rose que tú quieras experimentar "eso" con tu osito en la primera cita y nosotras no eso no significa que seamos amargadas – Dijo Tanya.

-y lo dice la que no lo hizo – dijo Jane riéndose.

-eso no importa lo único importante aquí es que nuestra Belly-Bells nos cuente como le fue – Dijo Alice que hasta el momento estuvo callada.

-no es nada importante enserio además tengo que ir a casa estoy muy cansada – dije dirigiéndome de nuevo a la puerta.

-¡ISABELLLA MARIE SWAN MAS VALE QUE TE DETENGAS AHÍ MISMO Y NO DES UN PASO MAS O TE JURO QUE CONOCERAS EL ENOJO DE MARY ALICE CULLEN ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE REGRESES TU LINDO TRASERITO AL SOFA Y NOS CUENTES COMO TE FUE! –grito Alice mientras las chicas la miraban con miedo y yo regresaba al sofá.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? – pregunto Esme entrando a la sala con Carmen, Denise, Victoria y Sulpicia detrás de ella.

-Nada mami – dijo Alice poniendo cara de niña inocente que no rompe ni un plato.

-de acuerdo regresaremos afuera y nada de gritos Alice

-Si mamá.- dijo Alice y una vez que se fue Esme me volteó a ver – ahora Isabella cuéntanos.

Hora de la tortura fue todo lo que pensé.

**Espero y les haya gustado el cap repito se que no fue gran cosa la sorpresa pero mi mente no dio para mas y les aviso que ya empiezo a escribir el siguiente capitulo y también les digo que ya tengo los títulos de los próximos y algo de la trama de lo que pasara en ellos el próximo se llama "Año nuevo" y el siguiente "Esperando San Valentín" y solo quedan 7 capitulos mas y se acaba esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto tratare de subir el jueves **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows y no se olviden de dejar un pequeño review diciéndome que tal les parecio**

**Nos vemos**


	16. Capitulo 15: Año Nuevo

Capitulo 15: Año Nuevo.

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía.**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

-Y por eso tengo que comprar esa nueva colección de Prada porque si no cierto duendecillo me matara por no tenerla- Decía ella pero la verdad no le estaba prestando atención. – ya sabes cómo es Alice cuando sale algo nuevo quiere que todas las tengamos y también no tengo ningún vestido que ponerme hoy por eso te pedí que saliéramos de compras y qué bueno que quisiste venir conmigo porque las demás estaban ocupadas – seguía hablando mientras recorríamos las tiendas buscando el vestido perfecto para ella.

Ella me había llamado diciéndome que necesitaba un vestido y como a ella le gustaba ir de compras conmigo porque yo no era como Alice, Rose o Tanya, que si no comprábamos en máximo el 70% del centro comercial no eran compras.

-y por eso ya sé quien es tu admirador secreto – soltó de repente.

-¿Quién es? – pregunte desesperada causando que Jane se riera de mí.

-No lo sé cariño pero solo así sales de "Admiradolandia" y me prestas atención – me respondió juguetona.

Mis amigas le habían puesto "Admiradolandia" a mi mundo en el que me perdía en mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento – Me disculpe.

-No te preocupes a veces yo también me pierdo en mi mundo.

-¿Ya sabes que vestido compraras? – pregunte.

-creo que ya tengo una idea – dijo viendo su reloj – hay dios santo ya son la las 5:30 hay que reunirnos en la casa de las Cullen o si no Alice nos mata.

-entonces a comprar – dije corriendo junto con ella a una de las tiendas más exclusivas en la que siempre comprábamos nuestros vestidos.

-Bienvenidos a "Todo Moda" – nos saludo una joven como de unos 15 años – Mi nombre es Claire y soy la hija de la dueña – se presento -¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

-veras Claire no tengo vestido para hoy en la noche – Dijo Jane desesperada – y quisiera saber que tienes para usar en una cena esta noche.

-has venido al lugar correcto y con la persona correcta sígueme por favor – dijo Claire empezando a caminar.

Jane y yo la seguimos hasta llegar a donde habían unos hermosos vestidos de gala.

-estos son nuevos nos llegaron hace unos días – nos señalo los vestidos – chécalos y cuando tengas uno que te guste me hablas –Jane asintió y Claire regreso a la caja.

Jane se puso a ver los vestidos y después de 20 minutos ya tenía en sus manos un lindo vestido Blanco corto con encaje negro y que se veía corto por delante pero por detrás tenía una hermosa caída de una tela muy fina que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Me lo llevo –dijo jane admirando el vestido.

Llamamos a Claire y enseguida nos mostro los zapatos negros que se amarraban y como accesorios unos lindos pendientes de perlas.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial eran 4:30 teníamos una hora para llegar a Forks y por especifico a casa de Alice.

Al subirnos al coche Jane acelero y a las 5.20 estábamos en la puerta de la casa de los Vulturi, donde Jane entro a buscar sus cosas para luego salir rumbo a casa de Alice.

Llegamos exactamente a las 5:30 y una Alice casi molesta nos esperaba.

-llegan tarde –dijo.

-hay por dios Alice llegamos a tiempo. – dijo Jane

-no, llegan con 45 segundos de retraso.

-eres una exagerada Alice – le dije.

-como sea entremos que todavía hay que arreglarlas

-Alice iré por mis cosas ya vuelvo – le dije cruzando la calle.

-De acuerdo pero no tardes – me dijo antes de cerrar su puerta.

Llegue a mi puerta y golpee, un sucio Emmett me abrió la puerta.

-Se puede saber porque estas así – señale su aspecto.

-es que Jacob, Jasper y yo estábamos haciendo una guerra de lodo

-espero que limpien todo después.

-si mamá

-No me digas así – le reprendí.

- de acuerdo osita y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

-Vine por mi ropa osote – le dije subiendo las escaleras.

-De acuerdo – dije dirigiéndose al patio.

Entre a mi habitación tome mi ropa de la noche, mi ropa interior y mi ropa para mientras me maquillan y Salí de mi habitación y luego salí de la casa para cruzar la calle y tocar el timbre de Alice.

-Bueno Isabella directo a mi baño que el de Rose lo está usando Irina – Dijo Alice mientras buscaba que peinado hacerle a Bree.

-De acuerdo – me dirigí al baño de Alice y entre a bañarme.

Una vez terminada de bañarme me puse mi ropa interior y mi ropa del diario, salí y fui al cuarto de Rose en donde Alice todavía estaba pintando a Bree.

3 HORAS DESPUES…

Eran 8:45 de la noche y nosotras ya estábamos listas pero Alice todavía no había acabado con sus accesorios.

Una vez terminado Alice salimos de la casa Cullen para dividirnos en los autos y quedamos de la siguiente forma:

Alice, Rose, Jane y yo iríamos en el BMW de Rose y Tanya, Irina, Kate y Bree en el Audi Blanco de Irina.

Ya acomodadas salimos rumbo a la casa Biers donde se haría la cena de año nuevo. Al llegar saludamos a los chicos y luego a los adultos, cuando termine de saludar a todos me dirigí a sentarme con Vanessa que se encontraba platicando con Esme.

-Hola hermanita – la salude. Nuestra relación ya era de hermanas aunque todavía no lo éramos oficialmente.

-Hola Bella – me abrazo.

-Hola Esme –le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola cariño – me abrazo – te vez divina – me sonroje.

-gracias Esme tu también estas muy guapa – la alague también – de segura de que Carlisle no te quitara la vista en toda la noche.

-Eso es lo que quiero querida – rio –ahora iré a platicar con tu madre Vanessa.

-¿Dónde esta Jacob? – le pregunte al no verlo en la fiesta.

-aun no ha llegado pero Billy me dijo que llegarían algo tarde.

-oh – fue todo lo que dije.

-jóvenes y adultos podemos pasar a cenar – Dijo la señora victoria.

Pasamos al comedor en donde todos se acomodaron quedando Alice y Vanessa a mis lados y Edward al frete mío.

Me sonroje al ver cómo me miraba Edward y decidí ignorarlo.

La cena pasó entre pláticas y bromas u no que otro comentario en el que se avergonzaba a alguien. La comida de la señora Victoria estuvo riquísima había hecho un pavo con relleno de frutos rojos, puré de papá, ensalada, pechugas parmesanas y una sopa de champiñones y de postre un delicioso pastel de chocolate que con solo verlo se te hacia agua a la boca.

Luego de la cena pasamos a la sala a esperar a que den las 12 para celebrar al nuevo año. Las chicas y yo estábamos planeando el próximo aniversario de Bree y Diego que cumplían 4 meses juntos y Bree no sabía qué hacerle a Diego, los chicos se la pasaban burlando a Jake a quien Vanessa tiene castiga por no pasar su aniversario con su novia sino en un partido de Baseball con sus amigos y nuestros padres platicaban amenamente sobre sus próximos proyectos de trabajo.

-yo digo que te vistas bien sexi y que lo se…

-¡ROSE! –gritamos al mismo tiempo callando a la rubia calenturienta.

-¿Qué? – pregunto haciéndose a la inocente.

-deja de ser tan… - pensó Jane – tan… tan… hay pues de tan abierta mente.

-hey que ustedes no piensen en "eso" es muy diferente – se defendió la rubia.

-que tal y le haces una cena muy rica – dijo Alice – debes tener algo de los dones de cocina de tu madre.

-es cierto nunca les has hecho una cena tu misma –dije

-es verdad –dijo Bree – nunca he hecho una cena siempre el me invita a comer a algún lado.

-pero eso si tiene que ser una cena especial –comento Kate.

-y que sea algo que no hayan comido en ninguna de sus cenas anteriores – opino Irina.

-ya sé qué tal si preparas pasta fetuccini y pechugas primavera son muy ricas – dijo Jane – ese platillo es el especial de mi tío Cayo.

-crees que me podría enseñar a hacerlo – pregunte – me encantaría preparárselo a Charlie y a los glotones* que tengo por hermanos.

-yo también quiero aprender a hacerlo pues mi mamá no creo que sepa hacerlo – dijo Bree.

-de acuerdo entonces mañana hablo con mi tío y que nos prepare una cita en su restaurant que está en Seattle.

-perfecto – respondimos Bree y yo a la vez.

-entonces celebración de aniversario de Bree y Diego – dijo Alice – lista.

Faltaban menos de 5 minutos para las 12 y la señora Victoria se dirigió a su cocina a buscar las uvas para pedir nuestros 12 deseos cuando volvió le entrego a cada uno su racimo de 12 uvas. A las 12 el reloj de la casa Biers empezó a sonar y cada quien empezó a pedir sus deseos.

Mi último deseo fue que no me lleve una decepción con mi admirador. ¿Se cumplirá?

Mi teléfono vibro y lo saque de mi bolso, lo abrí y vi que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, decidí abrirlo y que sorpresa me encontré al ver que se trataba de mi admirador.

"_Hola princesa que esperabas que no te iba a desear un buen año pues te equivocas, como no desearle un buen año a la persona que me cambio la vida, a la persona que hizo que los últimos meses de este año fueran los mejores._

_Espero princesa que este año sea igual de magnifico que el anterior se que te sonare cursi pero tú me provocas eso, pero no me importa por ti sería todo. Gracias por el beso fue el mejor aunque no lo esperaba lástima que Benny lo interrumpió pero ni modo el estaba cumpliendo su trabajo._

_Me alegro que hayas disfrutado la velada tanto como yo._

_Te deseo lo mejor en este año nuevo y recuerda que aun nos queda San Valentín._

_Te amo mi pequeño ángel jamás lo olvides_

_TU ADMIRADOR"_

Sonreí por su mensaje definitivamente fue lo mejor que tuve esta noche.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto Swan? – pregunto una voz aterciopelada que tan bien conocía.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Cullen – le conteste indiferente. Desde hace unos días Edward me volvió a atacar con sus bromas y decidí defenderme con mi indiferencia.

-tranquila gatito – dijo con burla.

-Cullen ve a molestar a otra por ahí – me di la vuelta y me dirigí en donde estaba Vanessa platicando con Tanya.

Esa noche Cullen no me volvió a molestar.

**Holis mis hermosas lectoras se que no he actualizado en creo que dos semanas pero es que mi compu entro en estado de coma pues no prende mientras tanto uso la laptop de mi prima pero no por mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que cada vez son menos ahora solo nos quedan 6 capis el próximo se llama "esperando san Valentín" y tratare de actualizar mañana o el lunes que tengo tiempo de escribir.**

**Gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review :D se los agradezco mucho al igual que las follows y favs.**

**Déjenme un pequeño review diciéndome que les pareció el cap**

**Les aviso que el summary de mi próximo fic esta en mi perfil repito esta basado en una novela mexicana del mismo nombre y la trama es similar pero le quitare y le agregare muchas cosas.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima **

**Los quiero :D :3**


	17. capitulo 16 Esperando San Valentín

Capitulo 16: Esperando el Baile.

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Disfruten el cap. y nos leemos abajo.**

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde año nuevo, tres semanas desde su último mensaje y dos semana desde que volvimos a la tortura llamada Instituto. Hoy es martes y estoy junto con Alice dirigiéndome al Gimnasio.

-¡BELLA! –gritaron alguien detrás de nosotros.

Alice y yo volteamos a ver para encontrarnos con un Riley agitado.

-hola bella, hola Alice – nos saludo a cada una.

-Hola Ri – saludo Alice

-¿qué pasa Riley? – pregunte algo preocupada por su cara.

-Necesito tu ayuda en literatura – respondió - ¿podrías ayudarme? tu eres buena en ese ramo. – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-claro – me sonrió - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-mañana saliendo del instituto.

-de acuerdo.

-bien gracias Bells, adiós duende – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su clase.

-Bells prometiste que mañana iríamos de compras – Dijo Alice haciendo su típico puchero.

-Alice podemos ir otro día

-pero yo quería ir mañana para empezar a ver los vestidos para el baile.

-Alice para el baile faltan 3 semanas – dije entrando a los vestuarios de damas.

-pero los vestidos se agotan y aparte íbamos a ir con las chicas – entre a un cubículo a cambiarme mientras oía a Alice parlotear.

-podemos ir el jueves que salimos temprano – trate de convencerla – y así compramos por más tiempo.

-wow Bells – dijo abriendo mi cubículo – eso es una buenísima idea le diré a las chicas – saco su celular y empezó a teclear en él.

-Alice están en clase no creo que debas…

-listo – me interrumpió – a todas les pareció genial la idea de ir el jueves.

-Dios que clase de amigas me diste – Alce mis manos para darle un toque de dramatismo.

-Bells no te pongas dramática – dijo saliendo de mi cubículo y entrando al de alado – _y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte y ya me está encantando conocerte dime todo o nada en ti me aburre ya…_

_-_Alice silencio por favor – suplique.

-de acuerdo aguafiestas – bufo.

Termine de ponerme mi uniforme para gimnasia y salí del cubículo encontrándome con una Alice maquillándose.

-estás de acuerdo que es Gimnasia

-sí pero nunca hay que perder estilo – dijo cerrando su maquillaje y metiéndolo en su bolso. -¿vamos? – pregunto.

-andando duende

Salimos al Gimnasio en donde ya estaban casi todos, en las gradas se encontraba Diego tecleando desesperadamente su celular.

-¿qué tanto tecleas? – Pregunte – sabes vas a gastar al celular.

-pero si esta platicando con Bree por WhatsApp – Dijo Alice espiando a Diego por detrás - ¿qué no respetas los horarios de clase? – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a un Diego que se dedico a fulminarla con la mirada.

-y lo dice la que se puso a mandar mensajes en los vestidores – Alice como toda joven madura me saco la lengua.

-Alice eres demasiado metiche para tu bien*1 – dijo diego asentando su celular - ¿qué no te lo han dicho?

-si Edward, mi mamá, mi papá, Jasper, Rose, Kate, Jane, Riley…

-Y PORQUE NO LES HACES CASO –gritamos Diego y yo al mismo tiempo.

-porque sin ser metiche no sería Mary Alice Cullen – se dio la vuelta y se fue brincando hacia el entrenador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La próxima semana es San Valentín y eso tiene a Alice mas eufórica que nunca, hemos ido de compras unas 7 veces en estas dos ultima semanas porque siempre dice que algo se le olvido comprar.

Estoy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa de que la próxima semana sea San Valentín la razón simple: Mi Admirador.

Últimamente ha dejado las cartas por un lado y se dedica solo a mandarme mensajes cada miércoles y guardarme algún presente en mi casillero como rosas, chocolates e incluso peluches pequeños que le hacen compañía a la copia de Emmett que tengo en mi habitación.

Un fuerte movimiento me hizo salir de mi mundo y fije mi vista en Alice.

-¡Alice! - dije fulminando con la mirada a cierto duende que me sonreía desde su lugar.

-Bells el profesor Marco te hizo una pregunta - entonces recorde en donde me encontraba, en mi clase de Formación junto a Alice como todos los miercoles. - no te preocupes Tanya la contesto - voltee mi mirada para ver a Tanya quien me guiño un ojo.

-¿cuanto tiempo estuve perdida? - pregunte sonrojada.

-unos 15 minutos - me respondio - y dime ¿por qué soltabas tantos suspiros?

-por nada - mentí

-estabas pensando en el ¿o me equivoco?

-no pensaba en nade Alice.

-si claro y yo odio la moda - dijo con sarcasmo

-Swan y Cullen como veo que les interesa más su platica que mi clase les pido amablemente que se retiren del aula - dijo el maestro Marco algo molesto.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del aula para dirigirnos al estacionamiento, ya que era la ultima hora. Aun así no nos podiamos ir porque Alice tendría que esperar a sus hermanos y yo a los mios, porque hoy no había traído mi Pick-Up roja.

-Bells ¿me esperarias un momento? - pregunto.

-claro ¿a donde vas?

-necesito urgentemente un baño

-entonces corre duende - fue todo lo que dije antes de que Alice saliera corriendo hacía el baño.

Me sente en el capo del Volvo de Edward a esperar a que Alice regrese del baño y me puse a pensar en lo que prepararía para cenar, porque Billy y Jacob irían a cenar esta noche debido a que pasaba un partido de beisbol en la televisión.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien llego a mi lado.

-Swan me harías el honor de bajarte del capo de mi Volvo - me susurro una aterciopelada voz en mi oido mandandome un millon de descargas electricas por todo el cuerpo.

-Cullen me harías el honor de alejarte de mi - le dije empujandolo.

-tranquila fiera diablos como se ve que no te han invitado al baile - eso dolio, sim embargo tenía razón nadie me había invitado al baile de San Valentín que la escuela organizaba, y aunque mi admirador me dijo que nos veríamos ese día no me había dicho que sería en el baile.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Cullen -dije bajandome del auto y tratando de irme de ahí.

-¿por qué no estas en clase? - pregunto agarrandome la muñeca haciendo que volviera a sentir las descargas electricas.

-porque el profesor Marco nos saco a tu melliza y a mi por estar platicando - ni sabía porque le había respondido. - y tu ¿por qué no estas en clases?

-digamos que el Profesor Juan me mando por unas cosas al edificio 3 y cuando estaba de regreso te vi sentada en el capo de mi Volvo.

-entonces Cullen que esperas para irte

-tranquila fiera ya me iba - dijo alejandose.

-no me llames fiera - dije pero no me escucho porque ya estaba bastante alejado.

Suspire frustada

-bells ya volvi - me dijo Alice asustandome.

Asenti.

-¿qué te pasa Bellita? - pregunto algo preocupada.

-nada Alice -mentí

-no a ti te pasa algo

-es que nadie me ha invitado al baile aunque claro que no me interesa ir pero es... es arg.

-aguarda es que ¿acaso tu admirador no te invito al baile?- pregunto molesta.

-no bueno el solo dijo que nos veriamos más no me dijo que sería en el baile- suspire - Alice ¿qué haces? -pregunte al ver como sacaba su celular y empezaba a teclear en el.

-yo... yo... -tartamudeo - yo estoy manadandole un mensaje a... a... mi mamá si eso a mi mamá para... para... para peguntarle si vamos de compras si eso -dijo nerviosa.

-de acuerdo.

-listo - dijo guardando su celular en su bolso luego de estar 5 minutos tecleando y refunfuñando -y dime ¿estas lista para ir de compras?

-Alice no quiero ir de compras

-pues iras así que aguantate

Iba a replicar cuando el sonido de mi celular avisandome de que tenía un mensaje me distrajo.

-no piensas ver tu mensaje - la mire con sospecha.

Abrí mi celular y comencé a leer el mensaje.

_"Hola mi hermoso ángel feliz miercoles, te mandaba este mensaje para preguntarte si ¿le harías el extraordinario honor a este admirador tuyo que tanto te ama poder ir al baile contigo?, la verdad quería preguntartelo el día que nos vimos pera creo que estaba tan nervioso que se me olvido y si no fuera porque recibí un mensaje insultándome y regañandome de un pequeño pero muy pequeño pajarito no me hubiera acordado._

_Mi ángel si tu respuesta es si te aviso que Braulio pasara por ti a las 8:00 y Benny te dara las instrucciones de donde podremos vernos y como estare vestido y si tu respuesta es no entendere._

_Nos vemos la proxima semana en el baile mi hermoso ángel._

_Atentamente: Tu admirador que tanto te ama."_

__-vaya si que es exagerado -dijo Alice a mi espalda.

-Alice es obvio que tu fuiste el pequeño pajarito - le dije mirandola seriamene.

-¿qué te ha dicho el de mi? - pregunto nerviosa.

-solo que te conoce y que eres su consejera y buena amiga nada mas - le respondi.

-oh perfecto - dijo brincando como maniatica.

El timbre sonó indicando el fin de clases, a los 10 minutos fueron apareciendo poco a poco nuestros hermanos y amigos.

**Holis chicas lamento la demora pero no se si ya les había comentado pero me quede sin computadora y se me es muy dificil acualizar y pues hoy tuve chance y escribi el capitulo espero les guste y tratare de actualizar mañana el proximo capitulo es "El baile" y habra sorpresas queren un adelanto bien aqui se los dejo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows crean que me emociona leerlos **

**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño review diciendome si les gusto o no.**

**ADELANTO**

_**Sabía que Charlie se encontraba durmiendo y así me podría derrumbar en mi tristeza sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Las lagrimas nublaban mi vista y me era dificil ver el camino.**_

_**De pronto todo paso tan rápido, primero una luces me cegaron la vista y senti un fuerte golpe y todo se volvio negro...**_


	18. capitulo 17: El baile

Capitulo 17: El Baile.

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos abajo.**

**6:45 AM 14 de Febrero del 2013**

-¡BELLY-BELLS DESPIERTA! – grito mi mellizo causando que me levantara de golpe mientras el entraba y se ponía a brincar en mi cama.

-¡Emmett! – Me ignoro y siguió brincando como loco -¡JASPER!

Unos segundos después ingreso un molesto Jasper con su pijama de soldaditos a mi habitación.

-Emmett deja de brincar en la cama de Bella – dijo pero Emmett lo ignoro -¡EMMETT SWAN TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA DEJAR DE BRINCAR EN LA CAMA O SI NO LE DIGO A ROSALIE QUE TODAVIA DUERMES CON TU MANTITA DE CONEJITOS –grito mi rubio hermano logrando que Emmett dejara de brincar.

-Tú no lo harías –dijo algo asustado.

-pruébame – le reto Jasper – ahora fuera de aquí grandote.

-pero Jazzy – dijo Emmett usando el apodo de Alice – yo solo quería levantarla y desearle un Feliz San Valentín – Hizo un puchero.

Esperen…

-¡¿Qué!? – grite.

-por tu expresión adivino que no sabes qué día es hoy – afirmo mi mellizo.

-¿Es 14 de febrero? –Ambos asintieron –dios santo. –exclame.

-por cierto Alice me dijo que te recogería a las 7:00 – dijo Jasper – y viendo la hora tienes 15 minutos para arreglarte – fije mi vista en el reloj y vi que Jazz tenía razón.

Me pare rápidamente de la cama y saque a mis hermanos de mi habitación, luego corrí hacía mi armario para buscar algo que sea aprobado por Alice "pequeña duende de la moda" Cullen así que me decidí por unos jeans color rojo, una blusa blanca y mis converse color rojo, tome mi ropa interior y mi toalla y me dirigí al baño.

Entre al baño y espere a que el agua estuviera caliente, cuando el agua estuvo caliente me metí a bañar, me lave el cabello con mi shampoo de fresas y fresias, me aplique jabón y luego me enjuagué.

Salí del agua cuando esta empezó a salir fría, me seque y me empecé a vestir y 10 minutos después mientras me hacía una coleta alta una hiperactiva Alice y una emocionada rose irrumpieron en mi habitación.

-¡BELLA! –Se lanzaron a abrazarme - ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! – Me soltaron y Alice me entrego algo –es tu regalo y te lo pondrás esta noche y no habrá devoluciones –dijo Alice al ver que abría la boca para replicar.

-pero Alice yo no les compre nada – replique.

-no importa Bella con que te pongas lo que te di nos basta – dijo Rose – anda ábrelo.

Abrí la cajita plateada para encontrarme con un hermoso vestido color negro de encaje sin mangas, con un escote en forma de corazón y un cinturón del mismo color.

-y vienen con estos que son de mi parte– dijo Rose enseñándome unos hermosos zapatos negro con un poco de tacón – creí que unos zapatos sin mucho tacón no causarían daño en un baile a alguien con torpeza.

-gracias chicas – las abrace.

-de nada – me correspondieron mi abrazo – ahora muévete que tenemos instituto. – dijo Alice

Y con esas palabras salimos de mi casa en su Porche amarillo rumbo al instituto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

**6:30 pm 14 de febrero del 2013.**

Me encontraba en mi casa esperando junto con Alice, Rose, Bree y Jane ya que se arreglarían en mi casa y luego ellas se irían con sus respectivas parejas quienes las recogerían en mi casa a las 8:00 para ir al baile.

La pequeña duende nos había citado en mi casa a las 4.30.

-Dado que ya estamos todas –comenzó – tu Bella metete al baño empezaremos contigo.

-¿Por qué conmigo? –pregunte.

-porque tú tienes una cita especial esta noche Bells –dijo Jane.

-y tienes que lucir hermosa –agrego Bree.

-a parte de que conocerás al amor de tu vida –termino Rose.

-así que linda Bella al baño se ha dicho – dijo Alice empujándome dentro del baño.

Me quite mi ropa y abrí la regadera para comprobar la temperatura del agua, cuando tuve la temperatura adecuada decidí que era momento de meterme, lave mis cabellos y me aplique jabón.

Cuando el agua se torno fría me termine de enjuagar y salí del agua, me puse una blusa de tirantes color café y un short de mezclilla y salí del baño para que Bree entrara.

-¿y rose? –pregunte al notar que la rubia escultural no se encontraba en mi habitación.

-se fue a bañarse en el baño de Emmett –respondió Jane – las dejo iré al baño de Jasper a bañarme – con eso ultimo salió de mi habitación.

-Bells es hora de la magia de Alice –sonrió la duende.

Asentí y me dirigí a la silla que estaba frente a mi tocador, me senté y cerré los ojos dejando que Alice haga lo que sea con mi cara y mi cabello.

Me dormí un rato mientras sentía como Alice ponía varias cosas en mi cara.

**7:00 PM**

-Listo Bella ahora solo falta el peinado y estarás hermosa. –Alice me paso un espejo y pude ver que tenía razón estaba irreconocible, Alice me había aplicado sombras negras, delineador, rímel y un poco de brillo, mi maquillaje no estaba nada exagera era casi natural exceptuando las sombras. – Rose tu turno mientras acabas me meteré a bañar y me arreglare. – le dijo a su hermana quien ya se encontraba maquillada, peinada y hasta vestida.

-Bree necesito la plancha, la rizadora, agua, dos peines uno grueso y uno delgado y un Ipod - Dijo Rose mientras se paraba detrás de mi -esta noche estarás espectacular.

-listo - dijo Bree quien venía cargada de cosas - una pregunta ¿para qué el Ipod?

-necesito a Bella relajada y nada mejor que un Ipod - le respondió la rubia poniéndome agua en el cabello.

-de acuerdo entonces - fijo su vista en Jane - lista para maquillarte - pregunto una sonriente Bree a una peinada y vestida Jane.

-lista - afirmo la pequeña rubia.

-Bien Bella comencemos - Rose me puso el Ipod y me hizo cerrar los ojos, porque no quería que viera su obra maestra hasta terminarla.

Me deje hacer por Roselo único que sentía era a mi pelo ser jalado por la plancha o por la rizadora y lo único que escuchaba era a Bree conversando con Jane y a Alice dándole ordenes a Bree y 45 minutos después Rosalie acabo.

-Listo - Rose me giro de la silla quedando frente al espejo, definitivamente Rose es un experta.

Me había hecho una trenza como diadema que se unían en la mitad de mi cabello con algunos broches y luego caía suelto en forma de rizos por mi espalda.

-Wow Rose enserio eres estupenda - abrace a mi cuñada y esta me correspondió - definitivamente eres la mejor cuñada que he tenido.

-Hey y yo que soy -se quejo Alice.

-Mi otra mejor cuñada - Sonreí inocentemente.

-Mas te vale Bellita - me apunto con su labial.

Las chicas y yo nos reímos de las ocurrencias de Alice.

-aquí están los zapatos y el vestido - me dijo Jane entregándome los zapatos y el vestido que mis cuñadas me regalaron esta mañana.

-según tu celular el chófer estará aquí dentro de 10 minutos así que apúrate - dijo una emocionada Alice.

Asentí y con ayuda de las chicas me puse el vestido y me coloque los zapatos y Jane me retoco un poco el maquillaje.

-quedaste hermosisisisisisima Bella - me dijo Jane - ya son las 8:00 creo que va siendo hora que bajemos.

-entonces vamos que el aUto de Bella ya debe estar por llegar - dijo Bree.

Bajamos a la sala y nos sentamos a esperar a Braulio y a los chicos.

Exactamente a las 8:00 de la noche se oyó el sonido de un claxon y Rose acecho por la ventana.

-si que sabe como conquistar a una chica -fue todo lo que dijo y lo que causo que todas viéramos por las ventanas para llevarnos una sorpresa al encontrarnos una hermosa limusina color negro estacionada en la puerta y de la cual se bajo un sonriente Braulio.

-El chófer se me hace conocido - dijo Rose. -Alice no es aquel chófer que E...

-Hay que cosas dices Rose por su puesto que no es el mismo - dijo algo nerviosa la duende.

-¿estas segura Alice? - dijo Rose viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-bien Bella hora del chequeo - dijo Alice cambiando de tema.

-celular - dijo Rose.

-listo - conteste

-brillo labial - ahora fue turno de Bree.

-listo

-bolso - dijo Jane.

-Listo - dijo Alice entregándome un bolso de mano negro con brillos plateados.

-Ahora ve - me empujo Rose cuando el timbre sonó. -Nos vemos en el baile.

-Ojala y todo vaya bien - dijo Alice como si quisiera creer ella misma en sus palabras.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me encontre con Benny.

-Señorita Swan - saludó - es bueno volver a verla - me extendió su mano y gustosa la tome.

-Hola Benny -lo salude - me imagino que estas aquí para darme las instrucciones ¿o me equivoco?

-no, no se equivoca tiene toda la razón - dijo mientras me dirigía a la limusina - pero las instrucciones se las dare camino al baile.

-Buena noche joven Bella - me saludó Braulio - es un placer volver a verla y dejeme decirle que se ve usted hermosa - me sonroje.

-Buenas noche Braulio y gracias por el halago.

-de nada ahora suba que un baile la espera.

Subí a la limusina junto con Benny que en todo el camino al instituto me dijo que mi admirador me esperara en el centro de la pista a las 12:00 y que estaría vestido de color gris.

Llegamos al instituto y Benny me ayudo a bajarme, luego me dirigí junto con Benny quien se había proclamado mi guardaespaldas al gimnasio en donde se haría el baile. Entre al gimnasio y todos los babosos del instituto voltearon a verme como si fuera un pedazo de carne, ignore las miradas y me dedique a buscar con la mirada a cierto admirador de traje gris.

-todavía no esta aquí así que no lo encontraras -dijo Benny al descubrir a quien buscaba.

-oh - entonces me dedique a buscar a mis amigos a los cuales encontré en una mesa cerca de la pista.

-iré con mis amigos - señale la mesa en donde estaban las hermanas Denali con sus respectivas parejas.

-de acuerdo - yo ire a dar una vuelta - Benny se alejo de mi y yo me dirigí con mis amigos.

-¡BELLA! -gritaron las Denalis al verme

-bella estas hermosa - dijo Kate.

-eso es quedarse corto - dijo Tanya.

-¿y Diego? - pregunte al no notar al menor de los Denali.

-se fue a buscar a Bree -contesto Tanya - pero ya están en camino.

-ok - me senté en su mesa a esperar a los demás.

Mis amigos y hermanos fueron llegando poco a poco, inclusive vinieron Jacob y Vanesa que no estudiaban aquí. Las horas fueron pasando y todos ya estábamos aquí, menos Edward quien todavía no había llegado.

A las 12 tal y como lo indico Benny me pare de la mesa que ahora se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de Kate y Garrett quienes se encontraban en su burbuja, camine hacía la pista y me coloque en medio, a los pocos segundos sentí que alguien se coloco detrás de mi.

-¿me permites este baile mi hermoso ángel? - dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Voltee y me encontré cara a cara con mi Admirador vestido como dijo Benny en un traje de color gris y con una mascara que solo le cubría los ojos, lo estudie determinadamente y todo en el se me hacía familiar, sus ojos, su cabello y muchas cosas más.

-¿entonces? - pregunto.

-claro - fue todo lo que respondí.

Él me acerco más a su cuerpo, puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi mano derecha mientras que yo puse una mano en su cuello. Nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música lenta.

-Pregunta - dijo al ver mi cara de curiosidad.

-¿por qué la mascara? - pregunte - dijiste que te conocería.

-quiero que dure un poco más.

-¿por qué? - volví a preguntar.

-sabes el porque - me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-porque no quieres que me decepcione tan rápido -Asintió.

-Bella -Alce mi vista - antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho - lo mire confundida - si bella te hecho mucho daño y lo siento quiero disculparme por todos mis malos tratos hacía ti - mientras lo iba diciendo no se porque razón los recuerdos de Edward molestándome se colaron en mi mente.- he sido el idiota más grande y solo lo he hecho para ocultar mis sentimientos, sabes que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me paso en este tiempo y también que todo lo que mis cartas dicen es verdad - dijo quitando una lagrima, no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar - es hora de que sepas quien soy - se separo de mi y se empezó a quitar la mascara revelándome quien era.

-Edward... - susurre entonces entendí todo.

Me fui alejando de él.

-bella…- susurro demasiado bajo que casi ni lo escucho pero lo interrumpí sabía lo que iba a decirme y no quería escucharlo.

-no Edward – dije sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, es que acaso no bastaba con haberme humillado ya, ahora quería decirme delante de todos que todo fue un juego y que yo había caído como lo bruta soy. – Lo lograste – me miro confundido – por fin lograste arruinarme la vida a mí a la gran estúpida de Isabella Swan – dije ya llorando.

-no bella no es lo que…- dijo rápido, pero lo volví a interrumpir.

- ¿Qué Edward? ¿Que no es lo que creo?, por dios solo dime que quieres que crea después de lo que has hecho los últimos 6 meses, que acaso no fue suficiente con humillarme todos los días – dije antes de dar media vuelta salir corriendo del gimnasio.

No podía creer lo que hizo y vaya que dolió y mucho, alguien haya arriba debe odiarme para haber sufrido eso, como había sido tan estúpida de no darme cuenta que era todo una broma, las cartas, los regalos y todo, sabía que nadie podía enamorarse de mí. Dios quería creerle pero no podía, aunque en su mirada vi que decía la verdad no era suficiente no después de ser la victima de todas y cada una de sus bromas.

En eso sentí que choque contra alguien - ¿Bells? – dijo ese alguien pero realmente no le preste atención sino que seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a mi pick up roja, me sorprendí de que mi torpeza no hiciera su presencia.

En el camino a casa mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista, sabía que al llegar podría llorar todo lo que quisiese pues Emmett seguía en el baile y se quedaría en casa de Rose, Jasper también se encontraba en el baile y se quedaría con Alice y también sabía que ellos no habían presenciado la humillación de Edward hacia mí porque estaban ocupados haciendo cosas no aptas para menores. Y en casa Charlie estaría durmiendo, así que nada me impediría derrumbarme en la tristeza.

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo ahora mucho más fuerte y me impedían ver el camino y mi mente no procesaba con claridad lo único en lo que pensaba era en todos los recuerdo de todo lo que Edward me había hecho.

De pronto todo paso demasiado rápido unas luces me segaron la vista por unos momentos, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro...

**Holis lamento dejarles con los nervios pero me gusta el suspenso :3 espero les haya gustado el capitulo creo que es el mas largo que escribo.**

**les aviso que actualizare el viernes que tendre tiempo de usar la computadora de mi tío.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, favs y follows que me hacen feliz :D**

**No se olviden dejarme un pequeño review**

**Les dejo mi twitter para quienes quieran seguirme no tiene mucho que lo cree Emiily_za y tambien les dejo un adelanto para dejarles picados el proximo capitulo se llama "El accidente" :3**

**ADELANTO**

**-No Alice ya no pienso creerte nada - dije furiosa ella sabia y aun asi había participado en la broma - y así te dices ser mi mejor amiga - estaba demasiado dolida que no medía mis palabras y mis lagrimas no ayudaban. - Alice me mentiste como piensas que raccione.**

**-Bella...**

**-Isabella para ti - le dije acidamente - bella me llaman las persona que no me mienten y que si son mis amigos - la mire feo.**

**-Tu para mi siempre seras Bella porque eres mi mejor amiga y yo te quiero mucho- me dijo al borde de las lagrimas - y yo lo siento Bella en verdad lo siento pero aun digo que deberias escuchar a Edward se que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero Bella el te ama.**

**-Señorita Cullen sera mejor que se retire de la habitación porque usted ya no tiene nada repito nada que hacer aqui - dije llorando, de verdad me dolia hacerle pero ya no podia volver a confiar en ella - asi que retirate Alice. - me voltee en la cama del hospital y me puse a ver la maquinita en la que estaba conectada tratando de calmar mis lagrimas.**

**Escuche un sollozo y despues la puerta aporrearse...**


	19. CAPITULO 18:ACCIDENTE

Capitulo 18: Accidente.

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Disfrútenla son últimos capítulos (sonó muy comercial de telenovela xD) habrá povs sorpresas.**

**EPOV.**

- ¿Qué Edward? ¿Que no es lo que creo?, por dios solo dime qué quieres que crea después de lo que has hecho los últimos 6 meses, que acaso no fue suficiente con humillarme todos los días – dijo antes de dar media vuelta salir corriendo del gimnasio.

Quise corre hacía ella pero una mano me lo impidió.

-déjala Edward es mejor que este un rato sola – dijo Bree que se encontraba junto a Diego quien me mataba con la mirada – ahora tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos a todos.

Asentí.

Me dirigí con ellos a la mesa en la que estaban para encontrarme con todos viéndome extrañados.

-¿dónde esta Bella? – me preguntó Alice ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Se fue – susurre.

-te dije que iba a reaccionar de esa manera – dijo Alice ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¿qué sucede Alice? – pregunto Rose.

-Edward es el admirador secreto de Bella – dijo Bree.

-¿lo sabías? – le reprocho Tanya su cuñada.

-no me acabo de enterar luego de ver a bella salir corriendo – dijo Bree abrazada de Diego.

-entonces tu le regalaste el oso gemelo de Emmett que tiene en su habitación – dijo Vanessa

-el que la mando a buscar para navidad – ahora fue Jasper.

-el de las cartas – dijo Kate.

-por eso el chófer se me hacía conocido – dijo Rose viendo a Alice seriamente – y me dijiste loca – apunto a Alice.

-no es cierto – se defendió la duende – te dije que no se parecía – dijo nerviosa.

-Basta centrémonos en Bella – dijo Emmett -Explica todo.

Les conté todo junto con Alice, desde mi novia anterior hasta lo que paso esta noche. Todos los chicos querían asesinarme pero más Emmett, Jasper y Jacob.

-Cullen –dijo Emmett- antes de que Rose me suelte y te desfigure por completo contéstame algo.

-lo que sea Emmett –dije

-¿la quieres? – pregunto.

-Más que a mi vida – conteste.

-eso es todo lo que quería oír – dijo indicándole a Rose que lo suelte.

-ahora solo tienes que solucionar todo con Bella – me dijo Jasper.

-y con lo cabeza dura que es –dijo Jacob.

-no quisiera estar en tus pantalones Eddy– se rió Emmett para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¿Osito estas bien? – pregunto mi hermana preocupada.

-Bella – susurro Emmett cosa que me preocupo.

-¿qué tiene Bella? – pregunte igual de preocupado.

-no lo sé – susurro – es el mismo presentimiento que siento cuando alg le pasa a Bella.

-es cierto – dijo Jasper – es como una conexión de mellizos – explico – sienten cuando el otro esta en problemas.

-como la que siento con mi melliza/o –dijimos Alec, Jane, Alice y yo.

**JPOV.**

**-**si pe… - el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió - ¿bueno? – pregunte algo dudoso pues era un número desconocido.

-Es usted el joven Jasper Swan – pregunto la voz de una señorita.

-si soy yo dígame – pregunte preocupado por el presentimiento de Emmett y por la llamada.

-Hablo del Hospital General de Forks para informarle que su hermana la señorita Swan acaba de sufrir un accidente automovilístico y se encuentra grave – solo esas palabras bastaron para caer de rodillas en el piso del gimnasio y empezar a llorar.

-¡JASPER! –Grito Alice abrazándome – JASPER DIME ALGO POR FAVOR – Alice me sacudía pero yo lo único que hacía era seguir llorando –DIOS JASPER POR FAVOR.

Mi hermanita

Mi pequeña.

**EMPOV.**

Sentía más fuerte el mal presentimiento que tenía, odiaba cuando tenía estos presentimientos porque nunca eran buenos, cada vez que los tenía algo malo le pasaba a Bella. La última vez que lo sentí fue cuando se cayó de las escaleras en su escuela y estuvo ingresada por 2 semanas por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Y crecía más mientras Jasper hablaba por teléfono, de repente Jasper cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando.

-¡JASPER! –Grito Alice abrasando a mi hermano – JASPER DIME ALGO –continuo la duende.

-Bella –nada más ese susurro basto para tomar el teléfono inmediatamente mientras los demás trataban de tranquilizar a Jasper.

-¿QUÉ LE PASO A BELLA JASPER? – grito Edward.

-¿Señor Swan me oye? – decía una voz de mujer por el teléfono.

-señorita dígame que fue lo que le dijo a mi hermano –dije alterado al ver a mi hermano negar y decir "no ella no" dejando a todos más alterados

-¿es usted su hermano? – pregunto la señorita.

-si señorita soy su hermano pero dígame que le paso a mi hermanita – dije ya llorando – ella está bien ¿Verdad?

-Soy del Hospital General de Forks y lamento informarle que la señorita Swan se encuentra grave – fue todo lo que dijo.

-De acuerdo salimos para haya. –colgué.

-Emmett dime que paso – me dijo Rose demasiado alterada. – dime la razón por la cual Jasper está en shock.

-es Bella al parecer tuvo un accidente y se encuentra grave en el hospital tenemos que ir a verla – dije Jalando a Rose quien lloraba en mi cuello.

Cada quien se dirigió a su auto con su respectiva pareja y todos salimos rumbo hacía un mismo lugar.

El Hospital General de Forks.

Al llegar entramos todos al mismo tiempo a la recepción donde la secretaria nos dijo que Bella estaba siendo atendida por Carlisle a quien Diego había llamado al vernos a mi hermano y a los Cullen alterados.

Fuimos a la sala de espera en donde ya se encontraban los padres de todos.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunte a mi Charlie.

-aún no lo sabemos – me dijo mi papá –lo único que nos dijeron fue que había sido un accidente automovilístico.

Asentí.

-¿cómo esta ella? – pregunto Jasper quien había salido del shock.

-eso tampoco lo sabemos cuando llegamos Carlisle hizo lo posible para atenderla y desde que le cedieron atenderla no ha salido –decía papá derramando lagrimas – solo sabemos que se encuentra grave.

Mi padre se encontraba llorando junto con Denise quien nos consideraba como sus hijos, Esme lloraba junto con Edward quien al llegar corrió a llorar con su madre, Alice se encontraba junto con Jasper lo más alejados que les fuera posible pues mi hermano consolaba a la duende, Vanessa y Jacob se encontraban igual de mal al igual que el resto.

Rose seguía llorando en mis brazos mientras que yo derramaba silenciosas lagrimas pensando en mi melliza de la que aún no sabíamos nada.

**EPOV**

Eran las 2 de la mañana y mi padre todavía no salía a darnos noticias, me encontraba junto a mi madre sintiéndome un idiota, mi ángel estaba ahí por mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan idiota como para decirle mis sentimientos, tal vez ahora no me perdone y puede que eso le afecte a mi melliza.

A las 3 de la mañana salió un agotado Carlisle.

-Papi ¿cómo está Bells? – dijo Alice.

-Bella esta estable tiene una costilla rota, la mano derecha rota y es importante lo que les voy a decir – dijo mi padre en su papel de medico serio. – Bella estuvo a punto de entrar en coma por el fuerte golpe que se dio con el algo pero afortunadamente evitamos eso, así que por el riesgo de que entre en coma en cualquier momento se quedara en el hospital por un tiempo mientras nos aseguramos de que esté totalmente bien.

-Gracias Carlisle – le dijo Charlie – por atenderla y cuidarla.

-No hay nada que agradecer Bella es como una hija más para mí – dijo mi padre dándole una palmada en la espalda a Charlie.

-Carlisle – dijo Jasper - ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Al parecer Bella iba distraída por algo que no si dio cuenta de que el otro conductor venía conduciendo a alta velocidad, ebrio y en el mismo lado de la carretera pero en sentido contrario, el impacto fue tan fuerte que ocasiono el golpe en la cabeza con el manubrio creemos que ella quedo inconsciente al golpearse y no sintió que se volteo el coche ocasionando la costilla rota por la presión del cinturón y el brazo roto por el impacto que sufrió – dijo mi padre.

-¿y qué paso con el otro conductor papá? – pregunto Rose.

-el otro conductor al ver lo que ocasiono salió huyendo - Charlie se paro molesto ante las palabras de Carlisle – tranquilo Charlie los oficiales que vieron el accidente lo detuvieron a tiempo.

-¿y a ese le paso algo? – pregunto Eleazar.

-no – contesto mi papá – solo tuvo algunos raspones en la frente y en otras parte del cuerpo – continuo – Bella fue la que se llevo todo el impacto.

-¿podemos pasar a verla? – dijo Jane.

-ella ahora está dormida – comento Carlisle – lo más conveniente es que vayan a descansar mañana por la mañana podrán pasar a verla.

-ya oyeron muchachos – dijo Aro – vayamos a descansar y mañana regresamos a visitar a Bella – dijo abrazando a su esposa.

Todos asintieron y poco a poco nuestros amigos se empezaron a retirar prometiendo venir mañana a visitarla.

Los únicos que quedamos en la sala de espera eran Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Charlie, Denise, Vanessa y Jacob, mi madre y yo.

**BPOV.**

Me desperté sintiendo un horrible olor a medicina abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una habitación blanca conectada a una maquina la cual monitoreaba mis latidos, empecé a pasar mi vista por toda la habitación intentando recordar cómo había llegado aquí.

Entonces recordé las luces que segaron mi vista, un fuerte golpe y ya después nada.

Carlisle entro a la habitación y me sonrió al verme despierta.

-Buenos días pequeña – me saludo – veo que ya despertaste.

-Buenos días – lo salude – eh ¿Carlisle?

-dime Bella.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – pregunte.

-dime que recuerdas.

-recuerdo unas luces segándome la vista y haber sentido un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿recuerdas algo más? – pregunto.

-No

-pequeña tuviste un accidente, un conductor ebrio venía en sentido contrario y no se dio cuenta de que ibas en el mismo carril que tu – me dijo checando aquella maquinita.

-¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

-te golpeaste muy fuerte con el manubrio – me sonrió.

-oh –fue todo lo que dije e intente acomodarme mejor en la camilla pero un dolor me lo impidió.

-Bella no te muevas tienes una costilla rota y también tu mano derecha – me indico mi mano vendada de la que no me había dado cuenta.

-típico de mí -sonreí.

-Bella - mire a Carlisle - ¿por qué ibas distraída? - pregunto.

Lo mire confundida.

-es que si no entiendo como no viste el coche que venía hacía ti

-yo... yo... - tartamudee - no quiero hablar de eso.

-de acuerdo no te presionare - dijo Carlisle.

-al menos no fue tan grave - le di una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

-Entonces nuestras afirmaciones son cierta.

-¿de que hablas Carlisle? - pregunte.

-Bells creemos que quedaste inconsciente -hablo- cuando tu cabeza golpeo el manubrio - lo mire indicándole que continuara - que no te diste cuenta que tu y tu auto se voltearon - lo mire como si tuviera 3 cabezas.

-¿como? - ciertamente estaba desconcertada, no podía creer que haya volteado.

-si Bella esa es la razón por la cual tienes el brazo y la costilla rota.

-dios mi padre se debió haber asustado tanto -susurre.

-pero ahora esta más tranquilo - me sonrió - Denise estuvo con el toda la noche y tu madre viene en camino con Phil.

-le avisaron - afirme más que pregunte.

-Jasper le aviso esta mañana - le dio una ultima revisión a la maquina y luego se dedico a apuntar algo en el expediente que se encontraba al pie de la cama - Ire a decirle a todos que ya pueden empezar a pasar uno por uno.

Asentí y Carlisle salió de la habitación.

Me permití cerrar los ojos un rato y me dedique a pensar en todo lo ocurrido antes del accidente, en la broma de Edward y en la complicidad de Alice en eso, no sabía si Rose también había participado pero el recuerdo de ella diciendo que Braulio se le hacía conocido y Alice diciéndole que estaba equivocada me hizo entender que mi rubia cuñada no estaba enterada de nada. A lo mejor ya todos deben saber de la broma y me preocupada la reacción de mis hermanos y de los demás chicos, me preocupaba que le pudieran hacer daño a Edward.

_Vaya Bella desde cuando te preocupa Edward es que acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo ese idiota no merece tu preocupación._

Mi consciencia tenía razón no debía preocuparme por Edward, sin embargo si quería hacerlo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me indico que alguien había entrado a mi habitación y por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, a lo mejor y era Emmett y por nuestra conexión de mellizos mi corazón latía así, pero deseche esa idea cuando la mano de quien entro tomo la mía mandándome millones de descargas eléctricas me hizo saber quien era.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos apartando mi mano de la de Edward quien me miraba dolido desde donde estaba.

-¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte ácidamente.

-yo quería verte - susurro.

-ya me viste ahora largo - espete - ve a burlarte de mi con tus amigos.

-Bella ¿por qué sigues creyendo que fue una broma? - me pregunto sacudiéndome fuerte los hombros.

-suéltame me lastimas - dije conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-lo siento

-no tu no sientes nada - sentí como una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, él la vio y me la quito con su dedo, su solo toco me erizo.

-contéstame - susurro.

-porque no tiene sentido Edward, desde que llegue aquí lo único que haz hecho es fastidiarme, incluso me humillaste en el centro comercial, te haz burlado de mi delante de tus amigos, me echabas las cosas en cara y me tratabas como si no fuera nada Edward, solo dime ¿COMO QUIERES QUE CONFIÉ EN TI CUANDO TU NO TE GANASTE ESA CONFIANZA? -Ha este punto ya gritaba y derramaba lagrimas a montones.

-Por dios Bella te demostraba cuanto te amaba a través de esas cartas, de los peluches, de las rosas y de cada uno de los detalles que te hacía, me disculpaba contigo a través de mis cartas, te decía cuan idiota era por no decírtelo en la cara y se que me merezco esto Bella - dijo derramando lagrimas también - soy yo quien debería estar en esa cama Bella yo y no tu, no sabes lo que sufrí al saber que mi ángel, mi bello y hermoso ángel se encontraba grave y que estuvo a punto de entrar en coma, Bella te amo y eso te lo he dejado claro en todo lo que hecho por ti.

-No se si creerte Edward.

-Bella tienes que creerme - me dijo tomando mis mejillas en sus manos - yo te amo juro que de verdad lo hago, por favor amor creeme.

-Edward lo mejor sera que te vayas - él soltó mis mejillas.

-No te preocupes Bella ya no te molestare más - dijo rindiéndose y saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente.

Senti un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver a Edward irse, era como si la mitad de mi corazón se fuera con él. Entonces me hice una pregunta que no me había detenido a pensar.

¿QUÉ SENTIA POR EDWARD?

Había descubierto hace meses que me gustaba, me encanta esa sonrisa torcida que le hacía a mis amigas, me encanta sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda, sus manías de pasarse la mano por el cabello cada vez que estaba nervioso, todos y cada uno de sus gestos y con lo de mi admirador había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él, pero después de lo que hizo ya o sabía que sentir.

_Lo amas_ - dijo mi consciencia

Podía amar a alguien que se había burlado de mi pero que juraba amarme.

No lo sabía solo tenía una cosa en claro

NO QUERÍA SABER NADA DE EDWARD POR UN TIEMPO, tal vez algunas semanas mientras pongo en orden mis sentimientos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió revelándome a Alice.

-Hola Bells - me saludo un saludo que no fue regresado. - Bella se que estas molesta y se que piensas que yo ayude a Edward a burlarse de ti pero juro que nada de eso es cierto.

-¿Entonces Alice que es cierto? - pregunte.

-Bella Edward de verdad te ama y se que no ha salido bien su platica porque mi hermano salió llorando del hospital diciendo que quería estar solo, Bells yo me entere de que Edward era tu admirador el mismo día que me vi las cartas, ese día lo ataque furiosa pero Edward me juro que te amaba y se comportaba así contigo porque no quería volver a sufrir lo del pasado cuando Edward -empecé a llorar de nuevo - dijo que de verdad sentía algo por ti decidí ayudarlo y guarde el secreto, lo de ayer pense que saldría bien, que tu le darías oportunidad de explicarse, nunca pense que acabaría así -me señalo.

-pensaste mal Alice.

-lo se y lo siento Bella - se disculpo - siento haberte mentido pero era para bien.

-¿para bien? ¿PARA BIEN? -grite - te estas oyendo Alice esto no acabo bien.

-Bella... - la interrumpí.

-Alice acabe en un hospital por la bromita de tu hermano.

-¡NO FUE UNA BROMA! -grito ella ahora. - Bella mi hermano te ama Bells TE AMA porque no me crees.

-No Alice ya no pienso creerte nada - dije furiosa ella sabia y aun así había participado en la broma - y así te dices ser mi mejor amiga - estaba demasiado dolida que no medía mis palabras y mis lagrimas no ayudaban. - Alice me mentiste como piensas que reaccione.

-Bella...

-Isabella para ti - le dije ácidamente - bella me llaman las persona que no me mienten y que si son mis amigos - la mire feo.

-Tu para mi siempre seras Bella porque eres mi mejor amiga y yo te quiero mucho- me dijo al borde de las lagrimas - y yo lo siento Bella en verdad lo siento pero aun digo que deberías escuchar a Edward se que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero Bella el te ama.

-Señorita Cullen sera mejor que se retire de la habitación porque usted ya no tiene nada repito nada que hacer aquí - dije llorando, de verdad me dolía hacerle pero ya no podía volver a confiar en ella - asi que retirate Alice. - me voltee en la cama del hospital y me puse a ver la maquinita en la que estaba conectada tratando de calmar mis lagrimas.

Escuche un sollozo y después la puerta aporrearse...

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA "DEPRESIONES AMOROSAS"**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW**


	20. Capitulo 19: depresiones amorosas

Capitulo 19: Depresiones Amorosas.

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**Antepenúltimo Capitulo así que disfrútenlo.**

Dos semanas he pasado encerrada en el hospital y hoy por fin podre salir de este lugar luego de dos semanas llenas de estudios a mi cabeza por el golpe que me di, Carlisle dice que me he recuperado muy rápido pero que esta feliz de verme mejor, comentario que aprecio pues lo considero un segundo padre para mí. Mis amigos diario venían a visitarme, a darme las tareas o simplemente me traían algún regalo y platicábamos. Todos habían venido excepto ellos, de los hermanos Cullen la única que me visito en estas dos semanas fue Rosalie, Alice lo intento pero siempre que venía me hacía a la dormida o simplemente pedía que no la dejaran pasar, me dolía tratarla así pero aun tengo muchas cosas que pensar y Edward al parecer se dedico a cumplir su trato no se volvió a aparecer en el Hospital lo cual solo hacía que el vació que sentía fuera más profundo.

Bree me conto que Edward no andaba bien, me decía que andaba como muerto viviente, que tenía ojeras y a veces los ojos rojos. Rosalie me había comentado algo similar a lo de Bree hace unos días cuando había venido con mi hermano oso a verme, me dijo que había escuchado a Edward llorar en su piano pero que ahora ni siquiera lo tocaba si no que solo se sentaba a ver a la nada y derramar lagrimas, eso hizo que algo en mi pecho doliera.

-¿Lista para irnos Bells? - pregunto mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-claro - respondí Charlie me ayudo a pararme de la camilla, pues el hacer fuerzas me lastimaba un poco la costilla rota y con mi brazo enyesado no tenía como apoyarme.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a la casa en la patrulla, ya que mi auto había pasado a mejor vida, el camino fue en un incomodo silencio, sabía que Charlie quería saber porque mis malos tratos hacía Alice pero no pensaba contarle nada para que decidiera ir a matar a Edward con la pistola que cuelga de su cinturón.

Llegamos a casa en donde mis hermanos se encontraban ahí con sus respectivas novias y mi hermano oso se paro.

-Tinkerbell - se acerco - nunca en tu vida vas a volver a conducir - decía mientras hacía el intento de no llorar - no sabes como extrañe tus torpezas en las mañanas.

-yo también te extrañe.- dije.

-Emmett cuidado con el brazo- ordeno mi padre.

Emmett me dio un beso en la frete. Luego se acerco mi rubio hermano el cual me envolvió con sumo cuidado en sus brazos susurrándome en el oído.

-mi pequeña no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a mi pequeño duende que aun se hecha la culpa por tu accidente y también por mi amigo que aunque no actuó correctamente la esta pasando mal - me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo - piensa lo que estas haciendo porque hasta tu estas sufriendo con tu decisión.

Asentí ante las palabras de mi hermano.

-Bella - Rose abrazándome con cuidado- te extrañe - la mire con una ceja alzada.

-Rose nos vimos ayer apenas - le dije.

-si pero eso no significa que no extrañe a mi cuñada favorita.

-dramática - susurre.

Rose me sonrió y se alejo.

-Bienvenida a casa Bella -susurro Alice demasiado bajo y con la mirada triste, voltee hacía Jasper quien veía a Alice con tristeza.

-gracias Alice -susurre.

Quiso sonreír pero no lo logro del todo.

-iré a mi habitación - dije subiendo las escaleras cuidadosamente.

-no se te olviden tus pastillas - me grito Charlie.

-ok

Termine de subir las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, me senté con cuidado en mi cama y me puse a reflexionar las palabras de mi hermano.

-¿puedo pasar? - pregunto una baja voz sobresaltándome.

-adelante - le dije a Alice.

Dio un paso adelante y luego otro hasta que se acerco lo suficiente, tomo la silla que estaba en mi tocador.

-Bella ¿Cuándo podrás perdonarme? - me pregunto.

-Aun no lo se.

-Bells, enserio juro que no hubiera hecho esto si mi hermano se hubiera querido burlar de ti, lo hice porque el te quiere de verdad y no sabes lo mal que lo esta pasando.

-todos me dicen lo mismo - susurre recordando todas las veces que me han dicho lo mismo.

-Bells tu lo amas - dijo.

-¿de donde sacas eso? - pregunte.

-Bella si no lo amas entonces dime ¿por qué estas llorando? - la mire confundida.

Alice paso su pequeño dedo por mis mejillas y al alejarlo me enseño una gotita brillante.

-es que no... no se ni lo que siento.

-Bella tu indiferencia los esta lastimando a ambos - me susurro.

-yo... yo... -tartamudee.

-no tienes que decir nada - me abrazo - solo tienes que actuar pronto antes de que sea tarde - me aleje un poquito y la mire confundida ella suspiro - al final del curso nos iremos a Londres de vacaciones mi madre quiere que Edward se despeje un poco y no este encerrado en su habitación como ha hecho desde lo que paso.

-¿se van? - pregunte y Alice asintió - pero vuelven ¿verdad? - ella se puso dudosa como si decirme o no.

-Nosotras si pero...

-¿pero que Alice? - la interrumpí.

-Carlisle... él quiere que Edward se quede a estudiar sus dos últimos años ahí si no cambia su actitud, es eso lo que me impulso subir hasta tu habitación aunque todavía este molesta conmigo quería que supieras esto, Rose no lo sabe yo escuche que mi padre se lo decía a mamá.

-Alice ¿Qué voy a hacer? -solloce las lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas al igual que las de Alice.

-Solo aclara tu mente Bells aunque te lleve tiempo aceptar que él te ama lo menos que puedes hacer es perdonarlo, se que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero lo hizo por una buena razón Bella, olvida como era contigo y recuerda al menos algún momento bello con él. - esas palabras me hicieron recordar la noche de navidad que me cito en aquel hermoso claro, recordé también como la bella valiente hizo su aparición y lo bese, recordé ese lindo beso que me hizo ver juegos artificiales y supe que ya tenia una decisión.

-Alice ¿tienes el número de Braulio? - pregunte ganándome una mirada confundida de la duende.

-se claro - empezó a buscar en su celular - es este - me lo entrego.

Apunte el numero en mi celular y marque. Al tercer timbre me contesto un alegre Braulio.

-¿diga? - pregunto.

-Braulio soy la señorita Swan.

-Señorita Swan que gusto - saludo - ¿cómo se encuentra?.

-Bien gracias Braulio quería pedirle un favor.

-Claro dígame.

-Necesito que venga por mi a mi casa - le dije - pero por favor que no venga en un coche llamativo.

-de acuerdo señorita en unos 15 minutos estoy ahí.

-gracias Braulio - y colgué.

-Bella ¿para que querías a Braulio? - pregunto una curiosa Alice.

Sonreí.

-Duende dime una cosa - ella me sonrió por como la llame - ¿sabes donde esta tu hermano?

-creo que en su claro - respondió - ¿Por qué?

La mire con una ceja alzada.

Abrió la boca cuando supo para que.

-iras a hablar con él - afirmó dando brinquitos.

-si duende - sonreí - arreglare lo más que pueda.

-Hay Bella - se lanzo a mis brazos - yo te vestiré porque no iras con esas fachas - me señalo.

-de acuerdo.

-pero antes - me dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¿esta duende esta perdonada? . pregunto.

-por supuesto - la abrace muy fuerte.

-¡SI! - grito.

Y 15 minutos después ya estaba enfundada en unos shorts negros cortos, una blusa azul fuerte, unas zapatillas negras y con mi cabellos suelto con ondas al final.

El timbre sonó dándonos a entender que Braulio había llegado.

-Señorita Swan luce hermosa como siempre - alabo Braulio.

-Gracias - dije sonrojada.

-¿A dónde la llevo? - pregunto.

-al claro - Braulio sonrió al oír a donde iba.

Braulio asintió y me llevo hacía una camioneta blanca, me abrio mi puerta, dio la vuelta y arrancó.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al sendero donde me había dejando la vez pasada, se bajo y me abrió mi puerta.

-siga ese sendero y encontrara el claro - señalo.

-gracias Braulio.

-de nada señorita - se dirigió a su camioneta - ¿quiere que la venga a buscar?

-no creo que sea necesario - le sonreí - de todas maneras yo le marco.

-disfrute su tarde señorita.

Me despedí de Braulio y me adentre por el sendero, me iba fijando en mi camino ya que no quería un accidente antes de verlo, me fui adentrando cada vez más y más hasta que visualice la salida, camine más apurada hasta que por fin llegue.

Pase mi vista por todo el claro seguía igual de hermoso aunque esta vez lo pude apreciar de día y me di cuenta de que era mucho mas precioso, seguí recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta que mis ojos se toparon con el cuerpo de Edward sentando en medio del claro y con la mirada perdida.

Verlo así me partió el alma era una persona cruel como le pude hacer eso. Me fui acercando poco a poco, él no se había percatado de mi presencia, me encontraba detrás de él cuando hable.

-¿Edward?...

**Espero y les haya gustado mañana o el miercoles actualizo el penultimo capitulo llamado "Más que a mi propia vida"**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs.**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para decirme si les gusto.**

**nos leemos pronto.**


	21. capitulo 20: mas que a mi propia vida

Capitulo 20: Más que a mi propia vida.

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**disfrutenla es el penultimo mañana subo el epilogo.**

-¿Edward? -hable.

Él me volteo a ver algo sorprendido de verme ahí.

-Bella... - susurro -¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto poniéndose de pie y metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo.

-Vine a hablar contigo - dije.

-¿sobre que? - pregunto nervioso - creí que ya habías dejado todo claro al echarme del hospital.

-lamento eso pero - suspire - necesitamos hablar de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Edward vas a repetir todo lo que te diga o vamos hablar - sonrió un poco pero sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes - sonreí - aquí la que debe disculparse soy yo - el negó con la cabeza - si Edward no debí comportarme como lo hice.

-No es tu culpa Bella es mía por no decirte la verdad antes y por haberte tratado como te trate.

-Edward es culpa de ambos -dije.

-Creo que tienes razón -trato de sonreír.

-¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunte.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos a los ojos.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - pregunto Edward rompiendo el hielo - pensé que no te habías fijado en el camino aquella vez que viniste.

-digamos que tuve algo de ayuda.

-Alice - dijo.

-Cerca ella solo me dio el número de alguien.

-¿Alguien? - lo mire con una ceja alzada - lo siento no pude evitarlo.

-no te preocupes - le sonreí - Braulio me trajo.

-Así que Braulio eh.

-si es que no me acordaba como venir.

Nos volvimos a fundir en otro silencio cómodo.

-¿Entonces de que querías hablar?.

-de lo que siento. -fue todo lo que dije para que en sus ojos aparezca un brillo de esperanza.

-¿y qué es lo que sientes?.

-creo que estoy... yo... - tartamudee.

-tu... - insistió.

-yo... - volví a tartamudear diablos estaba nerviosa. - estoyenamoradadeti - solté rápidamente.

-¿Qué tu que? - lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados - Hey no me mires así yo no hablo ese idioma.

-estoyenamoradadeti - volví a repetir rápidamente.

-Bella enserio no te entiendo - pero su malditamente hermosa sonrisa burlona lo delato.

-se perfectamente que ya sabes que dije - lo mire algo molesta.

-Hey no te molestes - dijo acariciando mi mejilla haciendo que involuntariamente cierre mis ojos - es solo que no hablo ese idioma.

-eres imposible - susurre.

-es solo que te vez adorable diciéndolo -dijo causando que me sonrojara. - ¿me lo repites?

-Estoy enamorada de ti - le susurre.

-eso me parece perfecto - dijo con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-¿Así? - pregunte acercándome más a él.

-si - dijo terminando la distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un dulce beso, lleve mis manos hacía su cuello y él me sentó en su regazo. Definitivamente este beso fue mejor que el anterior, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar cosa que accedí y ahora nuestras lenguas batallan por ver quien mandaba, nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta más no nos separamos.

-siempre soñé con estar así contigo.

-sueño hecho realidad -dije sonriéndole.

-aun no puedo creer que te tengo así.

-pues créelo porque no pienso alejarme de ti ahora que se lo que siento.

-ni quiero que lo hagas -dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios y abrazándome fuertemente cosa que me causo dolor en las costillas por lo que me queje.

-¡ouch!

-¿estas bien? ¿te hice daño? - pregunto preocupado.

-no tranquilo es solo que me apretaste un poquito en las costillas.

-lo siento soy un estupido

-Hey hey - tome su rostro con mi mano buena- no es tu culpa lo hiciste sin querer.

-no, es mi culpa que estés así.

-claro que no - intente convencerlo - es culpa de ese ebrio que no se fijo por donde iba.

-¿te sientes mejor?

-sip - remarque la "p"

-Carlisle me comento que tus estudios salieron bien.

-si así es ya no hay riesgo.

-también me dijo que tienes una cita con el para un chequeo.

-el quiere ver como va el proceso de recuperación de mis costillas. - comente. -¿Edward?

-Dime mi Bella.

-¿y nosotros como quedamos? - pregunte dudosa.

-Isabella - me tomo mi rostro con sus manos - ¿quisieras ser mi Isabella, mi Bella, mi pequeña pero sobretodo mi novia? - preguntó.

-claro que si - dije dándole un pequeño beso.

Nos recostamos en el pasto del claro, yo con mi cabeza en su pecho y el con sus manos en mi cintura.

-¿qué te hizo ver lo que sentías por mi? - pregunto luego de un rato.

-una duende irrumpiendo en mi habitación.

-¿pero como? - volvió a preguntar.

-me conto sobre los planes de tus padres.

-¿Qué planes?.

-Alice los escucho decir que al final del curso se irán de vacaciones a Londres y que tu padre quiere que te quedes ahí a terminar el instituto si no cambiabas tu actitud y yo no podía permitir que te vayas. - dije viéndolo a la cara.

-lamento que por mi culpa estuvieras así - dije apretándome más a él.

-no te disculpes - me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. - ¿perdonaste a Alice?

-si, es difícil mantenerse alejada de esa duende.

-Dímelo a mi.

Nos quedamos así abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que las llamadas insistentes de cierto duende nos hicieron salir de nuestra burbuja.

-¿qué quieres Alice? - dije contestando el celular cuando sonó por decima vez.

-Bells solo quería preguntarles si ya van a volver. - dijo la duende al otro lado de la línea.

-Alice es algo temprano todavía.

-BELLA SON LAS 6 DE LA TARDE -grito provocando que saltara en mi lugar y la risa.

-Alice no es necesario gritar.

-Pues lo siento Bella pero ustedes dos par de tortolos tienen 15 minutos para venir a mi casa o si no yo iré por ustedes.

-De acuerdo duende vamos para haya.

-Nos vemos Bellita - y colgó.

-A veces me da ganas de asesinarla - le dije a Edward.

-a mi también - se paro y me tomo la mano -¿nos vamos?

Asentí.

Nos dirigimos hacía el sendero que nos llevaba a la carretera, luego de 5 minutos llegamos a donde se encontraba estacionado el Volvo de Edward, él me abrió la puerta, entre y la cerro para luego dar la vuelta y entrar por la suya.

Condujo hacía Forks y en menos de 10 minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de su casa. Edward abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde se encontraban todos nuestros amigos platicando y riendo que pararon de hacerlo en cuanto nos vieron a mi y a Edward entrar tomados de la mano.

¿qué hacen ustedes tomados de la mano? - pregunto mi mellizo viendo amenazadoramente a Edward.

Nos miramos y nos sonreimos para lueg gritar -¡SOMOS NOVIOS!

-¡CUÑADA! -gritaron Alice y Rosalie para luego correr a abrazarme.

-Mi brazo - dije justo antes de lo hicieran.

-oh lo sentimos - dijeron a la vez.

Los demás estaban felices por nosotros y se acercaron a felicitarnos dicendo "ya era hora" o "hasta que se deciden" mientras que mis hermanos se encontraban todavia con los ojos abiertos como platos, me acerque a ellos y carraspee. Ellos salieron de su mundo para luego sonreirme y felicitarme.

Se dirigieron hacía donde se encontraba Edward.

-Eddy tenemos que hablar - dijo Jasper.

-De cuñados a cuñado - sentencio Emmett.

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO LAMENTO SUBIRLO HASTA AHORA PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO MAÑANA SIN FALTA SUBO EL EPILOGO.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS LAS QUIERO Y NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.**


	22. Epilogo

Epilogo: Una vida a tu lado.

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Disfruten el Epilogo.**

_**2 años después.**_

Han pasado más de 2 años desde que Edward y yo somos novios, dos hermosos y maravillosos años a su lado si hemos tenido nuestras pequeñas discusiones pero nada que no se solucione. Hoy es nuestra graduación del instituto y ambos junto con nuestros amigos iremos a la Universidad así que todos metimos nuestra solicitud en la UCLA y por milagro todos entramos. Edward estudiara Medicina en el área de Pediatría, Alice diseño, Bree Administración de empresas junto con Diego, Tanya Odontología y yo Literatura.

Mis hermanos y demás amigos ya llevaban dos años en la Universidad Jasper había entrado a estudiar Historia y aun le quedaban 2 años, Emmett entro junto con Jacob a estudiar ingeniería Mecánica, Rose Leyes, Kate, Garrett y Jane Cardiología, Alec y Riley Neurología y Vanessa Lenguas.

Me encontraba junto con las chicas preparándonos para nuestra graduación, nuestros amigos y hermanos vendrían a ver que nos graduemos y eso tenía muy eufórica a Alice quien no veía a mi hermano desde hace más de un mes.

-Vamos chicas que se nos hace tarde - dijo Alice empujándonos por la puerta de su habitación.

-Alice pero si aun falta como una hora - replico Bree.

-Si pero quiero ver a mi Jazzy antes de graduarme - dijo haciendo su típico puchero.

-de acuerdo duende vamos - dije dándole una nalgada.

Al bajar cada una se fue con sus parejas, me acerque a Edward quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me dio un beso en mi frente y me dijo e mi oído que me veía hermosa, salimos de la casa Cullen para dirigirnos al instituto.

_2 horas después._

Ahora si oficialmente estaba graduada Charlie estaba tan feliz que derramo lagrimas mientras Jacob y Emmett lo burlaban. Estaba distraída viendo a mi hermano burlarse de mi padre que no sentí que alguien se acercaba hasta que sentí unos fuertes pero muy conocidos brazos rodearme la cintura.

-¿Lista para celebrar? - susurro en mi oído provocando que un escalofrió recorriera por mi piel.

-si precioso - dije dándome la vuelta y sonriéndole, él me correspondió la sonrisa.

-te amo - dijo a centímetros de mis labios.

-no más que yo - dije terminando la distancia para darle un dulce beso que fue interrumpido por cierto carraspeo.

-Cullen que te aclaramos en los punto de su relación - dijo mi mellizo viendo fijamente a mi novio.

-no besarla delante de ustedes -le respondió Edward irritado.

-exacto Cullen - dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose hacía Rose quien solo sonreía y negaba la cabeza mientras su hermano refunfuñaba.

No pude aguantarlo más y me reí.

-Claro búrlate

-es que es demasiado chistoso cariño - dije tratando de controlar mis risas.

-no tiene nada de chistoso Isabella - oh oh estaba molesto.

-Amor si lo tiene - quise convencerlo - Mis hermanos te tienen dado clausulas en nuestra relación pero ellos no las tienen con tus hermanas.

-es que... es que... -se veía tan lindo cuando tartamudeaba.

-olvídalo y vamos a celebrar nuestra graduación. - le dije tomando su mano y arrastrándolo a donde se encontraban los demás.

**6 Años después.**

-Vamos amor se nos hará tarde - grito Edward desde nuestra sala.

-Ya voy solo un momento - le grite de vuelta.

Hoy era nuestro aniversario cumplíamos 8 años de novios, si novios el muy aun no me había propuesto matrimonio y éramos los únicos que seguíamos de novios, dios hasta Bree ya estaba comprometida y yo no, regresando al tema, él me tenía una sorpresa al igual que yo a él y estoy segura que la mía lo impactara.

Habíamos regresado a vivir Forks pero ahora en nuestra propia casa, regalo de Edward cuando cumplimos 5 años de novios, Edward trabajaba como Director del Hospital General de Forks y yo tenía mi propia librería e íbamos muy bien económicamente.

Nuestros amigos también habían regresado Forks, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Jane, Riley y Alec trabajaban en el hospital con Edward, Bree y Diego manejaban las agencias del papá de ella, Vanessa era maestra de Lenguas mientras que Jasper lo era de Historia en el instituto de la push, Alice había abierto la primera boutique de Forks y le iba muy bien, Emmett y Jacob tenían su propio taller en la push y Rose abrió su propio Buffet de Abogados.

Mi padre se había casado con Denise hace 4 años por lo que hacía 4 años Vanessa era nuestra hermana oficialmente, lo cual hizo que Emmett y Jasper le aplicaran las clausulas de su relación a Jacob quien no estuvo feliz por eso.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me termine de vestir, me había puesto un vestido color negro con escote en forma de corazón y corto junto con unos tacones bajos, me maquillen sutilmente y salí.

-ya estoy lista - dije al llegar a la sala en donde Edward se encontraba viendo T.V cuando me vio su boca se abrió ligeramente.

-estas preciosa mi amor - dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. - vamos hasta de que se nos haga tarde.

Salimos de nuestra casa y caminamos hacía el coche donde Braulio nos esperaba demasiado Feliz.

-Buenas noches jóvenes - nos saludo abriéndonos la puerta.

-Buenas noches Braulio - le respondimos a la vez.

Cerro nuestra puerto y se dirigió a la suya, arranco y se dirigió rumbo al claro en donde Edward y yo pasaríamos nuestro aniversario, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar Edward él único que sabía era Jasper quien me había descubierto, llegamos al claro en minutos, Edward me ayudo a bajarme del auto y nos despedimos de Braulio quien nos dijo que dentro de 3 horas nos vendría a recoger.

Nos adentramos por el sendero y al llegar me sorprendí por lo que vi, el claro estaba decorado igual a la primera vez que fui solo que ahora tenía una mesa en lugar del piano, Benny se encontraba ahí vestido de mesero, nos acercamos y Edward me ayudo a tomar asiento para luego él tomar el suyo, cenamos tranquilamente conversando acerca de nuestro día y de los planes que teníamos, cuando acabamos de cenar, nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo aunque podía ver a Edward nervioso.

-Bella... - dijo rompiendo el silencio - yo quería decirte que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, estos 8 años han sido los mejores años de mi vida, me encanta estar contigo, eres especial, dulce y tierna pero sobretodo eres el amor de mi vida y se que al principio no comenzamos bien y nos equivocamos pero ahora se que no me equivoco al tomar esta decisión porque se que es la mejor de todas mis decisiones, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida incluso hasta después de la muerte, amo amanecer todos los días contigo a mi lado, amo besarte, amo consolarte cuando estas triste, estar ahí cuando estas feliz, amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus mejillas sonrosadas, tu torpeza en fin todo de ti así que mi bella... - dijo quitando las lagrimas que yo no sabía que corrían libres por mis mejillas - ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi mejor amiga, mi amante pero sobretodo mi esposa? - pregunto arrodillándose junto a mi y sacando una hermosa cajita de color rojo terciopelo que contenía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el medio.

-¡SI POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! - grite aventándome a sus brazos, él me alzo y me dio vueltas para luego dejarme en el suelo y colocarme mi anillo en mi dedo anular.

-gracias - me susurro.

-no gracias a ti - le di un beso - ahora es mi turno de darte una sorpresa - dije sonriendo ampliamente mientras que él me veía confundido.

-¿una sorpresa? -Asentí. - ¿y que es?

-ten - dije entregandole un sobre.

Edward abrió desesperadamente el sobre para luego verme con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿es enserio? - dijo derramando lagrimas.

-si - susurre - tengo 6 semanas.

-Gracias mi amor -dijo cargándome nuevamente - no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tendré un hijo tuyo.

**11 años después.**

-¡MAMI! -grito mi pequeña desde su habitación.

-¿qué sucede mi amor? - dije entrando a su habitación donde se encontraba mi niña sentada con un puchero tipo Alice en la cara.

-Anthony se llevo mis muñecas - dijo llorando.

-tranquila Marie ahora voy a buscarlas - le di un beso en su frente.

-Gracias mami - me abrazo.

Salí de la habitación de mi pequeña y me dirigí a la de mi campeón. Entre y Edward se encontraba jugando con Anthony y con Mark en su consola de videojuegos, me acerque apague la consola ocasionando sus quejidos.

-¡BELLA/MAMÁ! - dijeron a la vez.

-¿si? - pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Por qué apagaste la consola ya mero y le ganaba a papá- se quejo Anthony.

-y lo pasaras a ganar de nuevo solo si le devuelves sus muñecas a tu melliza sus muñecas.

-te atraparón - dijo Mark.

-y tu sabías y no le devolviste sus muñecas a tu hermanita - le afirme a mi hijo mayor.

-y te ganaste la furia de tu madre - dijo Edward sonriendo.

-y usted señor cullen también esta en problemas - amenace y un coro de "uh" se escucho en la habitación.

-¿y yo por que? - pregunto.

-porque si señor cullen así que mejor haga silencio.

-de acuerdo.

-Anthony estoy esperando - moví impacientemente mi pie en el piso.

-ya voy - dijo mi pequeño sacando las muñecas de su hermana y dirigiendose a su habitación a los pocos segundo regreso. - listo.

-perfecto ahora vamos a cenar.

Me dirigí a la cocina con Edward detrás de mí, entre y empece a preparar la mesa, al rato mi pequeña vino a ayudarme mientras su padre nos veía con adoración.

-¿se quedara ahí señor Cullen? - le susurre en su oido.

-no Señora Cullen - dijo dandome un beso en los labios.

-nuestros pequeños son adorables - comente.

-igual que su madre.

Edward y yo habíamos tenido 3 hijos el primero fue Mark que ahora tiene 11 años, mis gemelos de 5 añitos y mi pequeña de 3 meses. Edward y yo teníamos 11 años de casados y 19 de novios y nos seguíamos amando como la primera vez. No me arrepiento de nada soy feliz con la familia que tengo que por cierto es muy larga contando a la familia de Emmett con Rose y a la de Jasper con Alice y ni hablar de la de mi hermanita con Jacob.

Nuestra vida no era perfecta pero era todo lo que alguna vez desee, no me arrepiento de haber perdonado a Edward, ni siquiera me arrepiento del accidente que tuve, se que nuestras malas decisiones por poco y nos mantienen separados pero al final nuestro amor triunfo y me alegro de tener a este hombre a mi lado por todo lo que queda de mi vida incluso después de la muerte, porque el me ama tanto o mas de lo que yo lo amo a él.

**FIN.**

**Bueno chicas esto fue todo espero y les haya gustado le agradezco a:**

**AmberCullenMasen, katyms13****, ****i****sa Kathe****, karla cullen, Alii rathbone, PazCollen, Anisa Eliana , Elyy Pocoyoo, Angeles MC , isa28, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Kriss21, kassia, Helena Rossi ,familiacullen, kariana18, SkyAnngel, Guest, monica cullen whitlock , ximenafan,Gabriela, , , robcesionadatwilighter , EsmeAlvamar casiepl Miily Cullen, , karenILC Lilly Black Masen, VampireQueenR18, soluna16 , MITWI, LAURY C, MdM, vanevani miadharu28 vane cullen Swant ,**

**Gracias a todas ustedes por leer mi fic y comentarlo.**

**Tambien agradezco a los favs y follows gracias y nos vemos mañana o pasado cuando suba mi proximo fic recuerden el summary esta en mi perfil**

**nos vemos luego.**


End file.
